Okinawa
by A Writer of Fact and Fiction
Summary: Rei and Yuuichirou fly to Okinawa with their friends to meet Rei's future in-laws. This story begins immediately after 'The Visitors'. Rated M for some mature / adult situations and themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hot on the heels of my last story comes yet another follow-up. It seems like every time I try to wrap things up, I end up with a new plot line and more to write down. So here it is.

To any readers who prefer only G-rated stories, please skip over this one. It's a little naughty in places! Sorry! :)

. . . . .

Okinawa

. . . . .

Rei and Yuuichirou fly to Okinawa with their friends to meet Rei's future in-laws.

This story begins immediately after 'The Visitors'. Rated M for some mature / adult situations.

. . . . .

Chapter 1:

"Mako-chan my love, we're all in this together" Yuji reassured his girlfriend. "I haven't flown before, and neither has Taro. So it'll be a new experience for most of us."

Still unconvinced, Makoto asked Ami, "You're sure it's safe, Ami-chan?"

The blue-haired girl genius nodded. "Flying is statistically much safer than even riding in a car, Mako-chan. Accidents are extremely rare. We'll most likely be just fine."

"It's that 'most likely' part that worries me" the brunette grumbled as Usagi returned to the room and plopped down at the table.

_"Well?"_ Rei grilled her friend. "Is Mamoru able to come with us?"

"Yes and no, Rei-chan" Usagi sighed as she reached for her teacup. "Mamo-chan still has one important exam to write, so he won't be flying on the same plane as we will." She sipped from the small porcelain cup. "But he said he can leave the very next day, so I'll only miss one night with him."

"That's not so bad!" Minako said. "You'll still be together for the rest of the vacation."

"But I wanted him with me on the plane!" Usagi pouted. "Another day wasted because of that stupid university! _Ohhh!_ It's not fair!

Rei patted Usagi on the arm. "I'm sure you'll survive" the miko teased. "Did you tell Yuuichirou about the delay?"

"Hai, he said it should be no problem. He's going to call his parents now and have Mamo-chan's ticket changed to the following day." Usagi emptied her cup and held it out hopefully. "Mako-chan, is there any more tea?"

Makoto refilled Usagi's outstretched cup just as Yuuichirou entered the study room. The apprentice walked up to the brunette and kneeled on the floor beside her and Yuji. "Mako-chan, before I call my parents to have Mamoru's ticket adjusted, it'd be nice to know if you and Yuji are still coming with us. I really don't want to rush you, but this way we can get everything settled in plenty of time."

Everyone stared at Makoto, who in turn stared down at the small brown teapot and sighed deeply. "Ami-chan, are you_ really_ sure about this flying business?"

"Definitely, Mako-chan. And please remember what my little Chieko told you. If anything were to happen to us, Midori and the other children wouldn't have been able to visit."

"I... guess so." She looked next to her boyfriend for support. "Yuji honey, what do you think?"

The sixteen year old beside her gently took her hand in his. "My sweet Mako-chan, I don't want to talk you into anything you're uncomfortable with. That wouldn't be right. But I love you and will respect your decision, whatever it is."

"And... true love is stronger than fear" Makoto said softly, gazing into her Yuji's love-filled eyes as she remembered what he had told her earlier that morning at the park. A determined look appeared on her face and she turned to Yuuichirou. "I've never chickened out on anything before, and this is no time to start." Her voice became firm and confident. "Don't cancel our tickets, Yuuichirou-chan. We're going."

Minako and Usagi raised their hands in an excited cheer._ "Yay!"_ Minako blurted. "I knew you wouldn't let something like a silly airplane flight scare you, Mako-chan! And just think, in a couple of days it'll be all over!"

"That's what I was afraid of" Makoto muttered.

Rei glared at the smiling blonde. "Minako-chan, you really do have a way with words. A _horrible_ way!"

"So glad you're coming with us, Mako-chan!" Yuuichirou grinned. "I'll go call my parents right now." He got up and paused to place a quick peck on Rei's cheek.

"Yuuichirou honey, what should everyone pack?" his girlfriend asked.

The apprentice thought for a moment. "Well... it's much warmer there than it is here in Tokyo in springtime, so you won't need any thick jackets or things like that. Just bring typical summer clothing. And, uh... I'd like you to bring along your red bikini, Rei darling. You look _so_ incredible in that!"

Rei blushed at Minako's sly grin. "Oh? Sounds like there's going to be lots of love-love happening in Okinawa!" the blonde tittered.

"You're one to talk!" Rei scoffed. "Maybe we should bring a long pole to pry you and Taro apart occasionally! I wouldn't want you to kill your boyfriend with exhaustion!"

Yuji laughed and his brother Taro's face turned bright red as Minako beamed up at him. "That won't be necessary, Rei-chan! We can manage just fine by ourselves!"

"I'm sure you can" Rei muttered.

"Yuuichirou-chan, should we all bring swimsuits?" Ami asked.

"Absolutely, Ami-chan" Yuuichirou nodded. "My parents' cottage is near Nanjo, close to the ocean, but even if that water's a little cool it doesn't matter. They have a heated pool in the backyard, just behind a row of palm trees if I remember correctly." Ami's eyes lit up brightly at this piece of information and she smiled happily at Ryo.

"A pool? _Palm trees?_ Just how large _is_ your parents' cottage, honey?" Rei asked, impressed. "It doesn't sound like anything_ I'd_ call a cottage."

"You'll see for yourself in two days, my beautiful Rei-chan" Yuuichirou replied teasingly before strolling out of the room, whistling to himself.

"Rei-chan, Yuuichirou must be rich!" Usagi whispered after the young apprentice was out of earshot. "And to think he looked so poor when he turned up at the shrine. Almost like a beggar!"

"I knew his parents were kind of well off" Rei replied, "but I didn't realize they're _that_ wealthy." She paused. "This worries me."

"Why, Rei-chan?" Minako asked. "Don't you think you can live a life of luxury? I know_ I_ could!" she sighed, her eyes shimmering at the thought.

"It's not that. It's..." she frowned. "I'm just a fifteen-year-old Shinto miko, Minako-chan. Other than secretly being Sailor Mars, there's nothing really special about me. My family isn't exactly poor, but I wonder if Yuuichirou's parents will think I'm somehow... beneath them." Rei's frown deepened as her doubts about the upcoming meeting grew.

"Of course not, silly!" the bubbly blonde answered at once. "Money isn't everything, you know. And anyway, you're bound to win them over, just as you won your Yuuichirou's heart. I should know, I'm an expert on _that_ subject!"

Rei looked across the table at Makoto. "You've got company, Mako-chan. Now there are_ two_ of us worried about this trip."

"Welcome to the club, Rei-chan" the brunette said, her earlier rush of confidence now fading fast.

. . . . .

Ryo and Ami walked hand-in-hand towards her home in the bright afternoon sunshine, amid the bustle of Tokyo. They were both excited about the upcoming journey, but still felt deep pangs of loss after their little Chieko had left.

"I miss her" Ryo said quietly as they strolled together along a busy sidewalk.

"I do too, my love. She's a very special child._ Our_ child."

Ryo suddenly grinned at his girlfriend. "I wonder if we'll be on vacation in some distant exotic place on the night she's conceived?"

"Perhaps" Ami replied with a smile of her own as they paused at a red light. Her eyes glanced around to be sure she wasn't overheard. "But in the meantime my love, we can always think of the coming years as... practice. Besides" her blue eyes twinkled mischievously, "what makes you think it will happen at night?"

_"Ami-chan!"_ Ryo gasped. "You really _have_ changed!"

"Have I?" the blue-haired girl asked innocently. "I don't think so, Ryo-kun. I think I'm the same quiet, studious girl I've always been, but with one very important addition."

"Love?"

"Hai. True, wonderful love" she sighed happily. They crossed the road and neared their destination, two young hearts beating together as soul mates. "I do hope Okasan is home" Ami said. "I know she won't mind us going to Okinawa, but I'd hate to spring the news on her at the very last minute."

"Do you think there's anything to what Rei said earlier? About her being accepted by Yuuichirou's parents?"

"I believe Rei is concerned about nothing really. She's very bright, well-spoken and Yuuichirou loves her dearly. His parents will see that in an instant. I'm sure everything will be just fine." As they walked past Ami's small blue car and up to her front door, she added, "I'm more worried about Mako-chan's fear of flying."

"Do you want to know a secret?" Ryo whispered shyly.

Ami reached into her purse for the house key. "A secret? I thought I already knew _everything_ about you, my Ryo-kun." The coy way she spoke the words caused a blush to spread across her boyfriend's cheeks.

"Uh... well... I'm a little afraid of flying too."

Ami's eyes widened in surprise. "You _are?_ Darling, please don't be afraid. You and I both know flying is completely safe." She slipped the key into the lock and turned it, the door opening with a click. "In fact, I'm not thinking about the flight at all."

"No?"

"No, my love. I'm thinking about the time we will share in Okinawa together. And all the... _practice_ I hope we have" she replied, smiling sweetly at him.

_"Ami-chan!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The following working day passed uneventfully at the Hikawa Jinja, though Hino Rei could hardly concentrate on her duties as shrine maiden. Her heart was a sea of conflicting emotions, not the least of which was tomorrow's flight and the big moment when she would be introduced to Yuuichirou's parents. Though she had quizzed her boyfriend several more times about them, the young apprentice's calm reassurances did little to ease her mind.

After providing a young couple with ofuda to help bring good fortune to their first apartment together, she found herself once more heading toward the shrine's business office where her grandfather was going over some paperwork. The old man looked up from his desk as she entered.

"Ojii-chan, we'll be closing soon. It's been quiet today, not as many visitors as usual."

"School's out, Rei-chan. Many people are traveling this week, so that's not unexpected." Hino-sensei leaned back, producing a creak from his chair, and smiled up at her. "As you too will be."

"Hai. Our flight leaves tomorrow morning at eleven."

"I know, granddaughter. Yuuichirou is presently at the airline's office collecting your tickets. He'll be back shortly."

"Are you sure you'll be fine while we're gone? Do you have the phone number of Yuuichirou's parents' home in case there's a problem?"

The priest gestured to a sticky note near the telephone. "The number's there, but you needn't worry. Those two apprentices who helped us before are excellent. The Hikawa Jinja will be running smoothly while you're gone. And _I'll_ certainly be fine." He studied the young miko's expression closely. "You seem distressed, Rei-chan. Care to tell your old grandfather what's on your mind?"

"I worry about you, Ojii-chan."

"I know you do, child. But something tells me that isn't the only thing bothering you on this fine Thursday afternoon."

Rei frowned. "I'm worried about a lot of things lately, Grandpa. Like... making a good first impression in Okinawa."

Hino-sensei chuckled softly. "Don't sell yourself short, Rei-chan. You're a wonderful young woman, and being a miko is a very noble endeavor. Just be yourself."

The raven-haired girl nodded. "And then there's my first plane flight tomorrow. Not to mention how much I miss my Akane-chan."

"Your future daughter is a true joy, Rei-chan. If I had needed any more proof of your love for Yuuichirou, I found it with your child. And, I miss her too." He stood and clasped his hands behind his back. "As for the flight, I'm afraid I cannot help you there. I've never flown in my life, and have no plans to do so now. There's something entirely unnatural about shooting across the sky in a large metal tube."

"I'm glad Mako-chan isn't around to hear you say that!" Rei laughed. "She'd _never_ get on the plane!"

"I honestly don't blame her" the elder Hino said. "She shows great courage to cast aside her fears like this. You're aware she's doing this mainly for you and your boyfriend?"

"Hai. Mako-chan has to be the bravest person I've ever met. She has an incredibly strong spirit."

The diminutive old man walked around the desk to where his granddaughter stood. "She lost her parents in an air accident when she was quite young, is that correct?"

"That's right, Ojii-chan. Mako-chan was four when her parents left her with relatives to travel to Fukuoka for a funeral. On the way back to Tokyo, their plane crashed into the bay as it was landing at Haneda airport. She told me there were two-dozen deaths, among them her father and mother. She's been terrified of flying ever since."

"I see." He sat on the corner of his desk. "So very tragic." He slipped a hand onto Rei's shoulder. "Granddaughter, there comes a time in life when each of us has to face our innermost fears. Makoto is doing so with this trip, as are you. I am entirely confident that you will both emerge from this as better, stronger people."

"Arigatou, Ojii-chan" Rei smiled.

The old man grinned. "I'm sure you and your friends have already faced many such fears in the past year as... Sailor Senshi."

_"Grandpa, I shouldn't be talking to you about that!"_ the teenage girl exclaimed. "Like Setsuna said, some things are best left unspoken, at least for now."

"You have made me very proud, child. Go and meet Yuuichirou's parents tomorrow. Allow them to see what a wonderful young woman you truly are. They will undoubtedly feel the depth of love you and your Yuuichirou share for one another. That is all you need to do."

Rei leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"Have you finished packing?"

"Almost. I want to bring along some pictures of the shrine to show them."

"Good idea. It will allow them to learn more of your background. Are they Shinto?"

"Not really. Yuuichirou said they aren't particularly religious."

The old man shrugged. "We can work on that later" he laughed.

. . . . .

In a tiny but spotless apartment not far away, Kino Makoto wafted a feather duster over a shelf displaying a few small ornaments and photographs for the tenth time that evening. Beside her front door, a small suitcase sat ready to go, carefully packed and repacked numerous times throughout the day. As she busied herself, the brunette focused her thoughts on Yuji and Midori to block the upcoming flight from her mind. She had moved on to begin re-scrubbing her already gleaming kitchen sink when the phone rang, jolting her back to reality.

"Moshi moshi."

_"Mako-chan!"_ Minako's voice blared loudly through the handset, causing Makoto to grimace. "Taro just called! The boys are ready to go! They'll take an early train from Nerima directly to the airport!" Her blonde friend's enthusiasm was infectious, and Makoto found herself smiling into the phone.

"That's great, Minako-chan! Then we'll meet them there."

_"Hai!_ I'm _so_ excited, Mako-chan! Just imagine, tomorrow at this time we'll all be in Okinawa! Warm sandy beaches, palm trees, and five whole days and nights of romance and love-love with our boyfriends! I'm not going to get much sleep tonight!"

'Or any other night, if you're alone with Taro!' Makoto thought, chuckling to herself.

_ The anticipation is just killing me!"_ Minako swooned.

"Minako-chan, please don't mention that word."

"What word?" the blonde paused. "Killing? _Silly!_ You're still worrying about the flight, aren't you?"

"I'd managed to put it out of my mind until you called" Makoto sighed.

"Our plane leaves at eleven so you need to be at the airport before ten. Would you like me to come over in the morning and accompany you?"

"That really isn't necessary, Minako-chan. I'll find my own way there."

"After we check our bags, we'll still have a little time to cuddle with our boyfriends before we take off."

"Is that all you ever think about?" the brunette laughed. "Cuddling with Taro?"

"Well... _yes!_ That, and doing _other_ things with Taro!_ You know!"_ Makoto could almost see her friend wink. "After we're on the plane we'll be buckled in our seats for a while, so cuddling will be a lot harder!"

Makoto shook her head. "You really are something else, Minako-chan!" She thought for a moment. "Is it a big plane?"

"Yuuichirou told me we'll be going on a 747. That's a _huge one,_ Mako-chan! It even has two floors! It's like a flying apartment building!"

The phone in the brunette's hand began to tremble and Makoto's fingers grasped the handset more tightly as she took a deep calming breath. "Apartment buildings can't fly, Minako-chan."

"This one can! All the way up past thirty thousand feet!"

Makoto wiped her forehead. "Uh, that's a little more information than I need right now."

"Oh, and it helps to yawn occasionally after we take off. If you don't, your ears may feel funny when we're zooming up really high and the cabin pressure changes."

"Thanks for the advice" Makoto muttered. "But please don't say any more! I have to go now, my apartment needs a good cleaning."

"Ok! See you at the airport in the morning! Sleep tight Mako-chan!"

Minako hung up the phone, leaving Makoto staring glumly at her suitcase. "Flying apartment buildings!" she groaned. "Pressure changes! _Thirty thousand feet!_ _Thanks a lot, Minako-chan!"_

_. . . . ._

"Mamo-chan, bring this shirt! I think you look so sexy in it!" Usagi appeared in Mamoru's living room, one of his short-sleeved shirts draped over her top.

"I'm flattered, Usako. But you've been saying that about every piece of clothing I've packed so far. My suitcase is nearly full."

"Just one more! _Please!_" The blonde slipped off the shirt and began folding it. "I wish you and I were flying together tomorrow" she sighed wistfully.

"It's just one extra day." Mamoru dropped the offered clothing into his bag and gently took his precious Usagi in his arms. "I'll be able to write my last exam, and it'll give you the chance to settle in and relax. And the very next day, we'll be together."

Usagi gazed up at him longingly, her big blue eyes sparkling. "When you get to Rei's future in-law's home, don't plan on too much relaxing, Mamo-chan!" she giggled. "We'll be too busy doing other things!"

"Oh?" The tall, handsome eighteen-year-old gently stroked her soft cheek with his fingers. "And what would _that_ be, my Princess?" he teased. "Playing golf?"

In response, Usagi tilted her head back and pressed her lips to his.

. . . . .

After their evening meal, Rei set to work clearing the table and quickly washed the dishes, while Hino-sensei went outside for his customary evening stroll around the shrine's grounds.

Yuuichirou picked up a dishcloth and stood beside his girlfriend, drying the bowls and utensils and immediately noticing the slight quiver in Rei's hands. "Are you feeling ok, my sweet?"

Rei finished rinsing the last bowl and handed it to him before carefully slipping her diamond engagement ring back on her finger. "I... I need to go for a walk, Yuuichirou-chan. There's just so much to think about. Can we?"

"Sorry my love, but I'm expecting a call from my parents soon. They need to confirm the traveling arrangements for us from the airport to their place, and a few other details."

"Oh... well do you mind if I go myself? I won't be too long."

"Of course, honey. I'll see you when you get back, if they still haven't called by then." The couple kissed and Rei quickly retrieved her purse from her bedroom. She headed briskly down the shrine steps toward the nearby park, her anxiety increasing with every step she took.

Twilight was not far off as she entered the peaceful green space, seeking solace among the trees. Taking a quick turn down a seldom used route, Rei came to a familiar bench at the end of the path and sat alone.

'I hope tomorrow goes well for us' she thought with a long sigh. 'And I hope Usagi and Minako don't get into their usual trouble! _That's the last thing I need!'_She sat quietly for a while, playing out scenarios in her head. 'I wonder if I should dress casually for that first meeting, or more prim and proper like Ami probably would?' she thought. 'Or maybe I should take a really elegant route...' With worry still getting the better of her, she glanced around to ensure she was alone before reaching into her small red purse. 'I haven't had a cigarette in _ages_' she thought. 'Maybe having one now will help me calm down.' Rei retrieved a long white pack from where she had concealed it at the bottom of her purse, and was about to open it when she heard footsteps quickly approaching. Her boyfriend appeared, wearing a familiar silly grin.

"I thought I'd find you here" Yuuichirou chuckled. "It's where you always come when you're really stressed out about something." He spotted the small white box in her hand before Rei hastily slipped it back into her purse. "You really are a lot more uptight about this whole meet-the-family thing than I'd realized, my love!"

_"Yuuichirou-chan! It isn't nice to sneak up on people like that!" _she admonished him, embarrassed.

He sat down close beside her on the bench and placed one arm around her shoulders. "My beautiful Rei-chan, please try to stop worrying about tomorrow. Like I said before, my parents are really nice people. Very understanding and easy-going. I have no doubt at all that you and they will get along wonderfully."

"I'm... still not sure" the miko sighed. "They lead a very different life than I do, Yuuichirou-chan. They have a family home in Kyoto, a cottage in Okinawa, and they fly all over the world! I'm just a fifteen-year-old high school student who works at an old shrine with her grandfather. Don't you see the problem, Yuuichirou darling? What if they _don't_ like me? What if they refuse to accept our engagement?" Her slender fingers touched the small glittering diamond of her ring. _"What will we do then?"_

The teenage boy took her hand, squeezing it gently as he spoke softly to the love of his life. "Rei-chan, remember how rough I looked when we first met? Sprawled across the shrine steps that morning with all my belongings stuffed into a battered old duffle bag?"

"Hai. So? You've changed quite a lot since then, my love."

"As you've noticed, honey, my family is... quite well off. But they still allowed me the opportunity to leave home with no real plans, only to travel around Japan in search of my dream. Do you think my parents would have ever permitted something like that if they were all stuffy and proper, like most traditional wealthy Japanese families? Not a chance!" he laughed, shaking his head. "Having an unemployed son wandering around Honshu like a drifter would have tarnished their family image."

"Well... no, I guess they wouldn't" Rei relented.

"Of course not. But they _did_ allow it. Not because they didn't care for me, but because they _did_ care. They wanted me to find whatever it was is was looking for. Whatever would make me truly happy. And I did find it, that day on the steps of the Hikawa Jinja. I found... you" he whispered, his voice tender with emotion.

Rei's eyes grew moist and her arms embraced the young man sitting beside her. _"I love you so very much, my Yuuichirou-chan!"_

"And I love you, my beautiful shrine maiden. My life, my love, my soul mate. Until the end of time."

Their eyes closed and lips came together in a deliciously deep, lingering kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_"Minna, we're at the airport!"_ Usagi blurted loudly and unnecessarily to her friends as their train eased to a stop outside the Tokyo Haneda Airport's domestic terminal. She sprang from her seat, hopping excitedly from foot to foot in front of Ami and Ryo. "My first plane ride!_ I can't wait!"_

"Usagi-chan, don't forget your things!" Ami reached for Usagi's pink purse that lay temporarily forgotten on the seat and passed it to her.

"Gomen, Ami-chan! I guess I'm not thinking very clearly today!"

The blue-haired girl smiled as she took her boyfriend's hand and the trio retrieved their luggage. As they walked toward the terminal building, Ami questioned her close friend. "Usagi-chan, please forgive me for asking, but I'm a little surprised that your parents agreed so easily to let you travel to Okinawa. Do they realize you'll be staying with Mamoru there?"

"Of course they do, Ami-chan! Well... my mother knows!" the blonde replied as she skipped happily along, leading the couple toward the entrance. "She also knows how much Mamo-chan and I love each other, so she didn't put up much resistance at the idea. Passing my school exams helped a lot too! Thank you for tutoring me! And thanks for your help too, Ryo-chan!"

"We're always glad to help" Ami replied modestly. "But... what about your father? He doesn't mind your going?"

"Otosan is away on business for at least a week!" Usagi replied with an evil cackle. "He doesn't suspect a thing!"

"Oh."

"I wonder if we're the first to arrive?" the blonde pondered as they entered the terminal's B1 floor. Everyone had earlier agreed to join up inside at a gathering point known as the Tower of the Moon, and Usagi suddenly hesitated. "Which way, Ami-chan?" She looked around the large unfamiliar building in utter confusion. "I'm lost already!"

"Turn right, Usagi-chan" Ami instructed. Not much farther along they spotted Rei and Yuuichirou who had arrived ten minutes earlier. Usagi waved wildly at them and rushed over, only the luggage she was dragging behind slowing her down. _"Ohayou minna!"_

"Good morning!" Rei and Yuuichirou greeted their friend, as well as Ami and Ryo when they caught up a few moments later. "I see you're being as hyper as ever, Usagi-chan" the miko grumbled.

"I can't help it, Rei-chan!_ I'm so excited!_ Aren't _you_ excited?"

"Baka! _Of course_ I'm excited!" Rei was wearing a thin jacket over a short, form-fitting red dress to ward off the morning chill of early April in Tokyo. Beside her, Yuuichirou was clothed similar to Ryo in a comfortable shirt and dress slacks.

"Is anyone else here yet?" Ami asked.

Yuuichirou pointed to two other bags beside his and Rei's. "Taro and Yuji got here before we did" he said. "They've both just gone to the washroom."

"So that only leaves Minako and Mako-chan" Ami replied. "Hmm... I wonder..."

"I'm not surprised Minako isn't here yet" Rei muttered. "She probably stayed up half the night and was too tired to make it to her train on time. As for Mako-chan" she frowned, "I really hope she hasn't had a change of heart and decided to stay home."

"Don't be ridiculous, Rei-chan!" Usagi scoffed. "When Mako-chan says she's going to do something, _she does it!_ She'll be here!"

"I'm not so sure" Rei replied softly. "Not this time." She noticed a familiar blur of motion slicing through the nearby crowd and grinned. "At least Minako managed to show up."

The missing blonde appeared, weaving her way haphazardly between two groups of people with her swaying luggage in tow. She tore up to her friends nearly out of breath, the wheels of her small suitcase squeaking loudly in protest. _"I made it!"_ she gasped. _"Where's my Taro?"_

"Ohayou, Minako-chan!" Ami giggled.

"Gomen nasai! Minna, ohayou!" Her eyes darted from side to side. "Is he here yet? _Is he?"_

"He's here" Ryo laughed. "Taro and Yuji are in the bathroom."

_"Great!"_ she beamed. "That's a relief! But... what about Mako-chan?" The blonde lost a little of her bubbly energy as the others looked at her without saying a word. "Oh... maybe I should try calling her at home... in case she..." But Minako's mood instantly brightened once more as her boyfriend and his brother emerged from the nearby washroom.

_"Taro-chan!"_ Ignoring her other friends momentarily, she rushed over and flung her arms around her Taro, nearly knocking the seventeen-year-old boy off his feet as she kissed him deeply.

"Hey you two!" Rei scolded the amorous pair. "This is a public place! Save that mushy stuff for later."

"Sorry!" Minako answered after their lips finally separated._ "Honey, I missed you so!"_

"I missed you too, my sweet!" Taro replied with a grin, straightening his rumpled shirt. "Ready for our big adventure in Okinawa?"

_"Hai hai!"_

Yuji walked up to his friends, sadly noting that _his_ very special someone was still absent. Yuuichirou caught his eye after a brief glance at his wristwatch. "Don't give up hope yet, Yuji-chan. We still have a few more minutes before we have to check in."

"I just _know_ my Mako-chan will be here soon!" the young man replied optimistically. "Maybe she's somewhere in the airport now but can't find us. It's getting really crowded in here." His eyes scanned the large hall before he politely stepped to one side to allow a large tour group of foreigners to go past. As the gaggle of tourists went by, a smiling brunette appeared out of the crowd behind them. Yuji's eyes widened and his handsome face instantly lit up with happiness. _"Mako-chan!"_

Everyone laughed as Yuji and Makoto repeated what Minako and Taro had just done, enveloping each other tenderly in their arms in the blink of an eye, and sharing a soft, sweet kiss.

_"Some people!"_ Rei muttered, though she too was smiling as she spoke.

"Told you!" Usagi taunted the miko. "I said she'd come, didn't I? _And I was right!"_

"Shut up, Usagi-chan."

Yuji proudly escorted his girlfriend over, adding her bag to the collection. Makoto grinned at everyone. "Sorry I'm late. My bus was held up by road repairs. I suppose I should have taken the train instead."

"We were all beginning to think you changed your mind" Rei said.

"Some of us didn't!" Usagi interjected. Rei glared at the odangoed blonde who ignored the miko and gave her taller friend a quick hug. "I knew you'd come with us, Mako-chan! And Yuji did too!"

"To be honest, I wasn't completely sure myself until a couple of hours ago" Makoto whispered quietly to Ami.

"Now that everyone's here, shall we proceed?" Yuuichirou suggested, waving his arm with a flourish. Bags were collected and the happy travelers followed him and Rei toward an elevator, riding it two floors up to the departure area.

. . . . .

After checking their luggage, the small group found themselves at the end of a short line leading up to a security checkpoint. Makoto's eyes darted around warily. "What's going on?"

"It's routine, Mako-chan" Minako leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "They have to check everyone to make sure no one's carrying anything dangerous on the plane. Like a bomb or something. It's no big deal."

"A..._ bomb?"_ the brunette gasped. "No one said anything about bombs!"

_"Mako-chan, sshhh!"_ Ami quickly turned and hushed her friend. "You should _never_ say that word in an airport, not even as a joke. They take safety very seriously here."

"That's good to know… I guess…" Makoto mumbled back, unconvinced. She watched as Yuuichirou emptied his pockets and placed his and Rei's small carry-on bag on a moving belt where it disappeared into a machine. He walked through an electronic archway to the other side and picked up the bag when it reappeared at the other end.

Rei followed him, casually dropping her purse on the belt and stepping through the scanner. Suddenly the machine examining her purse beeped loudly. An attendant walked up to her with a shallow plastic tray. "Excuse me, miss. Would you mind emptying the contents of your purse into this bin for me please?"

"Is there a problem?" Rei asked. The woman said nothing, watching quietly as the young miko obediently took her purse and dumped its contents into the offered tray. The other girls looked on, their eyes widening in surprise as a rectangular white box fell out, along with what appeared to be a small lighter.

_"Is that what I think it is?"_ a stunned Minako hissed at her friends. _"Rei-chan!_ I had no idea!"

Rei instantly began to blush, realizing she had forgotten to remove the cigarettes from her purse the night before. Her face promptly turned nearly as scarlet as her dress, her 'little secret' now having been revealed to the world. But it was her _big_ secret, the last item that slipped from her purse and into the tray, which caused the girls and especially Ami in particular, to look on in panic. Sailor Mars' red and gold henshin stick plopped out into the center of Rei's belongings and the female security employee wasted no time in picking it up and examining it closely.

"What's this?" she asked the increasingly flustered miko.

"Oh, _that_ thing?" Rei stuttered. "That's a... it's just a keychain. I'm sorry if it set off your alarm, I guess I shouldn't have brought it with me today" she apologized with a bow. "My mistake."

Several of the other girls glanced at one another, realizing that they too had brought their henshin devices with them. The uniformed woman studied it for a few more seconds. "It seems harmless enough." She handed it back to Rei along with her tray and smiled politely. "Everything's fine. You may proceed. Have a safe flight, miss."

Everyone breathed a deep sigh of relief as Rei hurriedly refilled her purse and stood off to one side with her waiting Yuuichirou. One by one, the other teens passed through security, the buzzer sounding each time a purse went through the detector. Taro and Minako were the last to be checked, and the security employee examined the orange and gold device belonging to Minako with some amusement. "It seems like everyone has one of these keychains today" she remarked to the blonde. "They're really cute." She passed it back to Minako and everyone hastily gathered their things and hurried on toward their gate.

"Whew, that was close!" Ami sighed to her boyfriend when they were finally past security. "I didn't realize our henshin wands would set off the security alarm! I should have assumed they would" she thought aloud, disappointed at herself for missing something that now appeared so obvious to her.

"It isn't your fault, my love" Ryo reassured her. "How could you have possibly known?"

Makoto nudged Usagi as they walked along. "Usagi-chan, why didn't your brooch set off the alarm?"

"I... uh... forgot it" the blonde mumbled. "It's still at home."

Rei overheard and frowned, scolding her friend. "You _forgot it?_ That's just _wonderful,_ Usagi-chan! I certainly hope we don't need Sailor Moon in Okinawa!"

"It was an honest mistake, Rei-chan" Usagi cringed. "In all the excitement, I guess it just slipped my mind." Her tone became indignant. "Well... at least I didn't set off any stupid alarms!"

"Great!" Rei teased. "If monsters attack us in Okinawa and we're all killed because Sailor Moon isn't there to help us, at least they'll have something nice to add to your epitaph: _'I forgot my transformation brooch and everyone died, but at least I didn't set off the alarm at the airport!'"_

_"Ohh!_ That's not a very nice thing to... Rei-chan, what's an epitaph?"

The miko shook her head. "You really _are_ unbelievable!"

"Here we are" Yuuichirou announced a minute later. "Gate lounge ten. Our last stop before Okinawa."

Nearly everyone rushed past the rows of seats and up to the large windows overlooking the airfield. _"There's our plane!"_ Minako squealed, squeezing Taro's hand tightly. Outside, a massive white jumbo jet stood parked at the gate, its tail proudly adorned with the red crane emblem of Japan Airlines. Minako spun from the window to wave her friend over. "Mako-chan, come see!"

Makoto stood motionless, seemingly rooted in place well back from the viewing glass. "I don't want to."

"Come on, silly!" she coaxed her companion over with another beckoning wave of her hand. "You can't stand there forever, you know. We'll be going aboard in twenty minutes!"

Ever so slowly, the reluctant brunette edged toward the window, her boyfriend sticking close beside her. Makoto's eyes abruptly sprang comically wide as she spotted the waiting aircraft. "Yuji-chan!" she gasped. _"It really is huge!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Without uttering another sound, Makoto promptly strode over to the nearest chair and dropped heavily into it. Yuji quickly sat beside her and gave his girl a comforting smile. "Having second thoughts, sweetheart?"

Makoto stared down at her shoes. "I had my second thoughts yesterday, Yuji-chan. And then third thoughts. And then fourth."

"It's ok. It's not too late, honey, you can still change your mind. And if you do, I'll go back to your apartment with you and stay with you all week. That is... if you'd like me to" he added shyly.

"You wouldn't think any less of me?" his brunette girlfriend asked searchingly. "Because I chickened out?"

"Absolutely not. My sweet Mako-chan, all I ever think about you is how incredibly wonderful you are and how lucky I am to have you as my soul mate. I love you."

Makoto remained silent as her friends quietly gathered around the couple. Finally she raised her eyes from the floor and looked at each one of their hopeful faces in turn, her gaze coming to rest on the young man sitting beside her, the boy she loved with every fiber of her being. Nearby, Usagi and Minako held their breath. Rei studied the brunette's expression closely, trying to appreciate what must be going through her mind and hoping her dear friend would somehow find the strength to conquer her greatest fear.

"Yuji-chan, I believe we have a flight to catch."

Her boyfriend's face broke into a wide smile. "I believe we do, my love."

Makoto looked up at her friends, wearing a wry grin. "But I'm _still_ going to be nervous about it! Is that a problem?"

"No problem, Mako-chan" Rei laughed. "I'll help by keeping Minako under control as much as I possibly can during the flight.

_"Hey!_ What did_ I_ do?"

Everyone took seats and Rei tipped her head comfortably onto Yuuichirou's shoulder while they waited for their boarding announcement. Across from her, Minako ignored the surrounding sea of plastic chairs, much preferring her Taro's lap. The miko snickered, whispering in her fiancee's ear, "Yuuichirou-chan, I'd be willing to bet Minako would sit on Taro like that all the way to Okinawa if she could."

"She probably would, Rei darling" the apprentice chuckled. "And if we were traveling first class, she'd have enough room. I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"Sorry about what, honey?"

"That we aren't going first class. My parents tried, but there weren't enough available seats on this flight. So rather than splitting us up, I asked that we all stay together."

_"Your parents were going to fly everyone first class?_ Yuuichirou-chan, I... I don't know what to say." Rei frowned again as her concerns about the meeting grew ever deeper. _'What am I getting myself into?'_ she wondered. Glancing across the aisle again, the miko groaned aloud. "Look at that!" Rei hissed. "Everyone is staring at them!"

She forced herself to divert her eyes, trying to ignore the amorous blonde girl with the ever-present red bow in her hair. Minako now had an arm around her blushing Taro and was kissing him repeatedly on the cheek, despite surprised looks and raised eyebrows from the other waiting passengers. Rei instead took a last glance around the area at her other friends. Ami and Ryo, to no surprise, had a small travel guide opened between their laps and were studying it intently. Makoto and Yuji were chatting quietly to themselves. And Usagi was... missing.

"Where has odango-atama gone?" Rei muttered. "We'll be leaving any minute now!" Craning her head around, she finally spotted her absent friend off in the distance, further down the corridor at a small shop. The blonde came away carrying a cone in her hand, heaped high with pink ice cream and covered in colorful sprinkles. As Usagi strolled back she took a huge bite of her treat, and then another, grinning happily at the miko.

"That idiot!" Rei fumed. "Doesn't she know we'll have lunch on the plane? All that ice cream, at _this_ hour of the morning, and then a meal? She's going to make herself sick again!"

Her complaint was interrupted by an announcement that boarding of their flight to Okinawa had begun.

. . . . .

"Here are our places, Ryo-kun." Having reached the upper deck of the 747, Ami slipped into the window spot of a left side group of three seats, with Ryo alongside her. Across the aisle from them in the right side seats, Taro and Minako took their places with Minako commandeering the window. Rei and Yuuichirou settled in behind Ami and Ryo after Rei had slipped off her jacket. A moment later Yuji and Makoto appeared at the top of the stairs, the brunette still disturbed by the notion that she wasn't just on an airplane, but also had to climb a flight of stairs inside the thing to get up to her seat. Makoto gave Ami and her boyfriend a weak smile as she passed, finding herself and Yuji on the right hand side directly behind Taro and his girlfriend.

Usagi stopped in the aisle, looked again at her boarding pass then up to the seat numbers, and scowled. "Ohh! I don't think I have a window seat! And I really wanted to look outside!"

Ryo rechecked Usagi's pass for her. "Seat C. You're supposed to sit beside me, Usagi-chan."

Ami smiled at the disappointed blonde. "Usagi-chan, you can have my place at the window. I'll sit beside you, and Ryo can take your place next to the aisle."

_"Would you?_ Arigatou, Ami-chan!" Usagi's bright smile returned instantly. "You're the best friend ever!" The blue-haired girl and her boyfriend moved aside, allowing Usagi to squeeze into the window position she so coveted.

Behind her, Rei sighed in despair. "Even on a plane, there's just no escaping that girl!" She then glanced to her right, curious as to how Makoto was coping. The tall brunette was already tightly buckled in. Yuji held her hand, their fingers intertwined. 'So far so good' the miko thought.

Directly in front of her, Usagi peered out through her window at workers who were completing the baggage loading process. "Oh! We're up so high, Ami-chan! Look at how small those people outside are!"

Rei broke out in laughter. "Baka! We're still on the ground, Usagi-chan! At least wait until we're actually flying before you say things like that."

"I _know_ we're not flying yet, Rei-chan! Do you really think I'm an idiot?" the blonde yelled over her shoulder. Rei opened her mouth to reply, smirked, and decided to hold her tongue, upsetting Usagi further.

_"Fine!_ Don't answer me. _See if I care!"_

Across the aisle, Yuji looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings with fascination before returning his gaze to the beautiful girl on his left. "Everything ok, my love?"

"I'm ok. Yuji-chan honey, if you weren't here with me right now, I don't think I could do this" Makoto admitted. A muffled thump came from somewhere beneath them, causing her to gasp softly. _"What was that?"_

Yuji looked out the window. "Looks like they just closed one of the cargo doors, Mako-chan."

"Oh. Is _that_ what that was?"

Minako's head popped up over her seat back. "You're doing great, Mako-chan! I think you're going to_ love_ flying!"

"Don't count on it."

. . . . .

Forty five minutes later with the jumbo jet at its cruising altitude, Makoto finally began to relax, if only a little. Her memory of the takeoff was mostly a blank by now, all she could recall was the gasp of pain from her boyfriend as they had roared down the runway and she tightened her grip on his hand into a vise-like clench. And a fleeting moment when the plane had lifted off the ground, its nose pointing sharply skyward while Minako screamed _"Wheee!"_

_'That girl is totally insane!'_ Makoto thought.

But now, cruising high up among the puffy white clouds, everything was surprisingly tranquil. A stewardess worked her way down the aisle pushing a food trolly, and Makoto and Yuji accepted their dubious-looking meals with polite thanks. Back across the aisle, Rei gave the seat in front of her a gentle nudge.

"Tip your chair forward so I can put my tray down, Usagi-chan. The food's here." The miko frowned at Usagi's silence and nudged the chair again. "Usagi-chan! Move your seat upright please!"

"I think she's asleep, Rei-chan" Ami whispered.

"Asleep? I can fix that." Rei grabbed Usagi's seat back with both hands and rattled it firmly. "Wake up, Usagi!"

_"Ahhh!_ Nani? Are we there already?"

"No! Tip your seat forward so we can eat, it's lunchtime."

"Oh. _Ok! I'm starving!"_ The seat pivoted away from her in a shot, and Rei lowered her tray table while glaring at her grinning boyfriend.

"What's so funny?"

"Rei-chan my darling, remind me never to make you mad!" Yuuichirou chuckled.

. . . . .

Their meal complete, Makoto and Yuji handed their trays back to the flight attendant. "What did you think of the food, my love?"

Makoto made a face. "Awful." She leaned forward, peering between the seat backs while asking, "Minako-chan, is all airplane food like-", but stopped and quickly sat back.

"What's wrong with Minako-chan?" Yuji asked.

"Nothing that a long cold shower wouldn't cure. She's cuddling with Taro. Again."

Yuji grinned back at his girl. "I never realized my brother was so... romantic."

"I don't think he has much choice in the matter, Yuji-chan."

Rei also noticed the amorous couple to her right after the flight attendant passed by, bringing Usagi yet another soda. "They're still at it!" she whispered to her Yuuichirou. "That girl is a complete embarrassment!"

The captain's voice came over the cabin speaker, announcing that they had well-passed the half way point of their journey and would be beginning their descent into Okinawa's Naha Airport in another twenty minutes. "Ladies and gentlemen, you'll be happy to know the weather at our destination is warm and sunny. The current temperature at Naha is... twenty six degrees Celsius."

Ami turned her attention from the in-flight magazine she had been browsing. "Ryo-kun, I do hope there are coral reefs in the ocean near Yuuichirou's parents' home. I'd really like to see them."

"I'm sure we can arrange a day trip, Ami-chan my love. If we can... find the time" he added with a blush.

_"Ryo-kun!_ Why, you've become nearly as bad as-"

"As bad as you, Ami-chan?" Rei asked from behind her. Ami reddened and quickly flipped the pages in her magazine.

"Something tells me that after this trip, all of us guys are going to need a second vacation... to rest up from this one!" Yuuichirou grinned.

"You really think one will be enough, Yuuichirou-chan?" Rei asked sweetly. She leaned toward her boyfriend and softly kissed the young man's cheek. Her voice dropped to a sultry near-whisper. "It will take more than _one_ vacation for you to recover from what I have in mind for us on _this_ holiday, lover boy."

"Ah... yes... ok" the young apprentice stuttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

After having consumed an inordinate amount of soda, Usagi squeezed past Ami and Ryo and ventured back to visit the plane's washroom. On her return, she dropped into the vacant seat beside Makoto. "Mako-chan, we're all so very proud of you!"

"You shouldn't be, Usagi-chan. It's just flying, after all. Millions of people do it every day." The brunette sounded like she was trying hard to convince herself that hurtling along high above the ground was somehow a normal occurrence. The aircraft swayed slightly, causing Makoto to tighten her snug grip on her boyfriend's hand.

"How do _you_ like flying, Usagi-chan?" Yuji asked.

"At first it was really exciting!" the blonde replied. "But now... it's kind of boring. I wish I'd brought along a manga to read." She sighed. "If only Mamo-chan was here with me, it would have been a lot more fun. I miss him so much."

"You'll see him tomorrow" Makoto reminded her. "I'm just happy you didn't bring that heavy monster suitcase you brought with you when we went to the resort last year. If you had, the plane probably wouldn't have been able to get off the ground."

_"Mako-chan!"_ Usagi gave her friend a sour look. "Don't tell me _you're_ teasing me too now! Listening to Rei-chan complain about me is bad enough."

"I heard that!" Rei glared past her boyfriend at the blonde.

Minako's smiling face appeared above the seat in front of Yuji. "What's wrong, Usagi-chan? Aren't you having fun?"

"Obviously not as much fun as _you_ are" Rei muttered from across the aisle. Minako giggled and promptly disappeared back into her Taro's warm embrace.

"Sex-crazed maniac!" the miko grumbled. She asked her boyfriend, "You haven't said much about where we'll all be staying, my love. Are your parents putting everyone up in a hotel?"

Yuuichirou shook his head. "Everyone's staying at the cottage, honey. They often use it as a guest house when their friends visit. There'll be plenty of room for all of us."

"Oh. Uh... are you sure that's a good idea? I mean... you're positive your parents won't object to all the girls wanting to spend the nights with their boyfriends?"

"Not a problem, Rei-chan. You'll find that my father and mother are very relaxed about the whole thing. You'll see."

"Do they know _we've_ been sleeping together?"

"I think they've figured that part out by now, darling" the apprentice chuckled.

The young miko's slender fingers straightened her engagement ring. "Honey, do I look ok?"

Yuuichirou smiled warmly at his love. _"Ok?_ Rei-chan my darling, you look simply stunning. Breathtakingly beautiful, as always."

Rei's deep purple eyes sparkled at the compliment. Her lips parted as she leaned into him and the couple kissed deeply, evoking a groan from Usagi. "I hate being alone! I want my Mamo-chan!"

"Shouldn't you be eating or something?" Rei teased the frustrated girl after her kiss had ended.

"Hmph!" Usagi trudged back to her seat just as the captain's voice announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are now beginning our final descent into Naha."

Makoto's strained tone betrayed her rising concern. "Did he have to say _'final'_?" Through Yuji's window she caught a glimpse of the blue waters of the East China Sea, now appearing much closer as the aircraft continued losing altitude.

"I know what you're thinking, my sweet" Yuji reassured her. "Please try your best to put it out of your mind."

Around the cabin, the 'fasten seatbelts' lights flickered on, causing Minako and Taro to finally call a reluctant halt to their cuddling. Minako sat back, unfolded her armrest and clicked the buckle of her seat belt together. "We have to stop for a while, Taro-chan. We're going down now."

"Minako-chan, did I ever tell you what a rotten way with words you have?" Makoto scolded her. "Can't you just say... I don't know..._ that we're landing?"_

"Gomen nasai, Mako-chan!" the blonde apologized with a giggle. "That's what I meant to say!"

While Rei slipped back into her red stiletto pumps, Ryo whispered a question to his girl. "Why does Mako-chan seem to be worrying so much at this moment of the flight, Ami-chan? We're nearly there."

"She lost her parents when their plane crashed while it was landing, Ryo-kun" Ami replied, keeping her voice down. "This will probably be the most difficult part of the entire flight for her."

The big jet was now quite low, its wings seeming to skim just above the foamy white wave tops that rushed past at incredible speed. Yuji turned from another fascinating glance through his window to find his girlfriend's face pale, her hands tightly folded in her lap and her beautiful green eyes locked straight ahead. He slipped his left arm around her, waiting until he thought the moment was just right and the plane nearly down, before softly calling her name.

"Mako-chan?"

"Yes?"

Her head turned toward him just enough that, moments before the wheels touched the runway and much to her surprise, he kissed her. Not a shy, quick peck, but a passionate, tenderly lingering caress that caused Makoto's eyes to slowly close as she tasted the sweetness of her young man's lips, relishing in the boundless love that flowed between their hearts each time they shared a moment of intimacy. Utterly losing herself in her beloved Yuji, she briefly forgot they were about to land and wasn't even aware of the slight bump as the massive plane gracefully touched down and began to slow.

After a few more seconds of bliss, the couple slowly parted. Makoto's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the airport terminal zipping past their window in the distance.

"We've landed already?"

"Hai" her boyfriend smiled. "We have, my love." The sixteen year old boy blushed as Rei and Yuuichirou applauded them.

"Now _that's_ how to do it right, Yuji-chan!" Rei grinned at the teen. "Good thinking!"

"Minna, welcome to Okinawa!" Yuuichirou announced.

Makoto's cheeks reddened as well, but at that instant in time, she didn't care. "I love you, Yuji-chan."

. . . . .

After retrieving their luggage from the baggage carousel, the group of young travelers made their way toward the exit, chatting excitedly amongst themselves. In the arrivals area, Yuuichirou and Rei spotted a man in a chauffeur's uniform holding up a sign with the words "Kumada party" neatly written on it in hiragana script. "I think someone's expecting us, darling!" Yuuichirou joked. The driver escorted them outside into a warm, gentle breeze where a second driver and a pair of gleaming black airport limousines stood parked at the curb.

"I feel like a movie star!" Minako blurted, her blue eyes shimmering brightly. The driver bowed deeply before holding their door open, and she slipped comfortably into the soft leather rear seat of one of the large luxurious cars, along with her Taro. Makoto and Yuji joined the couple in a second seat that faced them. The guests of honor entered the other limo, followed by Usagi, Ami and Ryo.

"I really like this, Yuuichirou-chan!" Usagi exclaimed. "It's so luxurious! Now _this_ is how a Queen should always travel" she added with a haughty wave of her hand.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but would you mind moving your big feet?" Rei asked. "They're taking up all my legroom."

"Quiet, Rei-chan! My feet aren't big!"

The two cars eased away from the terminal and pulled into light traffic, with Minako and Makoto staring through the windows. As they entered an expressway, Minako pointed and squealed, "Look, Mako-chan! Palm trees!"

"I see them" the brunette replied, feeling incredibly relieved to be away from airports and planes and onto firm ground again.

"Taro-chan, isn't this _so_ romantic?" Minako sighed.

'More 'romance' is the last thing you and Taro need today!' Makoto thought to herself.

In the lead car, Yuuichirou told his love, "We'll be there in under an hour, darling." Rei gazed at the passing scenery but she was still far too concerned about meeting her future in-laws to fully appreciate it. As they rode along, Ami and Ryo tested their memories by identifying locations they had studied in their travel guide.

"Ami-chan, aren't we passing through Onoyamacho now?"

"Hai! And after we cross that bridge we'll be in Asahimachi, Ryo-kun."

"Only Mizuno Ami and Urawa Ryo could turn a spring vacation into a school field trip!" the miko teased. She paused to glare at Usagi. "Usagi-chan, this day is very important to my Yuuichirou-chan and me. We both know the kind of trouble you and Minako always seem to get yourselves into. _Please_ don't do anything to mess things up."

"I won't, Rei-chan" her friend solemnly vowed. "I'll even try not to eat too much!"

Yuuichirou glanced at his watch. "It's nearly three, Usagi-chan. If you can hold out until five-thirty, I'm sure you'll enjoy the dinner my parents have planned for everyone."

"Dinner? _Sugoi!"_ the blonde beamed happily.

"Darling," Rei questioned her fiancee, "I never asked you this before, not directly. I didn't want to seem too... forward. But exactly how rich _are_ your parents? You never really told me."

"They're millionaires, honey."

_"Oh..."_ Rei gasped. "I should have known."

. . . . .

The surrounding landscape gradually changed to low green hillsides as the two cars neared Tsutaya. A narrowing road began to wind across the countryside, gradually switching back to suburbs as they approached Nanjo. "It won't be long now!" Usagi said.

Yuuichirou nodded. "It's been a while. I kind of miss this old place."

"Would you rather live here than in Tokyo?" Ami asked.

"It doesn't really matter where I live, Ami-chan" the apprentice answered. "As long as I'm with my wonderful Rei. That's all that matters."

"That's very true, Yuuichirou-chan" Ryo agreed. "It's not important where we are, but who we're with." He gave his blue-haired girlfriend a happy smile. "Ami-chan my love, I would follow you anywhere."

"You already have, Ryo-chan" Usagi grinned. "You followed her here from the moon."

"And I would follow her across the universe if it meant being with the girl I love" Ryo added shyly.

_"My Ryo-kun!"_ Ami slipped her arms around her young man and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I was wondering when you two would finally start!" Rei laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

After driving through Nanjo, the small convoy of two limousines shuttled their excited passengers past Nakayama and turned northeast onto a quiet side road. The Philippine Sea came into view through the right-side windows and Usagi pressed her nose up against the glass. _"That ocean looks so big!_ Rei-chan, your future in-laws must have a beautiful view from their cottage!"

Rei didn't answer her friend. She rubbed her hands together nervously, closed her eyes and uttered a silent prayer to Amaterasu that things would go well for her and Yuuichirou. The side road lead them to a winding lane way that carried the miko and her friends nearer the ocean. Yuuichirou smiled at the love of his life. "We've arrived, my sweet." He pointed, "There's the cottage."

Rei peered out the window, her mouth falling open in shock. Instead of an old, rustic house on the seaside like she had imagined, the dwelling her Yuuichirou had referred to as a cottage was in fact a large, modern two-story mansion, its white walls reflecting the dazzling Okinawa sunlight nearly as brightly as the sea beyond.

"What do you think of our home for the next five days, my love?" Yuuichirou asked softly. "I really hope you like it."

"Yuuichirou-chan, it's... it's..._ oh my!"_

In the second car, the other two couples' heads twisted from side to side as their car followed the first limo past an opened wrought iron gate and onto a circular paved driveway. "This must be the hotel we're staying at" Taro mused. "It's quite impressive!"

"It _can't_ be a hotel, Taro-chan" Minako corrected her lover. "Yuuichirou said we'd be going straight to his parents' home from the airport."

"Well if_ this_ is where they live, then I think we underestimated just how wealthy they really are!" Yuji uttered in awe.

"This place makes my house in Nerima look like a run-down old shack!" Makoto added with a chuckle as their car braked to a stop beside a large silver Mercedes sedan. Their chauffeur promptly appeared beside the car and opened their door, bowing again as the teens exited the vehicle.

"Welcome to the Kumada's Okinawa residence" he said as the girls and their boyfriends gathered behind their limo to await their luggage. "I hope you will enjoy your stay."

_"We will!"_ Minako bubbled enthusiastically. She spotted Rei emerging from her car and rushed over, giggling at the miko's astonished expression as she stared up at the imposing home. "Rei-chan! Nice place you and Yuuichirou have here!"

"What on earth are you babbling about, Minako-chan? It's not ours!" the raven-haired girl scoffed.

"Well... it may be someday."

_"Nani?"_ Rei stared at the blonde.

"She's right, darling" Yuuichirou said. "Someday, this will be yours." He thanked the driver and turned to his beautiful young shrine maiden, gathering her into his arms. "Ready to meet the Kumadas, my love?"

A faint, feeble "no" was all Rei could muster, but she had no choice in the matter. As her friends joined her, two people appeared in the doorway of the mansion and waved. Usagi promptly waved back, yelling _"Konnichiwa!"_

A soft groan escaped the miko's lips. 'Why did _she_ have to be the first one to open her mouth?'

Usagi began to stride toward their hosts when she suddenly felt a firm restraining hand on her shoulder. "Usagi-chan!" Makoto whispered, "Don't you think Rei and Yuuichirou should greet them first?"

"Oh! You're right, Mako-chan! What _was_ I thinking?"

"You weren't thinking at all!" Rei hissed at the blonde. "As usual." Donning her brightest smile, she took her Yuuichirou's offered hand and the pair walked up to the door together.

Deep bows followed, and the tall, distinguished-looking older gentleman smiled warmly at them. "Great to see you again, son! It's been far too long. And _this_ lovely young lady beside you must be the girl you've fallen so madly in love with. I can certainly see one reason why!" Yuuichirou's parents were dressed in expensive kimonos and Rei blushed, suddenly feeling like some poor waif off the street, though she valiantly continued to smile.

"Takeo-san, Noriko-san, it is my pleasure to introduce you to my fiancee, the love of my life, Miss Hino Rei." Yuuichirou announced proudly.

"It is a great honor to finally meet my Yuuichirou's parents" Rei spoke, bowing again.

"What a lovely young lady you are, Hino-san!" the petite woman smiled. "We've heard so many interesting things about you. But you must be feeling tired after your flight. Please introduce us to your friends, then we can all go inside to relax and get to know each other better."

After another round of polite introductions with the other teenagers, Kumada Takeo grinned. "Now that all the stuffy formalities are out of the way, let's go sit and chat. Minna, welcome to our humble home."

Makoto glanced over at Ami and whispered,_ 'humble home?'_, producing a soft giggle from the blue-haired girl. With the Kumadas leading the way, Rei and Yuuichirou followed them into the mansion with their friends tagging close behind.

After removing their shoes, everyone gathered in a large sitting room and chose spots on two long over-stuffed sofas. The elder Kumada offered, "Would anyone like something to drink?"

"Hai hai! I'll have a soda please!" Usagi asked, "And would you happen to have any-"

A not-so-discreet nudge from Makoto silenced the blonde. _"Usagi-chan!_ Wait for dinner!"

Kumada Takeo laughed. "You certainly _must_ be the same Tsukino Usagi we've heard about! My son warned me about your... ah... love of food."

"Usagi-chan is famous across the Minato ward of Tokyo for her insatiable appetite, Kumada-san" Rei added, slipping her friend a quick, stern look from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm not insatiable, Rei-chan! I just like to eat!" the blonde shot back.

"The catering company will arrive with our meals in... oh... about another hour, Usagi-chan" Takeo told the girl. Usagi beamed happily, eliciting another chuckle from her host.

"Daichi-san isn't preparing dinner today?" Yuuichirou asked his father. He turned to his fiancee and added, "He's the family chef, Rei darling. Though he doesn't live here, his home is in Nanjo. Oh, and his wife also drops by a few times a week to tidy up the place."

"Don't forget that he's our part-time gardener as well, Yuuichirou-chan" Takeo laughed. "Unfortunately, he isn't with us this week. He and his wife recently had a second child, so I insisted he take some time off to be with her and the new baby. Which means that, for now, your mother and I are roughing it."

Minako diverted her eyes from the opulent surroundings to stare at Taro. _"This is roughing it?"_ she whispered unbelievingly.

"Do you have many staff employed at your home, Kumada-san?" Rei asked the attractive older woman.

"Just Daichi-san and his wife, Hino-san. May I call you Rei?"

"Of course, Kumada-san. Please do."

"Then you may call me Noriko, Rei-chan" she smiled.

"This is certainly a lovely home you have, Kumada-san" Ami complimented Noriko. "I'm honestly quite surprised. After hearing Yuuichirou-chan refer to it as a cottage, I was expecting something considerably more... modest."

"Calling it a cottage is just a little family joke, Mizuno-san. We've always thought of it that way because it's where we vacation often. That is, when we aren't traveling or at our main home in Kyoto." She looked closely at the blue-haired girl and the boy who sat close beside her, holding her hand. "You're quite famous in your own right, Mizuno-san. It's an honor to have the brightest student in all of Japan staying with us."

Ami blushed at the compliment and smiled back shyly.

"Ami-chan even won a car in the All-Japan Examinations last year, Okasan" Yuuichirou told his mother. "She's become an excellent driver."

"Oh? That's quite impressive, Mizuno-san. If you and your friends would like to explore the area during your stay, please feel free to take my car. I don't drive often so it's really a waste to have it sitting around unused."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kumada-san." Ami humbly thanked her with yet another shy smile.

"Father_ still_ doesn't drive?" Yuuichirou asked his mother.

"I never found the time to get my driver's license" their male host admitted to the group, somewhat embarrassed. "When we're in Okinawa, I rely on my Noriko to take us where we need to go."

The teens continued chatting with their hosts until the doorbell rang. "That must be our meal" Takeo said. "Yuuichirou-chan, would you mind showing the caterers where to set up?"

The boy nodded and gave Rei a quick kiss on the cheek, causing her pretty face to redden. "I'll be right back, honey" her fiancee promised. He disappeared down a wide hallway, leaving Rei feeling as though she was sitting on pins and needles.

"Rei-chan," Takeo said, "I understand that in addition to being an excellent student at your private school, you also work as a miko at the Hikawa Jinja."

"That's correct, Takeo-san" Rei nodded. "A member of the Hino family has served at the shrine for many generations now. My grandfather is the Shinto priest there."

Takeo told his wife, "Noriko honey, the next time we're in Tokyo we simply must visit." He continued, "I'm looking forward to meeting your grandfather, Rei-chan. He sounds like a very learned man."

"Hai, he is, Takeo-san. My Ojii-chan is really quite special" she added, a touch of pride in her voice.

A few minutes later, Yuuichirou reappeared in the hallway. "Minna, dinner's on. Come and get it!"

Everyone but Rei laughed as Usagi abruptly sprang from the sofa. _"I'm ready!_ Lead me to the food, Yuuichirou-chan!"

The miko groaned inwardly._ 'So much for Usagi's promise not to eat so much!'_ she thought with a sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

After enjoying a selection of delicious main courses followed by a decadently rich dessert in the Kumada's large dining room, Usagi leaned back in her chair wearing a huge, satisfied grin. "Yuuichirou-chan, I wish I ate like this every day!"

"If you did, you'd need a larger fuku before we go back to school, Usagi-chan!" Makoto teased. She was impressed by the quality and variety of the catered meal, and made a mental note to try her hand at one of the new Okinawan dishes her Yuji had particularly enjoyed when they returned home next week.

The unperturbed petite blonde made a face. "I can't help it if I have a healthy appetite, Mako-chan! Like I told you before, I'm a growing girl."

Takeo asked, "Yuuichirou said you are a very accomplished young chef, Makoto-chan. I'd like your opinion on what we've just sampled here. Do you think I should compliment the catering company, or find someone else in the future?"

"I'd use them again, Kumada-san" the tall brunette replied confidently, though she was a little surprised to have her cooking knowledge suddenly put to the test. "In my humble opinion, the goya chanpuru was nearly perfect and the umi-budo was very nice as well. Our dessert was also quite good, although I would personally have used a little less sugar."

Yuuichirou's father listened intently as she spoke. "That's pretty much the way I saw it, Makoto-chan. My son is absolutely right, you certainly_ do_ know a thing or two about the culinary arts. I'm very impressed!"

"Arigatou, Kumada-san" Makoto replied with a smile. Beneath the table, Yuji softly squeezed her hand, feeling extremely proud of his girlfriend.

Yuuichirou refilled his and Rei's long-stemmed glasses from an opened bottle of vintage wine. "I think I'd better bring the luggage upstairs soon, while I'm still able to move!" he remarked. "After that big bowl of anmitsu I just put away, I could use the exercise."

An idea suddenly popped into Rei's mind about how best to 'exercise' her Yuuichirou, but she temporarily set aside the amorous thought and smiled sweetly at him instead.

"Yuuichirou-chan, when you're finished here, why don't you escort everyone upstairs to their rooms so they can get settled in?" his father suggested. "Afterward, you can show them around the house and grounds. I have to go make an overseas phone call. I shouldn't be very long."

"Good idea, Otosan" the young apprentice nodded. Kumada Takeo excused himself and left the table after accepting a polite round of thanks from his guests.

Noriko turned to Rei and smiled. "I occasionally enjoy an after-dinner cigarette with my coffee outside on the rear deck, Rei-chan. Yuuichirou told me that you smoke too, so why don't we both sit outside together and chat for a while? It's a lovely evening and the ocean view is quite stunning at this time of day."

Everyone stared at the miko as she hesitated, Rei's quivering voice rising above faint giggling from Minako across the dining table. "Uh... of course, Noriko-san. I'd... like that." She shot a panicked glance in the direction of her boyfriend, who smiled back reassuringly.

"Go ahead, Rei my love. You and mother can engage in a little girl talk while I give our friends a tour of the place. We'll meet up with you both in the living room later on."

Rei tried her hardest to ignore her friends' glances and stood up. "I... uh... need to find my purse, Noriko-san. Please excuse me a moment, I'll be right back."

"Take your time, Rei-chan" the woman replied in a friendly tone. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of things to chat about."

The miko gulped, her stomach churning nervously as she walked out of the dining room. Noticing how stressed his girl appeared, Yuuichirou promptly followed her and caught up to his fiancee as she reached the other end of the hallway.

"Still feeling nervous, my love?"

Rei glowered up at him. _"Of course I'm nervous, Yuuichirou-chan!_ I have to be alone with your mother and we've only just met. What if I say something dumb? She'll hate me!"

"Don't worry, darling" he answered soothingly. "Just relax and be yourself."

"Why does everyone keep telling me to do that?"

"My parents approve of you, sweetheart. I already know they do."

"They..._ do?_ Are you sure, honey?"

"Most definitely, my love. You've made quite an impact since we arrived, Rei-chan. They really like you a lot!" He grinned, "Then again, what's not to like?"

"Well... uh... _and another thing!"_ the flustered girl continued. "Why did you tell your mother that I smoke? If the girls see me, I'll never hear the end of it!"

"It isn't exactly a surprise to our friends, my love. Not anymore. Remember what happened at the airport?"

_"That's not the same thing!"_ Rei insisted. She snatched up her purse with trembling hands as Minako and Taro joined them, followed by Makoto and Yuji who were still discussing the dinner menu.

"I'm sorry. I only mentioned it to her because it's something you both have in common, Rei darling." Yuuichirou replied. "When you're outside on the deck together, I'm sure you'll find plenty of other things to talk about."

"If you say so." Unconvinced, Rei gave Yuuichirou a quick kiss on the cheek and began heading back to the dining room, only to frown even more deeply when Minako winked at her as she walked past.

"Enjoy your coffee and cigarettes with your mother-in-law, Rei-chan!" the blonde tittered.

Rei shot her a glare that could melt an iceberg. _"Shut up, Minako-chan!"_

_. . . . ._

Upstairs, Yuuichirou swung open the first bedroom door and stepped back. "Who'd like this one?"

Minako peered inside, spotting the large bed and beyond that, an expansive picture window that reached nearly from floor to ceiling with a clear view of the ocean. Before anyone else could speak, she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him and their luggage inside. "We'll take it, Yuuichirou-chan!"

"Are you sure, Minako-chan? There's five other rooms up here."

The blonde sat on the edge of the bed and jiggled up and down. "No squeaks. That's even better!" she giggled. "We'll stay here!" She smiled alluringly at Taro, her lover's face instantly turning red.

Makoto groaned. "Minako-chan, is that all you ever think about?"

_"Of course not, silly!_ I think of other things too... sometimes!"

"You're impossible." Makoto and the others followed Yuuichirou down the hall and eventually everyone had chosen a room. Ami and Ryo set about unpacking in a bedroom chosen by the couple because it had a writing desk containing a small selection of interesting books.

Ryo hung the last of his short-sleeved shirts in a closet and turned to face his girl. "Ami-chan, it looks like you'll be able to see those coral reefs after all. It was very nice of Noriko to offer you the use of her car."

"Yuuichirou's parents are just as friendly and outgoing as he described, Ryo-kun" she agreed. "I believe we're going to have a simply _wonderful_ time here." The love of his life slipped her pale blue one-piece bathing suit into a drawer and slid it closed, smiling coyly at him. "With or without the coral reefs."

"Are there any other attractions you'd like to see while we're in Okinawa, my love?"

"I can think of_ one_ very special attraction, Ryo-kun. I think it's the nicest attraction of all. One I'd like to see... quite frequently."

"Oh?" Ryo wondered. "What's that, Ami-chan?"

In response, his girlfriend sat on the edge of their bed, her smile growing as she playfully bounced up and down on it just as Minako had done. "No squeaks."

The fifteen-year-old boy's eyes widened. _"Ami-chan!"_

. . . . .

On the large elevated wooden deck behind the home, a very nervous Hino Rei took another sip of her coffee. Across the table from the raven-haired miko, Noriko gazed out across the nearby sea. "Isn't the view wonderful from here, Rei-chan?"

"Hai, Noriko-san. It's incredible."

The older woman could feel the tension in her future daughter-in-law's voice. "I understand this day must be more than a little uncomfortable for you. Meeting your boyfriend's parents for the first time is always a stressful thing. It certainly was for me" she confided with a smile.

"It was?"

"But of course, Rei-chan." She was quite pleased to find the girl to be everything her son had said she was, and more. "When Yuuichirou wrote and told us he'd begun working at the Hikawa Jinja, I thought it was a very good decision on his part. Certainly better than aimlessly wandering around Japan. And now, after meeting you and your dear friends, I realize just how wise that decision was."

"Arigatou, Noriko-san" Rei replied, audibly relieved. "I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that."

"Did Yuuichirou ever tell you that my great-grandfather also worked in a shrine at one time?"

Rei's eyebrows went up. "No, he never mentioned anything like that."

"He was training to be a Shinto priest, like your grandfather is, but found the discipline a little too demanding. So he left." She smiled warmly at Rei. "So I understand more than you realize about your life. I know you are hard-working, very disciplined and extremely devoted to the people that matter in your life."

"I always try my very best" the miko replied modestly.

"Those are all things Takeo and I value quite highly. I believe our Yuuichirou is a very lucky boy to have met you, Rei-chan. Takeo and I think you are a simply outstanding young lady. I'd formally like to welcome you into the Kumada family."

Rei couldn't believe her ears. Everything was going far better than she had dared hope, and she was rapidly developing a strong liking to both of her fiancee's parents. 'My Yuuichirou wasn't kidding' she thought. 'They really are wonderful people!' Now feeling much more at ease, she calmly continued chatting with Noriko while on the grounds below, her friends emerged from their exploration of the large house and strolled together across the back yard. She watched as her Yuuichirou waved them forward, still acting as an impromptu tour guide.

. . . . .

"There are the palm trees you mentioned, Yuuichirou-chan!" Minako exclaimed as she and Taro strolled across the grass. _"I love them!"_

Beside her, Makoto asked, "What_ is it_ with you and palm trees, Minako-chan?"

"I don't know. They just look so... exotic, I guess."

"I fell out of that one once when I was a kid" the apprentice pointed at one of the trees with a laugh. "It really hurt!"

Yuuichirou led everyone further back along the property toward the large swimming pool, complete with diving board at one end. They reached it and were surprised to find it sitting empty. "That's odd" the young man puzzled. His father strolled up to them and he gestured toward the pool. "You haven't filled it yet this year, Otosan. Have you given up swimming?"

Having finished his phone call, Takeo had rejoined the teens and now explained, "We found a small crack in it last autumn, Yuuichirou-chan. The damage has since been repaired but Daichi-san hasn't had time to set it up yet. I'm sorry to disappoint everyone, but I'm sure you can appreciate how a new baby can take up a lot of a man's time."

Though feeling even more disappointed than the others, Ami nodded in agreement. "That's completely understandable, Kumada-san. Children do have a way of taking over your life... and your heart" she added softly, remembering her little Chieko-chan and how a single precious day with their six-year-old daughter from the future had so brightened hers and Ryo's lives.

Taro promptly stepped forward. "Kumada-san, my brother and I know a thing or two about pools. We helped maintain a public pool back home in Nerima for a time. We'd be happy to clean it and get it up and running for you, if you don't mind. With Yuuichirou and Ryo's help it won't take long. We can start first thing tomorrow."

"I do appreciate the thought, Taro-chan. But I couldn't impose. You are our guests."

"It's no trouble at all, Kumada-san!" Minako interjected. "After bringing us all the way down to Okinawa to stay at your lovely home, it's the least we can do."

"Well... if you'd really like to, then by all means!" Takeo grinned. "Yuuichirou-chan, you have wonderful friends here."

"Hai, Otosan. I do. They're the best."

. . . . .

After wandering around the spacious back yard for a time, admiring the landscape and enjoying a warm ocean breeze, Takeo led the group back into the mansion. Usagi promptly ran off to the kitchen to quench her thirst with another soda, while everyone else gathered again in the sitting room and waited for Noriko and Rei to return from their private chat.

"So... how do you like the place so far?" Takeo asked.

"It's quite the cottage you have here!" Yuji chuckled, still in awe of his first taste of the life of the well-to-do.

Takeo laughed. "I see Yuuichirou has kept the 'family cottage' joke alive. Our home in Kyoto is much more in keeping with traditional Japanese style than this-" He was interrupted by the distant sound of a ringing telephone. "Please excuse me for a moment while I take this call. Minna, please make yourselves at home."

After he left, Minako leaned against her boyfriend and sighed wistfully. "We should have our own place like this someday, Taro-chan. I could get used to living like a millionaire!"

"Uh, I'll see what I can do about that, honey" Taro grinned.

"Nothing like turning up the pressure on the boyfriend, Minako-chan!" Makoto teased the blonde.

"I'm not pressuring my Taro, Mako-chan. I know that becoming rich like this takes a lot of time and effort. After all, Rome wasn't burned in a day!"

"I think you mean 'built in a day', Minako-chan" Ami smiled.

"Oh. That's true too!"

Makoto regarded her blonde friend with amusement. "Something tells me you're feeling jealous of Rei, Minako-chan. She's going to marry into money, and probably have the kind of life the rest of us can only dream about."

"Me?_ Jealous?_ Well... uh... maybe just a little."

Takeo wasn't long, returning to the sitting room just as his wife and Rei entered from another direction. The teens were amazed to see Rei smiling happily, the miko appearing much more relaxed and self-assured than she had in days.

The elder Kumada frowned. "I just got off the phone with our office in Berlin, Noriko honey."

"Problems, Takeo?"

"Hai. That important business deal they were working on has stalled. It appears our German friends wish to renegotiate the terms."

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that. Will they be able to manage?"

Takeo shook his head. "I don't think so. Our new man in the Berlin office lacks experience. He's in over his head. It looks like I'll have to fly there tomorrow and help straighten things out."

"But we just got here!" Yuuichirou exclaimed. "Can't it wait until our visit is over?" As he spoke, Usagi entered clutching her soda and sat down on the sofa beside Minako.

"I'm afraid not, son. This is something that has to be dealt with immediately." The man sighed, "I'll need your assistance in this one too, Noriko honey. You and the director's wife get along very well, and having you there with me would certainly help smooth things over."

"I understand." Noriko had encountered situations like this many times before, and news of yet another sudden trip out of the country was not much of a surprise to her. "How long will we be away?"

"Just a couple of days. Three at most. We'll leave tomorrow on the first available flight."

If this turn of events had happened earlier in the day, Rei would have jumped for joy. But now she felt keen disappointment, having gotten along so incredibly well with her fiancee's parents, and especially with Noriko.

Takeo addressed his son. "Yuuichirou-chan, we'll be home before you and your friends return to Tokyo. I promise we'll make up for lost time then. But as of tomorrow, you and Rei are in charge. I assume you'll keep things running smoothly until we return?"

Yuuichirou nodded. "No problem, Otosan." He smiled at his girl. "We'll be fine."

Rei confidently added, "You can certainly count on us, Noriko-san. I'll make _very_ sure everyone pitches in to keep things in perfect order while you're away."

"I know we can rely on you, Rei-chan" Noriko replied with a warm smile.

On the sofa, Usagi and Minako exchanged worried glances._ "Oh-oh!_ I think we're going to have a very different vacation than what we planned on, Usagi-chan" Minako whispered to her. "We both know what Rei can be like when she's in charge."

"I think you're right, Minako-chan" Usagi whispered back glumly. Rei overheard the conversation and glared sternly at the duo.

Usagi and Minako both fell silent, grinning sheepishly at the raven-haired girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

With the hour of nine p.m. arriving in Okinawa, the sun had long since set upon the subtropical island and the Kumada's large stately home. But daylight had not slipped away without first pausing to redecorate the evening sky above the blue-green Philippine Sea in nature's soft pastels. Inside the mansion, Yuuichirou and Rei sat in the living room with Takeo and Noriko, making the most of their limited time together before the Kumadas would have to excuse themselves to prepare for their early morning flight. The engaged couple's friends had decided it would be best to spend this evening to themselves, to allow Rei additional bonding time with her fiancee's mother and father before they left for Germany.

Upstairs in Aino Minako's bedroom, a beautiful girl with impossibly-long golden blonde hair stood gazing through the oversized window, watching a tiny light bobbing and flickering somewhere far out at sea. In the window's reflection, feelings of anticipation and growing passion brought a smile to the girl's lips as she waited for her Taro to finish his shower. But further thoughts of her love were interrupted by a knock on her opened doorframe. Minako turned around to find Usagi standing in the hallway, an unsettled look on her friend's face.

"Something wrong, Usagi-chan? Are you missing your Mamoru too much?" Minako teased the other blonde.

Usagi stepped into the bedroom and sighed heavily. "I'm worried, Minako-chan. Worried about Rei, and what's going to happen here in the next few days."

"I think I know what's bothering you" Minako said. "We both heard what Yuuichirou's mother said to Rei earlier about looking after things while they're gone. And how Rei promised Noriko she'd make sure we all help her keep everything perfect."

"That's _exactly_ what's bothering me, Minako-chan! Sooner or later, Rei-chan is going to ask for our help with something. But I'm _not_ perfect!" Usagi groaned. "I just _know_ I'm going to do something wrong or make a mistake, and Rei-chan will get really mad at me again. I don't know why, Minako-chan" she fretted. "It just happens!"

"Me too, Usagi-chan" Minako nodded understandingly. "Isn't it strange how bad things always seem to happen to us?"

"We can't disappoint Rei if she asks for help, Minako-chan! Not _this_ time!" Usagi waggled her index finger at the other blonde to emphasize her point. "This vacation is much too important for her and Yuuichirou. Somehow, we need to help show her future in-laws what a capable person she is without causing another disaster. But... I'm afraid I'm just going to wreck everything."

"That's not the only problem, Usagi-chan. If Rei asks us for help and we mess up now, she will _never_ forgive us. _Never ever!_ Remember how mad at us she got when her grandpa was in the hospital and we helped out at the shrine? This would be a million times worse!"

_"No!"_ Usagi gasped. "That day at the shrine was bad enough! Rei yelled at us for a whole week after that!"

"We kind of deserved it though" Minako admitted, smiling wryly. "I have to admit, breaking those light bulbs and putting that big scratch in the hall paneling with that stupid ladder wasn't too bright."

Usagi began to snicker. "Neither was soaking the shrine's kitchen floor in soapy water! But that was _my_ fault, Minako-chan."

"Well at least _you_ weren't the one who blew up that box of ofuda!"

"No, but I broke the kitchen window!"

The two blondes looked at each other and began to giggle, then suddenly burst out laughing, collapsing against one another for support. Eventually reigning in their emotions, their grins began fading, then abruptly vanished as both girls came to a sudden grim realization.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi gasped. "I think Rei-chan could be in big trouble!"

. . . . .

Further down the hall, Ami and Ryo lay close together across the top of their bed, their feet dangling off one side. The Okinawa travel guide they had brought along sat propped open between them, and the couple was browsing it to find places they and their friends may like to visit.

"How about a trip to Shikinaen Garden, Ami-chan?" Ryo suggested, pointing to a feature on the map. "We'd have to drive all the way back to Naha, but according to these pictures it looks really nice. Something I think Mako-chan and Yuji in particular would enjoy."

"It does, Ryo-kun! I'll add it to the list" Ami nodded. "I was thinking of Azama Sunsun beach, but it's still rather early in the year. It may still be closed." She noticed Usagi trudging past their open door from Minako's room and called to her. "Usagi-chan, have you thought about taking a day trip while we're here? If there's someplace you'd like to visit, please let us know."

The blonde paused and thought for a second. "Now that you mention it, there is one place I'd like to visit, Ami-chan. I saw an ad for it on the tv set in my bedroom earlier. Do you think we could go to the Okinawa Zoo and Museum?" she asked hopefully. "Some of the animals look really cute."

"Let me check, Usagi-chan." Ryo quickly leafed through the guide. "Here it is. It's in Okinawa City, Ami my love. Looks to be about an hour's drive north from Nanjo."

I think we can manage that, Usagi-chan" Ami agreed at once. "It sounds like fun."

"Arigatou!" Usagi's mood instantly brightened and she wished the couple a good night before continuing down the hall to her room.

"Are you sure you don't mind driving so far on unfamiliar roads, my love?" Ryo asked after Usagi had gone. "We've never been there before. There's a chance we may become lost."

"I'll never get lost as long as I have you to help guide me, Ryo-kun." The blue-haired girl set aside the book, got up and quietly eased their bedroom door closed until it clicked shut. "On second thought" she spoke softly, "getting lost may sometimes be the best thing that could ever happen."

"It could?"

"Hai." She sat again on the bed, reclining beside her young man, reaching out to slowly run her fingers through her boyfriend's thick, dark hair. She leaned closer, until her lips nearly touched his, her bright blue eyes aflame, her heart filled with with yearning for her Ryo. "I want to get lost tonight, my Ryo-kun. Lost in your smile... lost in your eyes... lost in our love together."

Ryo's lips gently closed the gap between the teenage lovers and the couple shared a deep, tender kiss.

. . . . .

Outside the mansion, seated on a bench near the railing along one side of the wooden deck, Kino Makoto and Ito Yuji silently gazed upward into the indigo night sky. Makoto's brown ponytail brushed softly over Yuji's arm as she snuggled against him, their shared warmth fending off an evening chill that was quickly forming in the spring sea air. From above them came the faint sounds and flashing red and green lights of a jet airliner as they watched it pass high overhead.

"Arigatou, Yuji-chan. Thanks for helping me make it through my first plane ride. And especially... the landing part."

"It was my pleasure, Mako-chan." He smiled happily in the near-darkness. "I'm glad I actually _was_ a help. At least now I know you're still not tired of my kisses!" he joked.

"Never, my love. Never in a million years" the brunette sighed happily.

Yuji sat silently for a time, lost in thought. "I do have one regret."

Makoto's head shifted slightly on his shoulder. "What's that, honey?"

"It's just... Sweetheart, I'll probably never be able to give you the kind of life you truly deserve. A life like this, where you don't ever have to worry about things like paying the bills, or riding on some rattly old bus every day to a boring job someplace. The kind of things we'll have to deal with in a few more years." The sixteen-year-old boy's gaze dropped to the railing. "You deserve so much better than that."

"Do you honestly think those things bother me, Yuji-chan?" she asked him softly. "They don't, honey. You've given me so much more in life already. True love, and happiness, and a feeling of contentment inside that I can't even _begin_ to describe. Having you love me and care for me is the only life I truly want."

"Really?"

"Really. I don't need to be rich, my love. I just need to be with you."

"I love you, my beautiful Mako-chan. So very, very much."

"I love you too, my Yuji-chan. With all my heart." She kissed his cheek. "It's getting chilly out here. Let's go upstairs to our room, where we can be... nice and warm together." Holding hands, Yuji and Makoto left their bench and reentered the house.

. . . . .

In the living room, Kumada Takeo studied the photograph in his hands. "Your shrine seems like such a peaceful place, Rei-chan. An island of tranquility in the chaos that is Tokyo."

"It really is, Takeo-san" Rei answered. "At least it is... most of the time."

"Takeo and I have heard several upsetting stories about the city, Rei-chan" Noriko said. "Didn't they have a number of disturbances there lately? I've heard tales of dreadful monsters that seemed to appear from nowhere and attack innocent people."

"That _was_ true in the past" the miko admitted. "But there haven't been any youma attacks lately. I'm sure whatever it was has gone now."

"That's quite a relief!" Noriko sighed. "I certainly wouldn't want you or Yuuichirou getting caught up in that sort of thing. It sounds quite dangerous."

_'You have no idea'_ Rei thought, suppressing a smile. She discreetly changed the subject. "Would you like more coffee, Noriko-san?"

"No thank you, Rei-chan. Takeo and I should think about getting some sleep soon. Tomorrow promises to be quite a long day." She handed back most of the pictures. "May we keep this one?" She held up a photo of Rei and Yuuichirou dressed in their shrine clothing and standing together under a large red torii gate.

"Of course" the miko agreed. "I'm sorry it's a little blurry. Usagi isn't exactly highly skilled in... handling a camera."

"You can learn a lot about a person from the friends they keep" Noriko smiled. "Your companions are all very close to one another, and to you. Anyone can plainly see that they love and respect you greatly."

"They're very special" Rei acknowledged. "I consider myself truly lucky to know them."

Takeo stood, lazily stretching his arms. "Time to call it a night, Noriko honey. We have to be on the road by seven."

"I'll take you to the airport in mother's car, Otosan" Yuuichirou volunteered. "You can catch a little more sleep before we get there."

"If you don't mind, _I'll_ do the driving to the airport, Yuuichirou-chan" Noriko insisted with a knowing look. "I wouldn't want your father and I to miss our flight."

Takeo laughed at his son's pained expression. "Yuuichirou has to be the slowest, most cautious driver I've ever known, Rei-chan. Unlike his mother!"

"I've noticed that too, Takeo-san" the miko grinned. Her boyfriend shot her a playful glare and the two couples soon ended their chat with bows and goodnight wishes.

As the teens excused themselves and walked upstairs to their room, Yuuichirou gave Rei a questioning look. "Well, my sweet? What do you think of mother and father? Still worried?"

Rei smiled happily. "Not anymore, my love. Your parents are wonderful! Just as you said they would be." She felt incredibly relieved at how well she and they had gotten along, her earlier fears now but a distant memory. "I really like your mother! We have so much in common" she added.

"I knew you would."

"You _did_, did you?" Rei squeezed his hand. "My Yuuichirou has learned to foretell the future! So tell me, o wise one, what's going to happen next?"

"Next? Hmm... I see... us going into our bedroom."

"Hai. And?"

"I see us getting into bed."

"Ok. And then?"

Yuuichirou grinned slyly. "And _then_ I see us... falling asleep in each other's arms."

"I think you missed a step there, lover" the miko whispered as they reached the upstairs hallway.

"I did?" Yuuichirou asked innocently, stroking his chin in mock bewilderment as they arrived at their bedroom door. "Whatever would _that_ be, Rei darling?"

"Let me show you" Rei replied, her voice soft and alluring, her eyes aglow with desire for the young man she so deeply loved. She closed the door and slipped her arms around him. "It begins like this..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Yuuichirou twisted his head to one side and peered drowsily through contented, sleep-filled eyes at the beeping alarm clock beside his bed. He reached out a hand and clumsily batted at it, finally silencing the intruding noise after a few missed attempts. The girl who lay snuggled close beside him sighed softly.

"Is it six already?"

"Afraid so, Rei darling. It's time to get up."

"I'm too comfortable, honey" she whispered in his ear. "Just a few more minutes." She pressed herself more tightly against him, her head resting beside his shoulder and one arm draped comfortably across his chest.

The young apprentice happily complied, in no real hurry to leave the warm, soft bed they shared. "Did you enjoy your first night in Okinawa?"

"Of course I did" she replied coyly. "Why do you think I'm still so sleepy, lover?" Rei's hand slid up to caress her fiancee's cheek. "You, my love, are simply incredible" she purred. "In _every_ way."

"I know."

The miko abruptly propped herself up on one elbow, glaring playfully at the now-snickering boy. "And incredibly modest too, obviously!"

"Just kidding, darling!" Yuuichirou grinned.

"Well... you _are_ incredible" Rei relented with a smile.

They shared a soft, sweet kiss before the young lovers reluctantly abandoned their bed and slipped into their robes. "Mind if I use the upstairs shower?" Rei asked.

"Please do, my love. I'll use the downstairs one. See you at the breakfast table." Another lingering kiss, and Rei stepped out into the hall and toward her shower. Passing Usagi's closed door, she heard snoring from inside.

_'How on earth does Mamoru deal with that racket?'_ she pondered. 'Maybe he uses ear plugs.' Moving on, she was surprised to find the bedroom door adjacent to the bathroom already open, the room empty. 'Mako-chan and Yuji must be early birds today.'

. . . . .

Downstairs in the mansion's large, well-equipped kitchen, Makoto was in her element, preparing breakfast for her hosts while Yuji assisted her. A night of tender passion had left the young soul-mates feeling blissfully happy, and Makoto hummed to herself as she worked, despite an earlier polite objection from Noriko.

"You needn't put yourself out like this, Makoto-chan" the woman had said appreciatively. "I don't expect our guests to have to work for their room and board when they stay with us."

"It's no trouble at all, Noriko-san. I'm just glad to do whatever I can to help!" Makoto had replied with a bright smile. "Your regular cook isn't here, so what better time and place to pitch in?"

"Arigatou, Makoto-chan. From what I've heard of your skills in the kitchen, I'm sure Takeo and I will enjoy whatever you decide to prepare."

Now alone in the kitchen with her Yuji, Makoto was putting the finishing touches on bowls of her best miso soup and an egg-and-rice dish when Rei walked in. "I thought I'd find you two here" the miko said. "Having fun?"

The brunette grinned back. "Rei-chan, this place is fantastic!" Makoto pointed at a large stainless-steel appliance across the room. "They even have a full-size oven!" She sighed, "The things I could make, if only my apartment kitchen was this well equipped."

"Did you rest well?" Rei asked. She immediately caught the coy glance Makoto and Yuji gave one another and grinned. "I thought so!"

Makoto blushed as she ladled soup into a bowl. "Uh... anyone else up yet?"

"Usagi is still in bed, doing her best impersonation of a tractor. I think Ami and Ryo are still asleep too."

"What about Minako and Taro?" Yuji asked the miko. "My brother isn't usually a late sleeper."

_"Those two?"_ Rei laughed. "I'll be shocked if we see them before noon!" She asked her friend, "Mako-chan, would you mind if I give you the kitchen duties for the next few days?"

_"Would I mind?"_ the taller girl feigned surprise. "I'd be really upset if you_ didn't_, Rei-chan!"

"I expected you to say that! Arigatou, Mako-chan. That's one less thing I have to worry about." She stepped closer to her friends. "Yuuichirou and I will be going to the airport with his parents. When we come back, I'll decide how we can best run the place while they're away. I really don't want to turn this into a work holiday, but with a property this large, there's bound to be lots to do. I'd like everything to be absolutely pristine when they return."

"Whatever you need, just name it, Rei-chan" Yuji agreed. "Us guys will start on the swimming pool while you're gone."

"Thanks, Yuji-chan. You're a big help. Now all I have to worry about is Usagi and Minako. Hopefully they won't destroy everything they touch like they did that day at the shrine" she grumbled as she left.

"Rei is really taking her job seriously, Mako-chan" her boyfriend observed.

"I don't blame her, honey. She wants to leave Yuuichirou's parents with a really good impression, and keeping everything spotless for them would be a big boost to her image. Would you carry this to the dining room please, my love?"

"Certainly, my sweet Mako-chan! Anything for the most wonderful woman in the world!"

As he turned to leave with the dish, Makoto kissed his cheek. "You were pretty wonderful yourself last night, Yuji-chan." All her young man could do was blush and smile.

. . . .

"That was an outstanding breakfast, Makoto-chan" Takeo pronounced after the meal. "If you should ever decide to open a restaurant in Tokyo, consider Noriko and I to be regular customers whenever we're in town."

His wife agreed, "This was quite delicious, Makoto-chan. I'm not exaggerating in the least when I say that your skills surpass those of our regular chef. Quite impressive."

"I'm really glad you enjoyed it" the brunette replied modestly. "I hope it holds you over until you get to Germany. The food we had on the flight here was... uh..."

"Disappointing?" Takeo laughed. "You're absolutely right, Makoto-chan! I'm not fond of airline food either, even the stuff they hand out in first class."

"I'll go load your luggage in the car" Yuuichirou volunteered. He and Rei excused themselves and rolled his parents' bags outside. They were joined by Ami and Ryo, who had roused themselves in time to wish their hosts a pleasant trip.

Rei and Ami examined the large Mercedes with interest while their boyfriends loaded its trunk with two suitcases and a matching pair of carry-on bags. "I wish we had one of these at the shrine instead of that tiny, slow van, Ami-chan. It could probably even carry more."

"It's a beautiful car, Rei-chan!" Ami enthused. "So large and luxurious. I can't wait to drive it."

Rei sighed wistfully. "A couple more months and I'll finally have my license too. Oh, while we're on the subject of driving, Ami-chan, I'd like to make you our official driver for the next few days. Would you mind picking Mamoru up at the airport later this afternoon?"

Ami nodded. "I'd be happy to. Can I bring my Ryo-kun along with me?"

"Of course. The last thing I'd ever want to do would be to separate you and Ryo! I'm sure the other guys can finish working on the pool by themselves."

The blue-haired teen smiled brightly. "I'll take good care of your car, Rei-chan."

_"My_ car? Oh, I suppose it is, in a way. At least for a little while."

The Kumadas emerged from their home and after the other teens had wished them a safe flight and they had climbed into the car, Rei and Yuuichirou took their places in the rear of the Mercedes. Noriko pulled the silver car away from the mansion to begin the hour's drive to Naha airport.

Scant seconds later, Minako burst from the front door. _"Did I miss them? Have they gone already?"_

"You're a little late, Minako-chan" Makoto informed the breathless blonde. "They just left."

"Oops! I guess Taro and I shouldn't have taken so long to get out of bed!" she giggled.

"That's what happens when you sleep late" Makoto chided her friend.

"Who said we were sleeping?" Minako asked innocently.

The brunette could only shake her head in disbelief as nearby, Ami politely hid a smile. A moment later, a somewhat flushed Ito Taro also shot through the front door, still hastily fastening the last button on his shirt.

"We're too late to say goodbye, Taro-chan! They're already gone!" his girlfriend told him. "We missed breakfast too." She suddenly smiled coyly at her love. "Want to go back upstairs?"

_"Oh come on, you two!"_ Makoto groaned. "Give it a rest!"

. . . . .

As Noriko drove briskly toward Naha, her husband opened a briefcase that sat on his lap and quickly rechecked some papers. Satisfied, he snapped the case closed and relaxed in the comfortable leather seat. "It's too bad Usagi's boyfriend isn't arriving until later today. You could have saved an extra trip."

"It's no problem, Takeo-san" Rei replied. "I'll send Ami to pick him up."

"I must say, you do have wonderful friends, Rei-chan" Noriko spoke from behind the wheel. "True friends like that are so rare nowadays. They're worth their weight in gold."

"We've been through an awful lot together" Rei said. "They've always been there for Yuuichirou and me."

"Chiba Mamoru is in his first year of university?" the elder Kumada asked her.

"Hai. He's hoping to study medicine."

"Yuuichirou-chan, have you given any further thought to going back to school?" his father questioned. "I know you're not particularly keen on working in the family business, at least not right away. So what are your current plans?"

"I'd like to become much more involved in Shinto, Otosan. Maybe someday even become a priest like Rei's grandfather."

"Oh? That's a very noble endeavor, son. I understand that becoming a Shinto priest is not exactly an easy goal to set for yourself. There's a great deal of intense study involved."

"That's true, Yuuichirou-chan" his mother added as she accelerated around a slower-moving vehicle. "It was too much for my great grandfather, and he was a very good man."

"Hino-sensei is an excellent teacher, mother. I've learned a lot from him so far."

"Rei-chan, you and your family have certainly turned our Yuuichirou's life around" Takeo complimented his future daughter-in-law. "I'd never thought it possible!"

Rei smiled at her love. "Ojii-chan has trained several apprentices over the years, Takeo-san. He recently told me that of all of them, Yuuichirou has shown the most promise. My grandfather is very pleased with him."

_"He did?"_ Yuuichirou blurted in surprise. "When did he say that, Rei-chan?"

"Just last week, honey. Of course, that isn't something he'd ever tell you in person."

Beside the miko, her boyfriend beamed brightly. _"I have promise!"_

"Don't let it go to your head, son" his father chuckled. "Just remember to work hard and make your mother and I proud of you. Though I must say, we already are."

"Hai! I'll do that!" the young apprentice said with a grin stretching nearly from ear to ear.

Rei comfortably stretched out her legs. "I really like your car, Noriko-san. It's certainly a whole lot nicer than the Hikawa Jinja's tiny utility van."

"Arigatou, Rei-chan. It's nice, but the one I have in Kyoto is new and much better than this old thing. It rides more smoothly" the woman replied. "Which reminds me, we'll have to have you over to visit us at our main home soon, after our stay in Okinawa is over."

"My Rei-chan will be getting her full driving license in a couple of months" Yuuichirou announced. "She's really looking forward to it. I am too, having another driver will help out a lot at the shrine."

Takeo's eyebrows suddenly raised. "Your only transportation in Tokyo is a small van?"

"That's right, Takeo-san" Rei answered. "Apart from buses and trains, of course. And my grandfather doesn't drive."

"He's too short to see over the steering wheel!" Yuuichirou joked, receiving a playful poke in the ribs from his fiancee.

"I certainly think a van is not appropriate as our future daughter-in-law's only real means of transportation, Noriko honey" Takeo said. He smiled, "Now I have a very good idea what we should get Rei as an engagement present."

In the seat behind him, Rei's mouth dropped open in utter shock.

"Which would you prefer, Rei-chan?" Noriko asked the stunned miko. "A luxury car like this? Or perhaps something more sporty for a younger person, like a convertible?"

Unbelievingly, as though she were suddenly living in a dream world, Rei slowly turned to hear Yuuichirou reply for her. "Whatever it is, it definitely has to be red" he told his parents. "My Rei likes that color best. And_ I_ think red really suits her" he added with a knowing smile at his girl. "For... many reasons."

_"Uh... but... I really couldn't..."_ she stuttered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Arigatou, Yuuichirou-chan" Takeo nodded. "I'll certainly make a note of that."

_'I can't believe this is happening!'_ was the miko's first thought. It was quickly followed by her second: _'Minako is going to be so jealous!'_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The two brothers from Nerima and Urawa Ryo set to work on readying the Kumada's swimming pool, while their girlfriends watched the proceedings from seats atop the mansion's rear deck. Finding the equipment they needed in a garden shed in a far corner of the property, it didn't take long for the boys to clean out the remaining dried leaves and connect a large hose to a water pipe. As Taro swiftly unrolled the hose toward the pool, Minako stood and called to him. "Take your time, Taro-chan! Don't tire yourself out!"

The seventeen-year-old stopped and waved back. "No problem, sweetheart. This won't take much longer."

Minako returned to her seat, noticing the look Makoto gave her. "Nani?"

The brunette laughed. "After the night you and Taro just had, you're worried about him getting _tired?_ I'm surprised he can still walk!"

"We've only been here one day, Mako-chan."

Makoto grinned at her. "Hai, one day. And by the time Yuuichirou's parents get back, you'll have your Taro so exhausted, he'll have to be carried down the stairs to breakfast every morning!"

The blonde giggled. "He doesn't get _that_ tired, silly! At least... he hasn't yet."

The door behind them swung open and Usagi stumbled outside, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Minna, ohayou" she yawned. "Where's everyone else?"

"They've left for the airport, Usagi-chan" Ami said. "Rei and Yuuichirou should be back in an hour or two."

Usagi stopped in her tracks. "The airport! _Ohh, that's right!"_ Suddenly wide awake, she skipped happily across the deck, long twin trails of golden hair streaming behind her odango. _"Mamo-chan is coming today! I'm so excited!"_

"I'm sure you'll be even more excited later" Makoto muttered. "It'll be just like having two Minakos and two Taros in the house."

"My Ryo-kun and I will be picking him up, Usagi-chan" Ami informed the girl. "His flight arrives at one thirty, so we'll be leaving for the airport at noon. Is it safe to say you'll want to come along?" the blue-haired girl asked with a smile.

_"Hai hai!_" Usagi beamed. "I'll be ready, Ami-chan!" She dropped into a deck chair beside her friend. "Could we go there sooner? What if his plane is early? I don't want to miss one single minute with him!"

"A little anxious, Usagi-chan?" Makoto needled her friend.

"I just can't live another day without my Mamo-chan!"

"Don't let Rei hear you say that, or she'll put him on a flight to Siberia."

"Don't be silly, Mako-chan!" Usagi scoffed. "Rei would never do something so cruel. We're best friends forever, remember?"

"I just hope you and her still feel that way after a couple of days here."

"We will" Usagi insisted. "This vacation won't be _anything_ like that horrible day at the shrine. Minako-chan and I will be extra careful and not cause any problems at all. Won't we, Minako-chan?"

The second blonde didn't reply. She was preoccupied with peering between the palm trees, watching Taro position the end of the hose at the edge of the pool. "This is boring!" she blurted. "I'm going to go help my Taro-chan!"

_"Minako-chan, no!"_ Makoto pleaded. Unheeding, Minako sprang from her chair and scurried down the deck steps. She sprinted across the lawn between the tall palms and ran up to her boyfriend, kissing his cheek.

"Your assistant is here, honey love! What can I do?"

"You want to help us, my sweet? Sure. Hmm..." Taro thought for a moment. "Do you see that valve way over there near the shed, where the hose is connected?"

"That thing with the red handle? Hai! I see it!"

"That turns on the water. Wait there until I give the signal, then ease it open, ok sweetheart? I'm going into the pool to finish installing the underwater lights."

"Got it!"

Taro climbed down the ladder while his girlfriend walked over to wait at the valve. Yuji and Ryo were nearly done, and it only took another minute to secure the last fixture. Meanwhile, the three girls on the deck stood watching at the railing.

"Ami-chan," Makoto asked apprehensively, "why do I suddenly have this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach?"

"I'm not sure, Mako-chan. But I have it too."

Minako spotted them and grinned back, flashing the girls a vee sign with her fingers.

"Looks good, Taro-chan" his brother said inside the pool. "We'll wait here while you test the lights. If everything works, we can start filling this thing."

Taro climbed out of the pool and flipped a switch. "Everything working ok?"

"Hai" Ryo called back. "All the lights are on, Taro-chan."

"Great! You're done in there." He flipped the switch off and waved them out of the pool.

Minako looked away from her friends and back toward the pool just in time to see Taro wave his arm._ "Turning it on!"_ she yelled. She grabbed the handle and gave it a hard tug.

_"Not yet, honey!"_ Taro's warning cry came too late. Cold water blasted from the hose, soaking Yuji and Ryo before they could react.

_"Aahhh!"_ Ryo spluttered. The two boys scrambled toward the ladder while a deluge of water continued spraying into the pool.

_"I knew it!"_ Makoto groaned. She and Ami raced down the steps and over to the ladder, arriving as their dripping-wet boyfriends crawled out onto dry ground.

_"It's really cold!"_ Yuji gasped.

Makoto quickly helped her soggy boyfriend to his feet. "Let's get you inside and out of those wet clothes, Yuji-chan." She glared evilly at Minako who ran up wearing an all-too-familiar sheepish grin.

"Gomen nasai! My mistake!"

"Starting early today, are we?" the brunette growled.

"Minako-chan, you simply _must_ try to be more careful!" Ami scolded her while her precious Ryo-kun stood dripping on the grass.

"I'm really sorry, guys. I guess I messed up this time" Minako mumbled to the boys. "These things happen, you know."

After another wordless, icy glare at the blonde, Makoto escorted her shivering boyfriend back to the house while muttering under her breath, "Funny how these things always happen when_ you're_ around, Minako-chan."

. . . . .

Having said their goodbyes to Takeo and Noriko at the airport, Rei and Yuuichirou strolled back to the parking garage and slipped into the front seats of the Mercedes. Pulling onto the road, Yuuichirou remarked, "You're in charge of the house now, Rei-chan my darling. Any orders for your loving Yuuichirou?"

"Let's get home as soon as we possibly can, honey. I don't like the idea of Usagi and Minako being there without my supervision. Anything could happen."

"What could possibly go wrong in a couple of hours, my love?" he asked.

"I don't know. And that's what worries me."

"Relax, my sweet. You've been incredibly happy since we arrived in Okinawa and you met my parents. Don't let needless concerns dampen your mood. _I_ know! While we're on our way home, why don't you tell me what kind of engagement present you'd like? I can drop the appropriate hint to mother and father when they return." Yuuichirou gave the love of his life a knowing wink. "On second thought, I think I have a very good idea already."

"You do?"

Her boyfriend nodded. "A red convertible" he stated confidently. "Did I guess correctly?"

Rei sighed. "You did, honey. But it just wouldn't feel right to accept such an expensive gift from your parents, Yuuichirou-chan. Matching robes for us, or a nice set of bath towels is one thing. But... _a car?"_

"You'd rather have a set of towels?" he grinned.

"Of course not! I'd _love_ to have my own car."

"Then pick one, darling. Whichever kind your wonderful heart desires. But... would you mind doing your loving fiancee one little favor?" he asked as they entered the expressway.

"What's that, my love?"

_"Please_ don't choose something that can go really fast!"

The miko's eyelids fluttered coyly. "Why not, lover? Don't you trust me behind the wheel?"

"I've seen you drive the shrine's van, remember? In fact, just a few more weeks of therapy and my psychiatrist says I'll be as good as new."

_"Will you stop it?"_ Rei laughed. "Don't be so paranoid, Yuuichirou-chan! I'll be a great driver. A lot better than Minako, that's for sure. Now _there's_ an accident just waiting to happen." Becoming impatient, she glanced over at the speedometer, its needle hovering just below the posted limit. She frowned, "Would you mind picking up the pace, my love? We'll never get home at this rate."

"You really _do_ have a lot in common with my mother!" Yuuichirou joked. "Always picking on the slow guy!"

The raven-haired girl grumbled, "Well, unlike _some_ people here, Noriko and I aren't afraid to get where we want to go. _We_ know how to use the gas pedal _properly._" For added emphasis, she stamped her right foot to the floor.

"That's what scares me!" her boyfriend teased back with an exaggerated shiver. Still grinning, he leaned over and looked at himself in the rear-view mirror. "Those grey hairs are coming in nicely, don't you think, Rei darling?"

"Just drive, honey."

"Yes dear."

. . . . .

Having changed into dry clothing, Ryo and Yuji rejoined their friends downstairs in the living room. Makoto brought out a fresh pot of hot coffee from the kitchen stove and set it on the table, along with several cups. "Drink this" she ordered. "It'll chase away the last of the chill."

Minako sat quietly at one end of the sofa while she waited for Taro to finish at the pool, still embarrassed after her earlier escapade with the water hose. A short time later, Usagi followed Makoto in from the kitchen, munching on a sugary dessert. She paused long enough to waggle a finger at the other blonde before sitting down beside her. "I'm _so_ disappointed in you, Minako-chan!" Usagi took a last bite of her treat and rubbed her fingers together. "Ohh, that bun was really sticky! I should have kept that dish towel to wipe my hands on."

"Usagi-chan, please don't use clean dish towels like that" Makoto grumbled. "That's what bathroom washcloths and warm water are for."

"It was a little damp anyway, Mako-chan. So after I used it, I left it on top of the stove to dry."

Makoto stared at the blonde in alarm._ "You did what?"_

Ryo sniffed the air. "Does anyone else smell something burning?" Before the others could answer, a smoke detector began wailing somewhere nearby.

_"The kitchen!"_ Makoto blanched. She leapt from the sofa and tore down the hall with Ami and the boys on her heels, to find one corner of the dish towel in flames on the still-hot stove. Gingerly grabbing the other end with her fingers, she threw it into the sink and opened the tap, extinguishing the tiny fire. Yuji quickly flung open a nearby window and reached for a large pot, fanning the air to disperse the fumes, while Ryo silenced the screeching detector.

The silence lasted just a few seconds, until it was abruptly broken by an angry yell.

_"Usagi-chan!"_

In the living room, Usagi cringed. _"Oh-oh!_ Mako-chan sounds mad! I wonder what I did this time?"

Makoto soon returned, the ruined towel clenched tightly in her hand as she stomped back into the living room. She held the blackened cloth out in front of her friend's wide eyes. _"Look at this!_ You could have burned the whole house down, Usagi-chan!"

"But... I didn't think-"

"Time for a new rule" the tall brunette sternly announced to the group. "From now on, Usagi and Minako are not allowed in my kitchen anymore."

_"Hey!_ What did _I_ do?" Minako asked defensively.

"I'm not taking any chances, Minako-chan. That part of the house is now off limits to the both of you. And that's final." Makoto folded her arms defiantly. _"Understood?"_

"Hai" both blondes mumbled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

_"Finally!"_ Rei exclaimed, glancing at her wristwatch as their car pulled into the driveway. "I thought we'd have to turn around and go back to the airport for your parents before we even got home."

"I'm not _that_ slow, darling!" her fiancee objected. "Am I?"

"You're not slow? Yuuichirou-chan, when we were driving through Nanjo, we were passed by an old man on a bicycle!"

"Uh... he was going downhill, Rei-chan" Yuuichirou muttered sheepishly.

She looked through the windshield, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of the large white mansion. "At least the house is still standing. I guess those two walking, talking disasters haven't had time to wreck it yet."

Her boyfriend chuckled, "See, my love? All that worrying over nothing." He parked the car and escorted his girl to the front door.

Rei noticed that the lawn around the house was beginning to look a little ragged. "The grass and flower beds could do with some tidying up. I'll have to remember to add it to my list of jobs. Perhaps Yuji and Mako-chan wouldn't mind helping with that, they both like gardening."

"Sounds like my beautiful shrine maiden has everything all planned out!" Yuuichirou remarked as he held the front door open for his fiancee. Half-jokingly he said, "Would you like to call a meeting of your staff to assign duties for the day?"

"That's an excellent idea, honey" Rei answered to his surprise. "I'll do it right now."

"Uh, one little thing, my love." The apprentice tactfully suggested, "I know you want mother and father to see how well you can manage the place while they're out of town, but don't forget that this is supposed to be a nice, fun holiday for everyone. Try not to order them around like servants. They're our friends, and our guests."

Rei replied, "I won't, lover. I know I can be a touch... demanding at times. But I'll try to keep that part of my nature under tight control" she promised with a warm smile. "It helps that I feel so incredibly happy, my darling Yuuichirou. All my dreams are beginning to come true." She slipped her arms around her man after they entered the foyer. "Especially _this_ one." Their lips met, the miko's eyes closing as they kissed passionately, holding one another in a soft warm embrace.

_"Now_ what am I going to do?" Usagi's upset voice reached the miko's ears from further down the hall. "One little mistake, and now Mako-chan won't let me in the kitchen anymore! Do you know what that means, Minako-chan? _No more sneaking snacks!_ I'm going to starve to death!"

Rei's eyes opened, the sweet moment of tenderness with her Yuuichirou interrupted by her blonde friend's loud complaint. She frowned, "Sounds like Usagi is causing trouble again. I'd better go find out what happened."

"Stay calm, Rei darling" Yuuichirou said softly. "I'm sure it was nothing important."

"No? Let's go find out." Rei dropped her purse on a small table, kicked off her red heels and strode down the hall and into the living room. Usagi and Minako were still seated together on the sofa, both girls looking decidedly unhappy.

"Ohayou, Rei-chan, Yuuichirou-chan! You're back!" Usagi looked up at the arriving couple with a hollow grin on her face.

"Obviously we're back" the miko replied curtly. _"Well?"_

"Uh... well what, Rei-chan?" Minako asked, just a little too innocently for Rei's liking.

"What happened while we were away, Minako-chan? I heard Usagi whining the moment we walked in."

"Oh, not much" Minako said with a nervous giggle. "You know, a little of this, a little of that." Her gaze shifted uneasily from side to side, increasing the miko's suspicions further.

"Usagi-chan, why did Mako-chan ban you from the kitchen?"

"It was nothing, Rei-chan! _Honest!_ I just... ruined a dish cloth."

Rei relaxed. "That's it? Just a ruined dish cloth? That's not such a big deal" she said with relief.

"Hai!" Usagi nodded briskly. "No big deal!"

Without thinking, Minako added, "And Mako-chan put the fire out before anything else got damaged, Rei-chan."

Usagi glowered at the second blonde. _"Quiet, Minako-chan!"_

_"Fire?"_ Rei's voice went up an octave._ "What fire?"_

_"Ohh!_ Minako-chan, now look what you've said!"

Rei's hands began to tremble. "_You_ caused a _fire_ in the_ kitchen?_"

"Just a teeny tiny one" Usagi insisted, holding up her finger and thumb a millimetre apart. "No harm done. And Ryo and Yuji are fine too."

"Oh? That's certainly good to hear!" Rei replied sarcastically. "Would you mind telling me what happened to Ryo and Yuji?" The miko's earlier happiness was disintegrating before her eyes, her mood quickly turning from joy to dread.

_"That wasn't me!"_ Usagi blurted. "Minako was the one who nearly drowned them in the pool."

"Arigatou, Usagi-chan!" Minako grumbled. "Why don't you tell the whole world while you're at it?"

_"Drowned? In the pool?"_ Rei spun on her heel. "Yuuichirou-chan, help me find the others. We're all going to have a little talk."

. . . . .

With everyone present and seated, Rei stood between them in the center of the living room. "Minna, listen closely please. I realize that you're all here for a nice holiday, to have a little fun in Okinawa together. But any further incidents like what happened this morning... I simply _will not tolerate!"_ She glared at Usagi and Minako. "I'm going to be watching you two troublemakers extra closely for the next few days. Nothing is going to ruin this holiday and my chance to impress Noriko and Takeo. _Nothing!_ Understand?"

"Hai."

"Good!" The young miko took a deep, calming breath, remembering what her boyfriend had said earlier. Her voice softened, "There's no reason why we can't all have a good time, all I'm asking is for everyone to help me out a little. Is that too much to expect?"

"No, Rei-chan" Usagi agreed. "No more problems."

"Arigatou. After lunch, I'm going to assign some duties. Nothing hard, just a little cleaning and tidying. Things like that. Does anyone mind?"

"I'm sure we'll all do our best to help out, Rei-chan" Ami said. "We know what this trip means to you. Things may have gotten off to a bad start, but it will certainly get better from here on."

"I hope so, Ami-chan." She turned back to the two blondes. "Let's put the past behind us, enjoy one of Mako-chan's delicious lunches, and start over again. On the right foot this time."

Minako smiled happily at the miko. "I promise to be extra careful from now on, Rei-chan."

"I know you will, Minako-chan" Rei smiled back.

. . . . .

The teens had gathered around the dining table and were busily feasting on the brunette's latest handiwork. "I haven't had Okinawan hirayachi before, Mako-chan. This is delicious!" Yuji complimented his girlfriend. "Can we have it again sometime, after we go home?"

"I'll make it for you any time you like, my love" Makoto promised.

"It even _looks_ fancy too, Mako-chan" Minako added. "Or, it did before everyone ate most of it!"

"It's an easy recipe, Minako-chan. Would you like me to teach it to you sometime so you can prepare it for Taro and yourself?"

"Sure!"

Feeling much happier now that Usagi and Minako had promised to be more diligent, Rei resisted the temptation to comment on Minako's frightening lack of cooking skills, deciding instead to tease her friend in a different way. "Yuuichirou's parents told me that they're going to buy me an engagement present, Minako-chan. Something you may be interested in."

"A present?" Minako's curiosity was instantly piqued. "Wait, don't tell me! Let me guess!"

"Guess away."

"Ok! Is it... a new wardrobe? Some shoes, or a new dress?"

"No. Not even warm. Try again" Rei smiled, toying with her friend.

"Hmm..." The blonde's eyes glimmered brightly, "An all-expenses-paid shopping trip on the Ginza! That_ has_ to be it!"

"Sorry. Think bigger."

"Is it something involving school, Rei-chan?" Ami asked. "Perhaps... special classes or tutoring?"

"With the two best students in Japan already tutoring me and everyone else in our study sessions, that's the _last_ thing I'd need, Ami-chan!" Rei chuckled. "Nice try though." Ami and Ryo both blushed shyly at the compliment.

_"I know!"_ Usagi suddenly blurted. "It's a free pass to all the best restaurants in Tokyo for a whole year! That's what_ I'd_ want!"

"Wrong again. Usagi-chan, we're enjoying the best food in the country right now. Why would I ever want anything less?" Now it was Makoto's turn to feel a little embarrassed, the brunette glad to find Rei's mood once more happy and upbeat.

"I'm not that good" she murmured with a shake of her brown ponytail.

"Yes you are, my love!" Yuji insisted. "You're the very best!" He leaned to whisper in her ear, "In so many wonderful ways."

"Yuji-chan, behave yourself!" Makoto chuckled, playfully smacking his hand.

"I'll take a stab at it, Rei-chan" Taro offered, placing his chopsticks down on a plate. "Would it happen to be... a new car?"

Minako immediately locked her eyes on the miko, seeing a smile slowly creep across the raven-haired girl's lips. _"They're buying you a car? No way!"_

Rei nonchalantly sipped her tea. "That's it, Minako-chan. Taro is correct."

_"No! I don't believe it!"_

"Not only that, but I get to pick the kind I like. I'm leaning toward a cute red convertible. Do you think that's a good choice?" Rei teased her friend further, making the most of the moment.

Minako's mouth hung open, the wide-eyed blonde speechless at the revelation.

"Congratulations, Rei-chan!" Ami smiled. "You'll be the second driver among the girls. Ah... officially, I mean."

"You have to promise to take me for a ride in it!" Usagi mumbled around a mouthful of soba. _"Promise!"_

Rei laughed as she pictured Usagi riding along in a convertible with her long twin braids streaming out behind her odango like blonde flags. "I promise I will, Usagi-chan."

_"This just isn't fair!"_ Minako groaned, jealousy turning her nearly as green inside as Makoto's blouse. "_I_ wanted to be next to get a car after Ami!"

"Didn't you ask your father about one recently, honey?" Taro asked.

"Hai, Taro-love. He said he's thinking about it" Minako muttered with a deepening frown. Her expression abruptly became one of grim determination. _"I'll ask him again!"_

"You're going to keep pestering your father until he finally gives in, aren't you?" Makoto grinned.

"It won't happen, Mako-chan" Usagi snickered at the brunette. "The only driving Minako will be doing this summer is driving her father crazy!"

_"I'll remember that, Usagi-chan!"_ Minako fumed. "You just wait! Some day soon you'll be walking to school in the rain, and I'll wave at you from my new car as I zoom past!"

"And straight into a telephone pole" Makoto promptly added.

_"I'm glad everyone thinks that's so funny!"_ Minako scowled at the brunette amid a burst of laughter. "You'll all see!" She glared next at her boyfriend. "Stop laughing, Taro-chan!"

"Sorry, my love."

Deciding poor Minako had suffered enough, Ryo did the gentlemanly thing and changed the subject. "It's getting close to noon, Ami-chan. We should be leaving for the airport in fifteen minutes."

Across the table, Usagi hastily gulped down the last of her food and leapt to her feet. _"Let's go now!"_ Without waiting for an answer, the blonde hurried away to find her shoes. _"Come on,_ you two!" she yelled back down the hall. "I've got a Mamo-chan to catch!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

After lunch, Rei wasted no time in getting down to business and assigning chores to the other teens. Deciding it was best to lead by example, the miko had set herself the task of sweeping and washing the foyer and hallway floors. Outside in the center of the circular driveway at the front of the mansion, Makoto was already at work examining a large flower bed. 'Noriko's gardener hasn't touched this spot in a while' she thought. 'Weeds are creeping in everywhere.' Yuji soon appeared beside his girl with gardening tools and a large piece of cardboard.

"Use this, Mako-chan. It'll help keep your skirt clean while we work. Sorry I couldn't find any gloves in the shed."

"That's ok, Yuji my love. A little dirt on the hands now and then never hurt anybody." The couple kneeled on the cardboard, weeding the flower bed together while chatting happily under the bright blue Okinawan sky.

As the tallest of the group, Yuuichirou and Taro were given the task of washing windows, after an unsuccessful protest from Rei's fiancee. "Rei-chan darling, do we _have_ to? The windows look just fine to me."

"Not to me they don't, Yuuichirou-chan. And they won't look clean to Noriko either, I'm sure." Well aware of her boyfriend's sometimes lax attitude around the shrine, Rei promptly provided the pair with cloths and glass cleaner from a utility cabinet and pointed toward the stairs. "For today, concentrate on the inside of the second floor windows. I'll be along later to inspect your work."

_"Yes sir!"_ Both teen boys donned silly grins and saluted the young miko.

"Stop that, you two!" She shooed them away with a wave of her hand. "Go on, get started! The sooner we get things in order, the sooner we can all relax and enjoy the rest of our day."

Minako had been the most difficult of Rei's helpers to find work for. "Hmm... what can I let you do that won't get you into any trouble?" she pondered aloud.

"I could do the laundry" the blonde offered.

"Forget it! The last thing I need is for you to to flood the place in soapy water, Minako-chan! The shrine's kitchen smelled like a laundromat for weeks after you and Usagi made that mess with the washing machine." Rei thought for a moment. "I know. Follow me."

Curious, Minako followed Rei to the storage cabinet. The miko produced a long-handled feather duster and passed it to the girl. "Here, this should be harmless enough, even for you. Start in the living room. Dust everything, and don't forget the chandeliers."

"Hai!" Minako waved the duster around like a samurai sword before scurrying away. "I'm on it!"

_"And don't break anything!"_ Rei cautioned the fleeing girl.

. . . . .

As they drove to the airport, Ami had to smile at the sight of Usagi's expression of sheer joy in her rear view mirror.

_"I'm going to be with my Mamo-chan soon!"_ the blonde squealed, bouncing in her seat despite the belt that held her in place. "I'm _so happy_ today!"

"Mamoru-san is in for a big surprise when he finds out about the mansion, Ami-chan" Ryo remarked from the left front seat. "He's probably still expecting it to be an old cottage."

"Yuuichirou's parents _do_ have a very impressive home, Ryo-kun. I can't begin to imagine what their dwelling in Kyoto must be like." The petite blue-haired girl followed the road as it lead them northwest past Funakoshi, thoroughly enjoying her first time behind the wheel of the large powerful Mercedes.

"Some day, my Mamo-chan will be rich too, Ami-chan" Usagi stated confidently. "Then I'll live in a big fancy house just like Rei, with servants and everything! But_ I_ won't make my guests work or yell at them all the time." She paused, "Minna, do you think Rei has changed lately?"

"What do you mean, Usagi-chan?" Ryo asked.

"I think she's been acting different since we got here, Ryo-chan. Rei's behaving like she's a millionaire, acting all snobby and bossing people around like she owns the place. I think she's even worse now than she is at the shrine! Minako said she noticed it too."

"That's quite understandable under the circumstances, Usagi-chan" Ami replied. "Actually, I believe having this added responsibility is a good learning experience for her. Plus, she can prove to Noriko that she's more than capable of managing a large household."

"She's more than capable of yelling at me and Minako-chan, that's all I know" Usagi grumbled.

. . . . .

At the mansion, Rei had finished sweeping and had moved on to washing the floors. She was working her way down the marble-surfaced hallway with a mop and bucket of cool water when a high-pitched shriek of panic arose in the dining room. Tossing the mop aside, the young miko ran toward the source of the commotion._ "Minako-chan! What have you done now?"_ She found the blonde frozen in a corner of the room, her feather duster laying abandoned on the floor. "What's wrong?"

_"Big spider!"_ Minako gasped. _"There's a giant spider in the chandelier!"_ She held out a quivering finger and pointed at the large crystal ornament.

"Nani? I don't see anything" Rei muttered, peering upward. A sudden movement caught her eye and she immediately recoiled. "There it is! You're right, Minako-chan, that thing's _huge!"_

_"Kill it, Rei-chan!"_ Minako blurted. _"Kill it with fire!"_

"It's not a youma, Minako-chan! Pull yourself together."

"You're right! _I'll_ take care of it! Give me a second to find my henshin stick and transform."

_"Don't you dare!_ You'll blast a big hole in the ceiling!"

"Well... what else can we do?"

"I don't know..." Rei thought. "Wait! I'll get my mop and bucket. We can use the end of the mop to flick it into the bucket and carry it outside."

"I'm not going anywhere near that thing with a stupid bucket, Rei-chan! Some of the spiders here in Okinawa are really dangerous. What if it bites me?"

"You're as bad as Usagi, Minako-chan! Fine. Be a baby. I'll hold the bucket and you can take the mop." Rei left to empty the water from her wash bucket in the nearest bathroom and quickly returned. "Is it still there?"

"Hai! Still there!"

The raven-haired girl handed Minako her mop. "Try to trap it in the mop head somehow, then shake it into the bucket so I can run outside and dump the thing. Can you manage that?"

"I'll try" the blonde replied nervously. "But no promises." She grasped the wooden handle tightly while Rei stood with bucket in hand, ready to sprint for the door.

"Ok? Go."

With a squeamish expression, Minako tried prodding gingerly at the spider, succeeding only in making the ornate crystal chandelier jingle. "It isn't moving, Rei-chan. Maybe it's dead already."

"Try again, Minako-chan."

Another, firmer prod and the spider suddenly came to life, dropping onto the mop. To Minako's horror, it began crawling slowly down the handle toward her.

_"Aaahhh!"_ In sheer panic, Minako swung the end of the mop around the room like a club, desperately trying to throw the spider off. _"Get it away from me!"_

Rei hastily ducked, dropping the bucket as the long mop handle whooshed over her head. _"Baka!_ Are you trying to kill me?" But she didn't have to avoid it a second time. The mop came to rest with a loud thump against the dining table, just after crashing through a long row of wine glasses sitting on a nearby cabinet. The fragile stemware instantly shattered into a cloud of tinkling fragments.

_"No!"_ Rei groaned in despair.

_"It stopped moving!"_ Minako wheezed. "It's still on the mop, but I think I stunned it."

"You imbecile! Look, forget the bucket, just carry it outside on the mop before it wakes up again" Rei ordered. "I'll go open the front door for you." The two girls set off down the hall with Minako holding the end of the implement far out in front of her. As they neared the door, the spider twitched.

_"Rei-chan! It's moving again!"_

Outside the mansion, Makoto and Yuji were sitting on the front step, giving their knees a well-deserved break while they admired their work. "That looks so much better, Yuji-chan. You've got the makings of a really good gardener, honey."

"I get lots of practice in my vegetable patch at home, my love" Yuji grinned. "Weeds keep popping up everywhere. But I like it. Nothing beats the peace and quiet of working in the countryside on a warm sunny afternoon."

"Hai, I think so too. It's one of my fav-" The brunette stopped in mid-sentence, eyebrows raising in puzzlement as the front door suddenly burst wide open beside them and Rei leapt outside, waving her hand frantically.

_"Get rid of it, Minako-chan!"_ the miko yelled.

_"Watch out, Rei-chan!_" Minako's voice screamed back from inside the mansion.

The two young gardeners were amazed to see a mop fly through the doorway, arc gracefully through the air and clatter to a stop on the paved drive.

Makoto turned to her boyfriend, chuckling "What were you just saying about peace and quiet, Yuji-chan?"

"Wow!" Yuji exclaimed. "Some people must really hate washing floors!"

. . . . .

With the excitement now over, Rei stomped back into the mansion and fixed an evil glare on Minako.

"I know what you're going to say, Rei-chan" the blonde mumbled apologetically. "But try to look on the bright side. At least we got rid of the spider!"

"Hai! The spider is gone, along with a complete set of expensive wine glasses!" Rei fumed. "It would have been cheaper to hire an exterminator! Do you always have to destroy everything around you, Minako-chan? _How on earth_ am I going to explain this disaster to Noriko?" With Minako reluctantly trailing behind, the miko stormed back into the dining room and waved her arms at the carnage. "Just look at this mess!"

"Sumimasen deshita, Rei-chan. It's a shame, I just finished dusting those."

"Would you like to dust them again before we throw them in the trash?" Rei growled. She shook her head in disbelief. "Well, what's done is done" she sighed. "Let's clean it up."

. . . . .

Yuuichirou calmly shrugged off Minako's latest misadventure after he and Taro finished their window washing job and came downstairs to join their girlfriends. "Don't worry about it, Minako-chan" he reassured the apologetic teen as the couples sat relaxing on the two sofas. "Accidents happen. I'm just relieved that spider didn't bite you!"

"It _was_ a very large one, honey" Rei told him. "And the best thing is that I stopped Minako from transforming and using her Crescent Beam on it."

"Now_ that_ could've been a _really big_ problem!" her boyfriend chuckled.

"I have to admit, that would have been fascinating to see" Taro said. "After all this time together, I've never actually witnessed you or any other Sailor Senshi use their attack powers, Minako my sweet."

Minako's head tipped up from where it had rested on her boyfriend's shoulder and she smiled brightly at him. "Would you like to see me in action right now, honey-love?"

"Doesn't he already see that every night?" Rei teased.

Minako made a face at Rei, then smiled again at her Taro. "I can transform into Sailor Venus and shoot something for you with my beam attack! Maybe I can find a good target in the back yard..."

_"No!"_ Rei yelled, while beside her, Yuuichirou had the sudden disturbing image in his mind of the stately old row of palm trees behind the mansion being instantly sliced into kindling by Sailor Venus' energy beam.

The miko held up her palm toward the blonde like a stop signal. "Hold it right there, Minako-chan! Don't even _think_ of doing something crazy like that in _my_ house. Haven't you caused enough destruction for one day?"

"Ok! Ok! Don't get so panicky, Rei-chan" Minako relented. "Some other time, Taro honey."

The phone rang, and Yuuichirou began to rise from his seat. "Don't get up, my love" Rei said. "You and Taro must still be a little tired after washing all those windows. I'll get it." She left the room and a dozen brisk steps carried her into Takeo's study. Rei sat on a corner of his large desk while she took the call.

"Kumada residence."

"Konnichiwa, Rei-chan. It's Ami."

"Hi, Ami-chan. Everything fine?"

"We're still at the airport. We're going to be here a while longer than we'd planned" came the reply. "Mamoru-san's plane took off two hours late because of heavy fog at Haneda this morning. Just letting you know we'll be waiting here until he arrives. We'll return as soon as we can."

The miko clearly overheard Usagi muttering away in the background. _"Ohh! Stupid fog!"_

"No problem, Ami-chan. See you when you get back." Rei said goodbye, hung up the handset and returned to the living room, asking, "Has anyone seen Mako-chan lately?"

"Not for a while, sweetheart" Yuuichirou answered. "She and Yuji finished weeding the driveway flowerbed some time ago. They were upstairs getting cleaned up when Taro and I came down."

"Maybe they're changing into fresh clothes. Mamoru's plane is a couple of hours late, so I'll go ask her if she'd mind delaying dinner for a little while."

She trekked to the second floor and down the hall toward the brunette's room, finding Makoto's bedroom door tightly shut. Rei raised her knuckles to knock, but instead found herself taking a step back as soft, sweet sounds of intimate love emanated from inside. Smiling, the miko strolled back downstairs to her boyfriend and sat close beside him.

"Did you find Mako-chan and Yuji, sweetheart?"

"Hai" Rei chuckled. "I found them. No need to ask her to hold off on dinner though. Looks like it's already going to be a little later than usual."

"Oh? Why?" Yuuichirou suddenly broke into a big grin. _"Oh!"_

"Must be all that fresh air and sunshine!" Rei laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Makoto and Yuji had gone back inside the mansion a few minutes after the flying mop incident, intending to tidy themselves up before rejoining their friends downstairs. The couple travelled up the long staircase and along a thickly-carpeted hallway to the bathroom beside their room and washed the last traces of soil from their hands. "That's much better" Makoto said after drying her fingers. "We're both presentable again."

"Almost, sweetheart." Her boyfriend brushed a speck of dust from her top and smiled. "There. Now you're absolutely perfect!"

_"Perfect?_" the brunette laughed. "Don't you think that's stretching things a bit, Yuji-chan?"

"Not at all, my love! You're always perfect to me. In every way." Taking her hand in his, they returned to their room just as Yuuichirou and Taro were leaving it, the older boys' upstairs window washing duties finally finished.

Yuuichirou gestured toward the glass. "I think we've done an excellent job here, wouldn't you say so Taro-chan?"

"Absolutely, Yuuichirou-chan. Maybe I can find work washing windows in Tokyo if my university plans don't pan out" Taro grinned. "What do you think?" he asked the arriving couple.

"To be honest, I don't notice any difference in the window from the way it was before" Yuji answered. "Sorry guys."

"Whatever you do, Yuji-chan, _please_ don't tell Rei that!" the apprentice groaned. "She'll make us wash them all over again!" The two teenage boys congratulated each other once again on a job well done as they headed down the hall. "Hopefully my darling Rei won't dream up anything else for us to do" Yuuichirou remarked to his companion as they walked away. "This little chore was more than enough for one day." They disappeared downstairs, leaving Makoto and Yuji alone in their room.

Yuji closed their bedroom door. "I think I'll change my shirt, honey. This one feels a little musty." The sixteen-year-old stood beside the bed and began unbuttoning the top of his white short-sleeved shirt, only to have his girlfriend reach out to help.

"Let me take care of that for you, Yuji my love." Makoto's deep green eyes met his as her fingers slowly worked their way down the garment, unfastening each button in turn until the cloth parted and his chest was bare. She slipped the shirt off his shoulders and allowed it to fall to the floor behind him.

Before Yuji could stoop to pick it up, she suggested, "How about if we rest here a little while, Yuji-chan? There's no real hurry to go back downstairs." The thinly-veiled intention of her question caused her boyfriend to blush just a little.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." He gathered the brunette in his arms, his heart racing as he reveled in her soft warmth pressing snugly against his chest. Yuji's voice dropped to a whisper. "I love you, Mako-chan."

"I love you, my Yuji."

All else was quickly forgotten as they became lost in each other's gaze. The teenage lovers' lips met and tongues caressed in an ever-deepening, passionate kiss. Rapidly overcome with desire for her young man, Makoto breathed out a soft moan of delight, and then another as her fingers roamed across his bare back.

After their lips slowly parted, Yuji smiled shyly at the stunningly beautiful brunette in his embrace. "I don't think anyone will miss us for a while, Mako-chan my love. That is, uh... if you'd... like to..."

Makoto nodded ever so slightly and whispered her reply through soft, sensuously parted lips. "Hai. I'd like to."

The young lovers' small universe soon changed from the four walls of their room, down to their large soft bed, until finally their whole world became just each other, and the sweet, tender intimacy of a boy and a girl sharing hearts, bodies and souls in eternal love.

A few minutes later in the hallway beyond their bedroom door, Rei paused, smiled and walked away.

. . . . .

Yuji's head came to rest beside his lover's on the single pillow they now shared, the love of his life sighing blissfully as he tenderly caressed, then ever so softly kissed her cheek. Enveloped in the afterglow of sweet ecstasy, the couple lay wordlessly for a time, punctuating the silence with frequent delicious kisses. Eventually their eyes slipped closed, and Makoto and her Yuji drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

. . . . .

At the arrivals gate of Naha airport, Usagi struggled to see past the throng that had gathered beside the railing. _"Ohh!_ Why am I so short?" the blonde grumbled. "I can't see a _thing_ from here!"

Standing nearby and scanning the arriving passengers, Ryo was the first to spot Mamoru as he emerged from the baggage area. "I see him, Usagi-chan."

_"Where, Ryo-chan? Where is he?"_ Usagi twisted her body to and fro, peering through the crowd. "There he is! _Mamo-chaaan!"_ She burrowed through the waiting mob, weaving this way and that, until breaking out into a clear spot. The happy blonde rushed up to her boyfriend, flinging her arms around him in a bear hug. "I missed you so much!"

_"I missed you too, Usako"_ Mamoru wheezed breathlessly within her tight clench.

"Gomen, Mamo-chan!" After reducing her squeeze and allowing him enough freedom to bend to kiss her, Usagi grabbed his hand and escorted her boyfriend back to where Ami and Ryo stood waiting.

"Konnichiwa" the eighteen-year-old greeted his friends with a bow. "Thank you both for accompanying Usagi here to meet me. I hope my late flight didn't keep everyone waiting too long."

"We've been hanging around this stupid airport forever, Mamo-chan!" Usagi groaned, only to beam brightly an instant later. "But everything's better now that you're finally here with me!"

"Did you have a good flight, Mamoru-san?" Ryo asked.

"It was quite interesting, Ryo-chan. Things got a little rough for a while when we first headed out over water" Mamoru replied. "As a matter of fact, it became so bumpy for a time, the flight attendants had to end lunch early."

"I'm so glad Mako-chan didn't have to experience conditions like those" Ami said with relief.

"She handled her first flight well?" Mamoru asked the blue-haired girl.

"There were some stressful moments, but I'd have to say she did wonderfully. Yuji was a big help to her as well."

"Mako-chan was really brave!" Usagi interjected. "I wish I had courage like that."

"I somehow knew she'd go through with it" Mamoru smiled. "Makoto's spirit is as strong as they come. How about _your_ first plane ride, Usako? Did you enjoy it?"

Usagi's big blue love-filled eyes shone up at him. "I missed you."

Mamoru tenderly kissed his princess. "You needn't anymore, Usako" he told her softly.

"Hai. Never again."

"Well now that the flying ordeal is finally over for all of us, at least for a few days, I guess we should finish this part of the journey" Mamoru said. He reached to grasp the handle of his luggage. "Are we taking a bus to Yuuichirou's parents' cottage?"

"No bus, Mamo-chan!" Usagi smiled happily up at him. "You're going to be _very comfortable_ during our ride back to the mansion!"

"Mansion?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "What mansion, Usako?"

"You'll see!" his girlfriend grinned teasingly. "Ami-chan will be driving us there."

"You rented a car to pick me up, Ami-chan? I'm honored!"

Usagi impatiently began dragging him toward the exit before Ami could reply. "And we didn't rent a car either!" she laughed.

"Now I'm really confused!" her boyfriend puzzled. "Well, I suppose it will all make sense soon enough. Lead on, Usako my love!"

. . . . .

Makoto stirred, awakening to a feeling of complete and utter contentment. Having lived on her own for so long, and having formed no close friendships until being reunited with the other Senshi, she had developed a protective aloofness over the years. But somewhere in the depths of her heart, the brunette had always hoped against all odds that someday, somehow, a very special guy would enter her lonely life. A young man in whom she could confide, and share her innermost secrets and dreams with. Someone her heart could truly, totally love. And now, at long last, that special someone lay beside her, just a breath, a heartbeat away.

"My Yuji, you may never really know just how much I truly love you" she whispered to the still-sleeping boy. "You are my life, my everything."

Laying close beside him, she again allowed her eyes to close, and was about to drift back into sleep when a sudden thought occurred to her. 'How long have we been here?' Curiosity getting the better of the brunette, she raised her head and glanced at a small travel alarm clock Yuji had brought along. Makoto's eyes sprung wide._ "I should have started making dinner ages ago!"_ she gasped aloud, bolting upright in bed.

"Hmm?" her young man mumbled, now partially awake. "What's that, sweetheart?"

_"Yuji-chan, we've slept late! We've been here nearly two hours!"_ The words took a moment to sink in, then he too instantly bolted upright.

_"Mako-chan!_ Everyone's going to be looking for us!"

"I know! Let's get dressed and get downstairs fast!" Makoto swung her legs over the bed, but not before giving her love a final quick kiss on his cheek. "Minako will never stop teasing us after this!" she muttered. "Well... _I don't care!"_

Down in the living room, Taro and Yuuichirou quietly listened in as their girlfriends argued over the color choice for Rei's engagement present. The miko was adamant, "For the last time, Minako-chan, I'm not choosing yellow! I don't want to drive around looking like a giant canary!"

Minako was thinking up a suitable reply when the teens heard two sets of footsteps hurrying down the stairs. Rei and Minako looked at each other. "Is love-love time over already?" the blonde giggled.

The footsteps continued into the kitchen, more quietly now, as though they were trying to avoid detection. Rei stood and strolled down the hall, with Minako following.

Makoto and Yuji burst into action the second they reached the kitchen. "Yuji-chan, fill a big pot with water!" The brunette swung open a cupboard door and seized a sack of rice. "Then add about two scoops of this!" She held up the bag over her shoulder without looking, rummaging in the cabinet for curry powder.

"This one?" Yuji asked, holding up a pot.

"Find a bigger one, honey!" Makoto glanced over her shoulder. "I'll use that for something else!" With a pirouette that would make a champion figure-skater proud, Makoto whirled around, taking Yuji's pot in one hand while passing him the rice with the other, then spinning back to the cupboard to grab the curry. Meanwhile, Yuji found a larger cooking pot and ran across the floor, skidding to a stop in front of the sink while he juggled the sack of rice in his other hand.

"Are you going to tell them?" Minako asked from where she and Rei stood watching in the kitchen doorway.

"Hai. But I want to see a little more of the Kino-Ito cooking show first" Rei snickered. "It's quite entertaining."

The frantic pair overheard, suddenly stopped their acrobatics and spun to face the two girls.

"I'm sorry we haven't started dinner yet" Makoto mumbled. "We just... uh... lost track of time."

"That's what happens when you sleep late, Mako-chan!" Minako giggled with a waggling finger, turning Makoto's own words from earlier in the day back on her.

The brunette gave Minako an icy glare before asking Rei, "I suppose everyone's long back from the airport by now."

"Mamoru's flight was two hours late, Mako-chan. They haven't returned yet."

"Oh!" Makoto grinned sheepishly. "I wish I'd known."

"I tried telling you earlier, but I didn't want to interrupt. You and Yuji sounded... kind of busy" Rei grinned.

"Rei-chan, I have an idea!" Minako blurted. "You know how we tease Ami and Ryo about always... _studying_?"

"Hai. So?"

"Well, when Mako-chan and Yuji are doing it, we can call it_ gardening!_" she tittered.

The brunette and her boyfriend both reddened deeply. Makoto glared daggers at the giggling blonde. _"I thought I told you that you weren't allowed in my kitchen anymore?"_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Mamoru had been surprised to hear Usagi use the word mansion when he had asked about Yuuichirou's parents' cottage. His curiosity grew further when he found the large silver Mercedes waiting for him and his friends in the airport's indoor parking lot. "Would anyone mind telling me what's going on?"

"Not yet, Mamo-chan."

Ryo held a rear door open for the older teen and his girlfriend. Mamoru settled into a rear seat beside Usagi and relaxed. "This is certainly a pleasant surprise. Nice set of wheels you have here, Ami-chan."

"I wish this_ was_ my car, Mamoru-san" the girl behind the wheel sighed.

"Isn't it nice, Mamo-chan?" the blonde grinned. She immediately shifted from the side seat to the center and leaned snugly against him. Mamoru slipped an arm around her after their seat belts were fastened.

"So... what other surprises are in store for me today?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon" Usagi replied innocently. "Did you remember to bring your swim trunks? The black ones?"

"You packed them for me, Usako" her boyfriend reminded her.

"That's right! I did!"

"Let me see if I can deduce what's going on from what I know so far" Mamoru mused as Ami drove toward Nanjo. "Yuuichirou's parents flew all of us down here, which means they aren't exactly poor."

"They're definitely not poor" Usagi giggled.

"Ok. And you mentioned a mansion earlier, Usako. Now, Ami is driving us to their home in an expensive luxury car."

"Hai!"

Mamoru thought for a moment. "I'm guessing they're quite wealthy. Probably multi-millionaires. That would make Yuuichirou's father and mother very successful business people. They live beside the ocean in a large mansion, not a cottage. And they have a swimming pool in their backyard."

_"Ohh! You already guessed everything!"_ Usagi pouted.

"There's one other detail Usagi didn't mention, Mamoru-san" Ryo said. "You won't be meeting Yuuichirou's parents, at least for a while." He explained the urgent business trip to Germany and their promise to return before the teens' holiday was over.

"So it's just the Sailor Senshi and their boyfriends living together in a big mansion for a few days? This should prove interesting!" Mamoru laughed. "Yuuichirou must have his hands full."

"He's not running things, Mamo-chan" Usagi grumbled. "Rei is. And she's really fussy about everything being just perfect. It's _so_ annoying."

"I suppose that's to be expected, Usako. She_ is_ the lady of the house while her future in-laws are away, my love."

"She already yelled at Minako and me, and we've only been here one day!" the blonde peeved.

Her boyfriend grinned wryly at his love. "What have you two done now?"

Usagi frowned. "Nothing _really_ bad, Mamo-chan... not yet."

. . . . .

Arriving at the Kumada's home, Mamoru was surprised to see the large, gleaming white structure sitting imposingly on its picturesque oceanside lot. "When you said they lived in a mansion, you weren't kidding!" Usagi promptly ushered him inside to greet their friends.

"I'll show you around after dinner, Mamoru-san" Yuuichirou promised. "But right now, I'm famished. Let's eat!"

"Yuuichirou-chan, you're becoming just as bad as Usagi!" Rei scolded her fiancee.

"It was all that window washing, Rei darling. Really gives a guy a big appetite!" he said, patting his stomach while Usagi stuck her tongue out at the miko.

"If you start gaining weight, I'll have to put you on special exercises" she warned him.

"Oh? What do you have in mind, honey?" the apprentice asked. "Would these exercises involve something we can do together?" he grinned. "Please tell me more!"

"Now you're as bad as Minako!" Rei groaned. "But now that you mention it..." she smiled at him before noticing wide grins appear on everyone's faces. "Never mind, Yuuichirou-chan! We'll talk about _that_ subject later."

After a few minutes of small talk, the couples adjourned to the dining room. Makoto had worked her usual culinary magic, and everyone was soon enjoying the delicious repast.

While they ate, Ami asked, "Rei-chan, wasn't there a large set of crystal wine glasses on that hutch earlier?"

"There _was_, Ami-chan" Rei grumbled. "Until Typhoon Minako swept through the room. There were no survivors."

"Oh."

Minako stared down at her plate, red-faced.

"Yuuichirou-san, from what I've seen so far, it looks like your parents have done quite well for themselves" Mamoru commented before sipping his tea. "Ami drove us past some large beautiful homes on the way here, but yours really stands out."

"Arigatou, Mamoru-san. I grew up in Kyoto, so I've always thought of this house as a vacation spot, somewhere to come for a break during school holidays."

Taro laughed, "For Yuji and me, school vacation was a chance to catch up on work around the house. This is a real culture shock for a couple of guys from Nerima, Yuuichirou-chan!"

"To be honest Taro-chan, I'm more than happy living in the Hikawa Shrine. All I need is a small room for my stuff, and my darling Rei by my side." Hearing that, the miko gave her boyfriend a sweet smile.

He continued, "I do miss the golfing, though. My parents are members of a country club not far from here. I first got into it when I tagged along on one of their outings a few years back. It's a relaxing way to spend a little time in the summer sun." He asked, "Do you play, Mamoru-san?"

"I've been to a driving range a few times, Yuuichirou-san, but that's about it. I'm not very good at it."

"Of course you're good, Mamo-chan!" Usagi insisted. "You're good at _everything!_ How hard can it be to hit a little ball with a stick?"

"Would you like to try, Usagi-chan?" Yuuichirou asked. "My old set of clubs is sitting around here somewhere. If you'd like, I'll find them and you can try hitting a few drives in the back yard."

Rei groaned, "There go all the windows!"

_"Quiet, Rei-chan!"_ Usagi yelled. "I'd love to give it a try, Yuuichirou-chan! Don't listen to Rei. She never trusts me with anything."

"Do I have any reason to?" the miko scoffed.

"I think you'll find the sport to be much more difficult that it appears, Usako" Mamoru cautioned.

"Nonsense, Mamo-chan! I'll show everyone I'm not as bad as Rei thinks I am!" his girlfriend replied indignantly.

"No, you'll be even worse" Rei muttered to herself.

Yuji grinned at his girlfriend. "Those two never give up, do they Mako-chan? I wonder if they fought like this back on the moon?"

"They probably did, honey" the brunette laughed. "And they probably always will."

. . . . .

After dinner, Makoto and Yuji set to work clearing the table. "Need any help with the dishes, Mako-chan?" Rei volunteered.

"We'll take care of it" Makoto insisted. "I can't relax until I know the kitchen is spotless again. Anyway, it won't take long. Your in-laws have a huge dishwashing machine, and my Yuji is a wonderful helper." She smiled warmly at her boyfriend before they both disappeared into the kitchen.

Yuuichirou took Mamoru on the promised tour along with Usagi, who clung tightly to her boyfriend's hand. "I'm going with you, Mamo-chan. I'm not letting you out of my sight for _one more second_ of our vacation together!"

"Usagi-chan, don't smother Mamoru!" Rei muttered. "He just got here. Let him unwind a little." Usagi ignored her friend's advice and the three teens wandered off to explore the mansion and its grounds.

Rei sighed at her friend's stubbornness and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Will you be having your usual coffee and cigarettes out on the deck this evening, Noriko-san?" Minako teased her friend.

_"Very funny, Minako-chan!"_ Rei glared back. "You know what? _I think I will!_ And would you mind please stopping the Noriko jokes? Running this household is a big responsibility, and just like her, _I_ happen to take it very seriously."

"I wasn't joking, Rei-chan. I just think you're adapting to your new role really well." Turning her attention back to her boyfriend, Minako gave Taro a coy smile. "Which reminds me, we have a little important business of our own to attend to. Don't we, honey love?"

"We do?" Taro asked. Minako's eyes flitted upward toward the second floor. "Oh! Yes... _that_ business!" he grinned. The couple promptly excused themselves from the table and headed toward the stairs, slipping their arms snugly around each other's waist.

Rei shook her head in disbelief. _"Are you people trying to set some kind of world record or something?"_ she called after the quickly vanishing pair. Minako's only reply was a playful giggle and a wink at the miko before they turned the corner and disappeared.

"Where are those two off to in such a hurry?" Makoto asked, returning with a tray to collect the empty bowls. Rei looked at her without saying a word.

_"Again?"_

"Again" the miko nodded.

The brunette grinned. "And it's only six o'clock. Poor Taro!"

"Funny you should mention that, Mako-chan" Rei casually remarked, enjoying a rare opportunity to tease the tall brunette. "I was thinking the very same thing about Yuji just a few hours ago."

"Uh... well... " Makoto stuttered. She gave the miko a weak smile, quickly piled a few more dirty dishes onto her tray and hastily retreated back into the kitchen before Rei could notice her blush.

"My Ryo-kun and I will sit outside with you if you'd like our company, Rei-chan" Ami offered. "It's simply too nice an evening to spend all of it indoors."

"I'm glad to hear that _someone_ around here has a little self control" Rei said. "Arigatou." Taking their coffees, Ami and Ryo waited for Rei to retrieve her purse, then accompanied the raven-haired girl out onto the rear deck.

. . . . .

"That's a huge swimming pool, Yuuichirou-san" Mamoru remarked as they walked between the palm trees. "Mind if I take a dip later?"

"The guys just filled it this morning so the water will still be chilly, even with that hot sun we had all day. Should be fine by tomorrow though." He suddenly remembered, "The garden shed! I bet _that's_ where my golf clubs are hiding. Let me check." Hurrying away, he came back a minute later with the missing equipment on a wheeled cart. "Found them."

"Teach me how to swing one of those club things, Mamo-chan" Usagi asked her boyfriend. "I want to show Rei how well I can do this. That'll keep her quiet!"

"I usually set up between the house and the palm trees" Yuuichirou suggested. "Hit it between the trees, and a good shot will carry well past the shoreline." Removing the driver, he demonstrated by hitting a ball far out into the sparkling blue water. "A little rusty, but not bad" he mused, passing his club. "Here, Mamoru-san. Show your Usagi how it's really done."

The eighteen-year-old university student swung, knocking his ball over the fence and just past the water's edge. "Terrible!" Mamoru chuckled.

"That's not bad for a first attempt" Yuuichirou reassured him.

_"My turn!"_ Usagi blurted impatiently. Behind her on the deck, three sets of eyes focused upon her as she took the club in her hands.

After some coaching from Mamoru, Usagi stood confidently at her ball. "Minna! _Watch this!"_ she yelled. Swinging viciously, she spun herself around from the effort, her long golden braids flaying wildly. A large clump of grass and dirt flew through the air. _"Where did it go?"_ she gasped, peering over the fence beyond the pool. _"Did I hit it really far?"_

"Baka! You missed it completely!" Rei taunted from the deck. "And stop digging holes in my lawn!"

Usagi looked down, surprised to find her ball still resting at her feet. _"Shut up, Rei-chan!_ I'm going to do this even if it kills me!"

"Hai. Along with every blade of grass in the backyard" the miko muttered, causing Ami to giggle softly.

"You can do it, Usagi-chan!" Yuuichirou urged. "Give it another try."

"Don't swing so hard, Usako" her boyfriend suggested. "Just concentrate on hitting the ball."

'That's the secret! More concentration is what I need' Usagi told herself, furrowing her brow. Focusing her thoughts anew, she reared back and swung with all her strength.

_"Whack!"_

The ball angled sharply away, ricocheted off a palm tree, and sailed back over the deck where it collided with Ryo's coffee cup, shattering it and splashing its contents onto the table.

"There's _something else_ I have to explain to Noriko!" Rei groaned. "At this rate, there won't be anything left to drink from in a few days."

"Usagi-chan, please be careful!" Ami begged. "You nearly hit my Ryo-kun!"

"Gomen nasai, Ami-chan."

"Had enough for now?" Yuuichirou tactfully asked the blonde.

"One last try!" The three teens up on the deck cringed as Yuuichirou replaced the ball and she took a final chaotic swing. To Usagi's dismay, the club slipped from her hands and promptly disappeared into the pool with a splash.

"I've had enough" she sighed glumly. "You're right, Mamo-chan. Golf is a lot harder than it looks."

"Cheer up, Usagi-chan" Yuuichirou told the girl as Mamoru slipped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "And don't worry about the club, we'll fish it out later. It needed a good cleaning anyway."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Please, Mamo-chan! Can we go to the zoo tomorrow afternoon? Ami can drive us." Usagi's head tilted back from where it rested on her boyfriend's shoulder and she fluttered her eyelids at the teen. _"Please!"_

"I wouldn't want to disappoint my princess" Mamoru chuckled. "Sure. We'll go. If Ami doesn't mind taking us there, that is."

"I'd love to, Mamoru-san" the blue haired girl immediately replied from the other sofa where she sat with Ryo.

"Arigatou, Ami-chan!" Usagi squealed happily. "It'll be so much fun! They have all kinds of cute animals."

"We're looking forward to it too, Usagi-chan. It will be an excellent opportunity for my Ryo and I to learn more about the local wildlife" Ami said, eliciting a chuckle from Makoto.

"Always learning!" the brunette laughed. "You two never miss an opportunity to fill those genius minds with new things, do you?"

"My Ryo-kun and I always love to learn, Mako-chan. We haven't had the chance to study very much since we left Tokyo."

"I'm sure you won't miss the chance to 'study' tonight, Ami-chan" Rei snickered. Though Ami and Ryo were becoming used to their friends' constant barrage of study jokes, the miko's tease still produced a satisfying blush on the young couple's faces.

"How about you, Mako-chan?" Minako asked. "Are you and Yuji planning on doing any... _gardening_ tonight?" she giggled.

"Minako-chan, it's kind of hard to do gardening in the dark" the brunette said, before suddenly recalling her blonde friend's latest description of her earlier amorous afternoon with Yuji. Makoto frowned at Minako's newest tease.

"Oh? I don't think so, Mako-chan. In the dark is one of the two best times. The other one is in daylight!" she giggled again.

"You're unbelievable, Minako-chan" Rei groaned. "And by the way, it's very nice of you and Taro to spare a little time from your busy schedule to sit with us for a while."

"My honey love needed a rest" the blonde replied, patting Taro's hand.

"Hai, and we all know that he certainly doesn't get much rest in bed" Rei shot back. "Not when you keep the poor guy up half the night with your antics!"

Usagi stood up and began quietly walking away. Makoto watched her from the corner of her eyes, immediately knowing where the girl was headed. "Going somewhere, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi froze, a guilty look appearing on her pretty face. "Uh..."

"You know the rule about staying out of the kitchen. Tell me what you want and I'll get it for you."

"Ok! Another soda please! And are there any more of those sticky buns?"

"The same kind you were eating when you nearly set the house on fire? Let me see what we have left." Makoto arose from the sofa. "Yuji-chan, would you come with me?"

"Sure, sweetheart." They walked away as Usagi retook her seat.

In the kitchen, Makoto found Usagi's late-night snacks while asking her boyfriend, "Yuji honey, could you do me a little favor?"

"Anything for my sweet soul mate! Just name it."

"We both know that Usagi will try to sneak in here again later. I don't want us sitting in the kitchen all night, guarding what little food we have left. We have better things to do with our time" she smiled.

Yuji grinned back at the love of his life. "What do you have in mind, Mako-chan?"

"We can't keep her out, but maybe we can make her think twice about coming in here when no one's around" Makoto said. "I need a little something to spoil her sneakiness."

"That sounds really devious! I like it!" Yuji grinned. "I assume you'd like me to set up some kind of... alarm or something?"

"Hai" Makoto nodded. "Nothing too loud, I don't want to scare Usagi. Just something to startle her a little and make her think we're going to catch her in the act."

The blonde's voice carried down the hall. _"Mako-chan! What's keeping you? Are there any buns left?"_

"I'd better bring her the snacks before she comes looking for us" Makoto laughed. "Could you do that for me honey?"

Yuji pondered the problem. "I know! I'll tie a string to the handles of a couple of small pans and fasten it across the doorway. I'll keep it close to the floor so she won't notice it."

"And when she walks through the string, the pans will hit together!" The brunette kissed her lover's cheek. "That's perfect, honey! Ami and Ryo aren't the only brilliant minds around here!" Makoto returned to the living room, thinking of the little surprise Usagi would find if she dared trespass in her kitchen, while her boyfriend quickly set to work.

. . . . .

"It's after ten, Yuuichirou-chan" Rei sighed happily. "I have new tasks planned for everyone tomorrow morning, so we should all think about getting some sleep soon." She glared across the coffee table at Minako and Taro. "And that includes you two."

_"You're ordering us to go to bed?"_ Minako beamed. "Did you hear that, Taro-chan? We_ have_ to do as Rei says, it's her house and she's the boss."

_"That's not what I meant!"_ Rei groaned. "I meant_ sleep!"_

The blonde didn't squander the opportunity. Jumping from Taro's lap and grasping his hands, she dragged him off the sofa before he could blink an eye. "Let's go, honey love! Time wastes for no man!"

Ami giggled at Minako's latest mangled quote while the girl led her boyfriend away. "They didn't need much prodding to do what you asked, Rei-chan. Not this time." The blue-haired girl glanced at her wristwatch. "Rei-chan is correct, Ryo-kun. It _is_ getting quite late, and we should... uh... go plan our best route to the zoo tomorrow."

"Is that what you're calling it now?" Rei teased. "Planning the route?"

Ami blushed scarlet, while the miko continued, "Ami-chan, would you and Ryo mind doing a grocery run to Nanjo for me tomorrow morning? There's a big store in town that Yuuichirou's parents have an account with. I'll give you their credit information before you leave, along with a shopping list from Mako-chan. We'd better restock the kitchen before Usagi empties every cupboard."

"Hai, we'll take care of the groceries for you Rei-chan" Ami agreed. She and Ryo wished everyone a good night, and followed the first couple upstairs.

"Planning the route!" Usagi giggled between bites of her bun. "That was so funny!"

"Be careful with that bun, Usagi-chan" the miko grumbled. "You're getting crumbs everywhere."

"Gomen! I'll clean it up tomorrow, Rei-chan. I promise."

"I know you will" Rei said. "I've already assigned you to vacuum all the carpets, so you can fix the mess you're making here while you're at it."

_"Ohh!_ Why do _I_ have to do all the work?" Usagi moaned. "It's not fair!"

"We'll all be pitching in, so stop feeling sorry for yourself. I'd also like Mamoru to skim the pool, if you wouldn't mind" she asked him.

"No problem, Rei-chan. I'll rescue Yuuichirou's golf club while I'm there, and adjust the balance of the pool chemicals."

Yuuichirou made a sad face at his fiancee. "I suppose you have something in mind for me too, darling" he sighed, looking at her with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Two things for you, honey" Rei replied.

_"Two_ things?"

"Hai. The second thing is for you and Taro to wash the downstairs windows tomorrow morning. You both did a great job upstairs today, so that makes you the best men for the job."

_"More windows?"_ her boyfriend groaned. "I _knew_ we should have left big smudges on the ones we cleaned today!" He paused. "Ok. That's the second job. What's the first one?"

Rei answered by getting up off the sofa, taking his hands in hers, and giving her boy an alluring, sultry look that instantly made his knees go weak. "It's bedtime, lover" she said softly.

As they both left the living room, Yuuichirou grinned over his shoulder at the two remaining couples. "I think I'm going to like the first job a whole lot more than the second one!"

Having finished her bedtime snack, Usagi leaned against her boyfriend again. "Are you feeling tired after that long flight, Mamo-chan? Too tired for... me?"

"I'm never_ that_ tired, my princess" he grinned. "Shall we?"

_"Hai hai!_ Minna, good night!" They left Makoto and Yuji sitting alone in the large living room.

"Just as I thought" Makoto laughed. "Two Minakos and two Taros!"

Yuji softly squeezed her hand. "How about we... make it three, Mako-chan?" he asked shyly.

Makoto smiled, "You know, I believe it isn't too late for a little 'gardening' after all, my love." Her boyfriend grinned, switching off the lights as they retired to their room.

. . . . .

Upstairs in his and Ami's bedroom, Ryo found the guide book and sat on the bed, flipping the book open. "Let's see, what's the best way to get to the Okinawa Zoo?" The boy began leafing through its pages, but Ami's slender fingers gently slid the book from his grasp. She casually tossed it back on the writing desk and sat beside her young man.

"Sometimes I think our friends are right, Ryo-kun. We spend far too much time with our noses buried in books."

"Really? We do?"

"I can think of something else I'd much prefer to study tonight." She unfastened the middle button of his shirt and slipped her hand inside. "A subject far more... enjoyable" the petite blue-haired girl cooed softly. "And _infinitely_ more pleasurable."

"Oh! Then... uh... I'll have to try my best not to get a failing grade on the subject" Ryo replied, blushing.

Ami whispered, "I'm quite sure you'll pass _this_ test, my Ryo-kun. As you _always_ do" she purred. "With an absolutely perfect score."

. . . . .

A little more than three hours later, the mansion was silent. Outside, the moon shone brightly down, casting rippled reflections across the gentle waves of the Philippine sea. Inside the home, the upstairs hallway was dark and still. Only two small night lights remained on, one at the top of the stairs, and the other in the bedroom of Hino Rei and Kumada Yuuichirou.

Soft gasps of ecstasy escaped the young miko's lips as she and her fiancee lay joined in that most intimate of ways. She gazed up into his eyes, thrilled beyond measure at the love they now shared, the gentleness of his touch, and the indescribable fires of passion that burned ever stronger inside her as he slowly, tenderly brought her to the utmost peak of sensual pleasure.

_"Ohhh! Yuuichirou!"_ she cried out as she was raptured away into heavenly bliss.

A few minutes passed before her lover finally settled beside her amid the tangled sheets. "Rei-chan" he whispered. "My beautiful Rei. How I love you."

In the soft, dim light of their bedroom, Rei could see the bright sparkle in his eyes, so filled with life and love for her. Those twin gateways to his soul reflected his love from the very depths of his heart. The young miko turned onto her side, slipping an arm across him with a sigh of absolute joy as she cuddled snugly against her Yuuichirou.

They kissed softly, then smiled again at one another.

A few moments later, the silence in their room was interrupted by the sound of a door slowly opening somewhere nearby. Footsteps followed, scarcely audible as they trod along the thick carpeting in the hall. As the footsteps receded, Rei heard familiar soft giggling.

'That sounds like Minako and Taro' she thought._ 'What on earth are they up to now?'_ But her feelings from the intimacy she and her lover had just shared quickly pushed all thoughts of her friends from her mind.

. . . . .

_"Sshhh!"_ Minako whispered to her boyfriend, the finger she held to her lips scarcely visible in the gloom of the hallway. "Don't wake anyone!" Like love-struck burglars, the couple tiptoed downstairs, dressed only in their robes. One of Minako's hands held Taro's, while the other clutched her henshin stick.

"Are you_ sure_ this is a good idea, Minako honey?" Taro whispered. "I don't want you to get in any more trouble with Rei."

"It's fine, honey love. Everyone's asleep by now. They'll never even know we were down here!" She giggled again as the pair carefully made their way through the mansion and out the rear door. "I promised to show you my Crescent Beam attack, and the backyard is the best place to do it."

Her boyfriend remained doubtful. "But Rei said she didn't want you to do it at her house."

"She said not _inside_ her house, silly!" Minako replied, easing the back door closed. "We're not in her house now, are we? We're outside!"

"Well.. ok. If you're sure it won't cause any problems."

"Of course not!" the blonde insisted. "Let's go down behind the swimming pool. No one can see us there. I'll transform and show you what Sailor Venus can _really_ do!"

. . . . .

Rei's eyes opened, another sound reaching her ears before she could drift off into slumber. Another door was creaking on its hinges, and a second later, yet more footsteps trod unsteadily down the hall. A single soft thump accompanied them as the puzzled miko listened in.

_"Ow!"_ came a faint cry. _"Stupid wall!"_

'That _has_ to be Usagi' Rei thought with a frown. 'It's the middle of the night, what's everyone doing up at this hour?' Too comfortable and contented to investigate, she shrugged it off and closed her eyes again, pressing more tightly against her sleeping boyfriend's side.

. . . . .

"We're here!" Minako said. "All we need now is a target for my beam."

Peering around them in the moonlight, Taro spotted a faint glimmer in the distance and went to investigate. He came back carrying a somewhat rusty metal spray can. "I found this behind the garden shed. I guess the caretaker left it." He shook the can. "It feels empty."

"That will do, Taro-chan. Set it on top of that big stone over there. The one near the shed."

The boy did as his girlfriend requested, resting the target on the stone, and walked back to her.

"I'll concentrate my beam in one tiny spot, so it doesn't hurt the lawn. Stand back, Taro-chan" Minako warned her love. "Just to be safe."

"Hai!" Taro took a half-dozen steps back, until he was standing near one edge of the swimming pool. "Is this far enough?"

"That's good" Minako nodded, her golden blonde hair bobbing in the faint moonlight. She raised her henshin stick in her right hand and gave her boyfriend a wink and a big smile. "Enjoy the show, honey love!"

. . . . .

After successfully navigating the stairway, Usagi probed her way along the dark corridor that lead to the kitchen. 'It's so spooky down here at night!' she fretted. 'Even worse than Mako-chan's creepy old house!' She gingerly rubbed the elbow she had bumped against the upstairs wall. _'I hope the mansion isn't haunted!'_

Reaching the kitchen, Usagi debated turning on the light but decided against it. 'I'd better not attract any attention in case someone's still awake. If Mako-chan finds out I'm still sneaking into her kitchen, she'll kill me!'

_. . . . ._

He had only witnessed his girlfriend's transformation once before, several months previously at the Hikawa Shrine. In the Okinawan moonlight, Taro looked on, transfixed in wonder and awe as Minako spoke her henshin command.

_"VENUS POWER, MAKE-UP!"_

A brief, brilliant flash of light, a crackle of unworldly energy swirling around her, and Sailor Venus now stood, resplendent in orange and white, where Minako had been standing an instant before. The teenage boy had to remind himself that this was still his beloved Minako, that she and the Senshi of Venus were one and the same.

"Like it so far, honey?" Sailor Venus asked, still smiling at him.

"Minako darling, I could watch you do that a million times and it would always take my breath away!"

Venus giggled. "And we haven't even gotten to the best part yet!"

. . . . .

Just as Usagi tiptoed up to the kitchen doorway, she was sure she heard a muffled voice, calling out something unintelligible yet strangely familiar, somewhere out behind the mansion. _"Ghosts!"_ she gasped. This place may really _be_ haunted!" She turned to flee back to the safety of her room and her sleeping Mamoru, but a persistent growl from her stomach made the hungry girl hesitate. 'I've come this far, I may as well get something tasty to snack on. I'll do it fast!' The girl hurried inside the kitchen toward the refrigerator, and her leg tightened against the string Yuji had placed across the doorway.

. . . . .

Still half awake, Rei blinked as her bedroom brightened for an instant. 'What was that weird flash of light from outside?" she pondered. "It was probably nothing, just a boat or a plane.' A sly smile appeared on her lips and she began sliding her fingertips slowly down the center of her Yuuichirou's chest, continuing past his waist.

At that same instant, Usagi's leg pulled the string, striking the two pans together. The sudden clatter startled the already nervous girl and she whirled around, tangling the string around her ankle. With eyes as wide as rice bowls, and further thoughts of a late-night snack now forgotten, she screamed.

_"Aaaghh! A ghost!"_

She bolted from the kitchen and tore down the hall, dragging the two pans behind her. The noise increased to a clattering din as they bounced off each other, and was made even worse by Usagi's futile attempt to outrun her imagined pursuer. _"It's after me! Mamo-chaaan!"_

. . . . .

Upstairs, Rei turned away from her fiancee and sat up, infuriated. _"That... odango atama! That imbecile! Is she trying to wake the dead?"_ She reached for her yukata and quickly slipped into the crimson robe. Throwing her bedroom door open, the angry miko stormed down the hall.

. . . . .

Sailor Venus raised her right index finger toward the sky.

_"CRESCENT BEAM!"_

She swung her arm down, taking careful aim as she pointed directly at the can. A powerful surge of pure energy formed around her finger tip and streamed toward her target, while her stunned boyfriend looked on.

. . . . .

Rei clicked on the hallway lights and was part way down the stairs when Usagi appeared at the bottom, her face ghostly pale. _"Rei-chan, help! It's after me!"_ she gasped, climbing the steps two at a time while still dragging the pans along behind her.

_"What's after you, Usagi-chan?"_ Rei screamed. "And what are you doing with those kitchen pans? You're going to wake up everyone in the house, you idiot!"

Usagi stopped three steps below the miko and looked behind her. "Nani?" She spotted the pans and the string, still wrapped around her ankle. _"Ohh!_ It_ wasn't_ a ghost!"

_"A ghost?"_ Rei gave the blonde her sternest glare. "Usagi-chan, do you have_ any idea_ how utterly ridiculous you look right now?"

A brief, blinding streak of light illuminated the hallway, then a loud bang echoed from somewhere behind the mansion. Rei and Usagi looked at each other, then the miko muttered a single word.

_"Minako."_

_. . . . ._

Taro had been mistaken. The old spray can was not empty, but nearly full of partially dry white paint. Sailor Venus' beam disintegrated the can, as well as most of the stone it sat on, but the paint somehow survived. It blew back in the attack's powerful shock wave and splattered across one entire side of the garden shed. A sudden loud splash added to the mayhem.

_"That wasn't supposed to happen!"_ Venus gasped. "Taro-chan, I think I'm in big... _Taro-chan, where are you?"_

"I'm in the pool!" came the sputtering reply. "The blast knocked me over and I fell in!"

"Gomen! Let me help you out, honey!" She hurried around to the ladder and grabbed her boyfriend's arm as he sloshed up the rungs.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, my love. Just a touch... damp" he replied, straightening his soaking wet robe. "No harm done." He grinned at her. "Your attack was _awesome!"_

"Listen!" Venus hissed. "We need to get back in the house before Rei finds out what happened! We'll dry you off, and then-"

_"And then what?"_

Sailor Venus and Ito Taro looked up to see Rei standing on the grass between two palm trees, arms folded across her red yukata and wearing a deep, angry frown.

_"Do_ continue, Minako-chan" Rei growled. "I simply _can't wait_ to hear what you have in mind for an encore."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"Gomen nasai, Rei-chan" Sailor Venus mumbled, casting her gaze downward in embarrassment.

"You're _sorry?_ That's all you can say after_ this?_" Rei gestured toward the paint-spattered shed, turned away and slowly walked back to the mansion. Going inside, she passed Usagi in the hall, the blonde having managed to untangle herself from the string. Usagi stood clutching the two pans in her hands.

"Rei-chan, I promise I won't make any more noise-"

The miko brusquely waved her friend into silence as she walked by without saying a word, or giving Usagi even a passing glance. She climbed the stairs to her room and slammed the door, sitting heavily on the edge of the bed. Her fiancee, now awake and in his robe, could see tears forming in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Rei-chan? What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Receiving no answer, he sat beside her on the bed, slipping an arm around the upset girl's shoulder. "Problems with the house?"

Finally the young miko replied, her eyes staring blankly at the bedroom wall. "Hai. Problems, Yuuichirou-chan. But not with the house. With some of the people in it."

It only took a moment for the apprentice to realize that something unpleasant and quite serious had just happened between Rei and her friends. Something that had upset his beloved far more than usual. His free hand gently brushed away a tear that ran down her soft cheek. "Rei my darling, I think it's time for a little more wisdom from your Yuuichirou."

"I really don't want to talk right now, Yuuichirou-chan."

"I won't say much, my love. Only this one thing." His voice was filled with concern and understanding. "Sometimes, life doesn't go as smoothly as we'd like, honey."

"I'm well aware of that" Rei grumbled. "But why _now?_ Of all the times for Minako to do something dumb, it has to be _here,_ _at your parents' home?_ She _knows_ how much this visit means to me, and how hard I'm working to make the right impression."

"You have eight other people staying at the house" Yuuichirou reminded her. "Eight very different people who are our wonderful, dear friends, but occasionally they may do something that really gets under your skin. Rei-chan my love, I know they would never do anything on purpose to upset you. They care about you too much."

_"You think so?"_ Rei asked bitterly, her tone skeptical. "That's not what I'm seeing."

"I_ know_ so, my love" Yuuichirou reassured her. "Accidents can and do happen, and accidents can be fixed. They aren't important. What's important is the deep bond of friendship you all have with each other. Please don't let whatever occurred tonight change that. In any way."

The miko sighed. "Yuuichirou-chan, I need to think for a while." She slipped out of her robe, laying back quietly onto the bed.

Yuuichirou pulled a sheet up over her, then stretched out beside his distraught girl. "Sleep on it, my love" he suggested. "Everything will be better in the morning, trust me. I can promise you that, because I _know_ your friends mean well, and have been trying their best to help. They really do care for you."

Rei began sobbing softly and Yuuichirou tenderly cradled her in his arms until she began to calm down. A while later, Rei closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.

. . . . .

The miko awoke to find the bedroom brightly illuminated by morning sunlight. She found her Yuuichirou sitting up in bed, smiling at her. "Ohayou, darling."

"Ohayou, honey. What time is it?" Rei asked.

"It's just past nine, my beautiful shrine maiden. Did you sleep well?"

"Hai. I feel a little better now." She sat up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for what you said last night. It was a big help."

"That's what I'm here for" Yuuichirou grinned. "To be by your side through everything life brings us, the good _and_ the bad. That's what good husbands do. Or at least that's what they always do in the movies!" he chuckled.

"We're not married_ yet,_ honey" the miko reminded him. "But I'm counting the days until we are."

"Me too. Let's get up and ready for breakfast, sweetheart. I'm going to need a big one to have enough energy to clean all those windows!" His grin was infectious and Rei couldn't help but smile back.

The couple stood and shared a gentle kiss before slipping into their robes and strolling from the bedroom.

. . . . .

A short while later, they walked downstairs together and made their way into the dining room. Usagi and Mamoru were there, the blonde busily attacking an extra-large helping of Makoto's tamagoyaki with her usual gusto. Ami and Ryo were also sitting at the table, both nearly finished their coffees.

Like an efficient butler, Yuji promptly appeared with a fresh tray of food for Rei and her fiancee. "My Mako-chan has really outdone herself with these omelets" he told them proudly. "You're going to love them!"

"Arigatou, Yuji-chan. Where's Minako and Taro?" Rei asked, pouring herself and her fiancee cups of coffee.

Mamoru spoke up. "They're both in the backyard, Rei-chan. According to Mako-chan, they've been out there for quite a while."

"They have? I'll be right back." Not knowing what to expect, Rei excused herself from the table and ventured outside. She found the blonde and her boyfriend in the far corner of the backyard, still hard at work cleaning paint from the garden shed. Rei had wanted to see how serious the previous night's damage had been, and was pleasantly surprised and relieved to find the wall of the shed looking nearly perfect again, as though nothing had ever happened to it.

"Ohayou Rei-chan!" Minako waved with her usual bubbly greeting as the miko approached. "It's another beautiful morning here in Okinawa!" Flecks of white paint covered her fingers and cheeks, as well as the rag she held. "I wish every spring morning in Tokyo was this nice!"

"Hai. I do too, Minako-chan" Rei replied. "Uh... have you had breakfast yet?"

"Not yet. Taro and I want to finish up this little job first. We're almost done, aren't we Taro-chan?"

"I only need to tighten this loose rain gutter and that should just about do it, Rei-chan" Minako's boyfriend spoke from atop a small step stool. "We're both very sorry about the trouble we caused last night" he apologized.

"Don't worry about it" Rei smiled back. "And thank you for taking care of this for me. I appreciate it."

_"This little thing?"_ Minako grinned. "It was no trouble at all!"

Feeling much happier and very pleased with her friends' efforts, the miko returned to the dining room to overhear Makoto reviewing the grocery list with Ami.

"On second thought, we'd better double that rice order, Ami-chan" the brunette said, crossing out a number on the paper with a pencil and writing in a larger one. "No sense in running out again before the Kumadas come home." She looked up. "Ohayou, Rei-chan."

"Ohayou, Mako-chan."

"Make sure to buy plenty of snacks!" Usagi instructed the couple. "Cakes and chips! Oh, and don't forget ice cream!"

Makoto groaned, but added ice cream to the list before handing it to Ami. "Everything else is already on the list, Usagi-chan. If I didn't know you so well, I'd be offended. A person would think you didn't like my cooking and would rather eat junk food."

"That's not true, Mako-chan! I _love_ your cooking! I only wish you made bigger servings."

Ami was about to slip the list into her purse when Yuuichirou asked, "Could you pick up some batteries for my portable stereo, Ami-chan? It needs eight of the D-type."

"We'll get them for you, Yuuichirou-chan. If that's it, we'll be going now." The blue-haired teen took her boyfriend's hand. "We shouldn't be long" she promised Rei before Ryo escorted her out to the car.

Having finished her breakfast, Usagi eyed Rei cautiously. "Everything ok, Rei-chan?"

"Hai, Usagi-chan" the miko said with a bright smile. "Everything's just fine."

. . . . .

While Rei was sorting a load of laundry, the telephone rang. She took the call on the kitchen phone. "Kumada residence. Hino Rei speaking."

"Ohayou, Rei-chan. It's Noriko."

"Good morning, Noriko-san! It's great to hear from you. Yuuichirou and I were wondering how your business trip was going."

"Thank you for asking" Noriko replied. "Takeo is making progress in the negotiations, but it's quite slow going. I called to let you and Yuuichirou know that we probably won't be back until Tuesday at the earliest. How is everything there?"

"Really good, Noriko-san. My friends and I are keeping the place tidy and everything's running smoothly."

"I knew we could count on you, Rei-chan." The miko was happy to hear warm approval in her future mother-in-law's voice. She added, "I realize more every time we talk that falling in love with you was the best thing that could have happened to my son."

"Arigatou, Noriko-san" Rei replied modestly. "Falling in love with my Yuuichirou was the best thing _I've_ ever done too. He's the most loving, kindest and sweetest guy. I'm so very lucky."

"I do hope he hasn't disappointed you in any way" Noriko said. "And that includes... in bed" she added with a soft chuckle.

_"Nani?"_ Rei blushed, caught completely off-guard by Noriko's frankness. After an embarrassing moment of silence, she again found her tongue. "Ah... I'm not disappointed in _any_ way with my Yuuichirou, Noriko-san. Especially... uh... _that_ way" she stuttered, blushing.

"Wonderful!" the woman laughed. "I'll say goodbye to you for now, but there _is_ something important I need to discuss with Yuuichirou before I go. Could you put him on the line please, Rei-chan?"

"Just a moment, I'll go get him for you." The miko said goodbye, placed the receiver down and hurried away to find her love. She politely stayed out of the kitchen while her fiancee chatted with his mother in a low voice for several minutes. Curiosity got the better of Rei when he emerged from the kitchen with twinkling eyes and a mischievous smile.

"Did Noriko tell you they won't be back for two more days?" Rei asked.

"No, that didn't come up, Rei darling. We were talking about... something else." The boy's grin widened and Rei grew even more curious.

"I really like Noriko, honey" the miko said happily. "Though she certainly doesn't mince her words!"

"That definitely sounds like my mother" Yuuichirou laughed. "She likes to get right to the point." Noticing his girl peering at him inquisitively, he said, "I suppose you're wondering what that little conversation was about."

"Well... to be honest, yes I was" Rei admitted. "I don't want to know if it's none of my business, honey, but... was she asking about the house?"

"Afraid not, my sweet."

"Then was it... about me?" the miko asked worriedly.

"Sort of" he grinned.

Rei studied her boyfriend's expression closely. "You're hiding something, Yuuichirou-chan."

_"Who, me?"_ the young apprentice asked in his most innocent tone, his smile growing to cheshire cat-like proportions.

"Fine! If you don't want to tell me, then I guess you don't have to." Rei pretended to nonchalantly walk away, but moved so slowly, Yuuichirou burst out laughing.

"Ok. If you really want to know, I'll tell you darling."

She spun around and was back beside him in an instant. "I want to know."

"Hmm... how should I put this?" Yuuichirou pondered. "Let me just say that when we arrive back at the Hikawa Jinja next Thursday, there's a very good chance there'll be a little something waiting for you in the parking lot. Something small, sporty and bright red." He laughed, "And I don't mean Hino-sensei in a jogging suit with a bad case of sunburn!"

Rei flung her arms around her fiancee, and Yuuichirou's next words came a full minute later, after their long, deeply-passionate kiss had ended. "_That_ piece of news seems to have gone over really well!" he remarked with a chuckle.

. . . . .

Half and hour later, Usagi was toiling away, pushing a vacuum cleaner back and forth across the living room carpet. "I _hate_ vacuuming!" she muttered over the whine of the machine. "I should be outside with my Mamo-chan instead of doing this." A temporary reprieve came shortly after when Ami and Ryo entered the mansion, arms laden with groceries. The blonde spotted them, switched off the vacuum cleaner and rushed over to the couple. _"The food's here!"_ Usagi blurted. "Did you remember to get the ice cream?"

"We didn't forget, Usagi-chan." Ryo showed her the cardboard box he carried. "Two of the largest size they had in the store. One chocolate and one strawberry."

"Arigatou, Ryo-chan!" The appreciative blonde smacked her lips in anticipation.

"You may be interested in this bag too, Usagi-chan" Ami smiled, holding up a shopping bag stuffed to overflowing with small packages of chips.

"Ami-chan, you're carrying far too much weight! Let me take that heavy thing off your hands!" Usagi seized the shopping bag from her giggling friend and made a bee-line for the stairs in a burst of speed, only to find Makoto waiting with folded arms on the bottom step.

"Hi, Mako-chan!" the blonde giggled weakly. "I was just going to... put this away for you."

"The kitchen is_ that_ way, Usagi-chan" Makoto pointed, trying hard not to smile. "I'll take those now, seeing as you're not allowed in there. You can go finish your vacuuming for Rei."

_"Nooo!_ I mean... can I have some to keep upstairs? Just a few bags. You know, for... emergencies?" she asked hopefully.

"Hai, emergencies. And tonight Mamoru will wonder why he's sleeping in a bed covered in chip crumbs. Sorry."

"Mako-chan! _Don't be so mean!"_ Usagi pleaded. Thinking fast, she quickly suggested, "If I have my own snacks, it'll help me stay out of your kitchen!"

"Oh... all right" the brunette gave in with a sigh. She took the shopping bag from the blonde and held it open. "I suppose it won't hurt if you take one."

"Arigatou, Mako-chan!" With both hands, Usagi scooped into the bag in a blur of motion and raced upstairs with an armload of tasty treasures.

_"Hey! I said one!"_ Makoto yelled.

"Can't talk now!" Usagi said as she disappeared down the upstairs hall. "Have to get ready for my zoo trip with Mamo-chan!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Usagi unfastened her seat belt and flung open the car door the instant Ami pulled the Mercedes to a stop in the Okinawa Zoo's parking lot. "Minna, we're here!" Springing outside, she reached back and dragged her Mamoru across the seat and out through her door. "This is going to be_ so_ much fun! Mamo-chan, what should we see first?"

"Why don't we follow your lead, Usako?" her boyfriend said. "But please remember not to get too close to the cages."

"I'll be careful" the blonde promised.

Ami and Ryo joined them, and the four teens crossed the large parking lot and paid their admission fee at the main gate. Soon the two couples were strolling onto the zoo grounds.

"I can see giraffes! _And elephants!_" Usagi blurted excitedly.

"Those are Asian elephants, Usagi-chan" Ami said. "They're somewhat smaller than the elephants in Africa."

"People are feeding them! Mamo-chan, I want to do it!" the blonde insisted.

"You need to have special food for the elephants, Usako" Mamoru told his girl. "They sell bags of it over there. I'll get one for you."

Mamoru came back carrying a small paper bag and the blonde sniffed its contents, frowning. "It doesn't smell very good. Those poor elephants must be _starving_ if they have to eat this stuff." She walked over to the enclosure of the two massive grey animals and held out a piece of food in one hand. "Here you are. Go on, take it" she offered.

A long trunk snaked through the steel bars and gently grasped the tidbit, pulling it back into its mouth. Usagi spun to face her friends. _"Did you see that?_ He's so gentle!"

The elephant's trunk reappeared behind the inattentive girl and promptly grabbed the entire bag from her hand, pulling it into the cage before Usagi could react. _"Hey! Give that back!"_ she yelled at the animal. "Don't be so greedy!" She stomped over to her boyfriend in a huff. "He ate everything, Mamo-chan!" she groaned. "Even the bag!"

"That's kind of ironic in a way, Ami-chan" Ryo whispered to his love.

_"Ryo-kun!"_ Ami scolded her boyfriend. "Don't you dare think such things!" But the blue-haired girl giggled as she spoke.

After Ami fed the second elephant without mishap, the foursome wandered deeper into the zoo, looking at a number of bird and smaller animal exhibits before arriving at the monkey cage. Usagi watched one of the primates swing over, cling to the bars and stare back at her.

"Konnichiwa" Usagi greeted the monkey. "You look very familiar. Are you related to Hino Rei?" she giggled.

"Usako! That isn't very nice" Mamoru said. "You shouldn't ever say those sort of things about a dear friend."

"It was just a joke, Mamo-chan!" the blonde replied. "I didn't mean it." Usagi made a silly face at the monkey, who made a face back at her. She stuck her tongue out and the monkey screeched loudly in reply.

"It certainly _sounds_ like Rei!" Usagi exclaimed. "What's that you're saying? You want me to vacuum the carpets again?"

_"Usako!"_

"Ok!" she sulked. "I won't mention Rei-chan anymore."

"If Rei heard what you said just now, she'd feed you to the lions" Mamoru warned, taking her hand and escorting her away.

. . . . .

Back behind the mansion, Minako and Taro strolled along the beach together in the warm early-afternoon sunshine. The girl wore an orange bikini and had brought along a wide-brimmed sun hat, which she wore well-back over her incredibly long blonde hair. Wearing just a pair of swim trunks, Taro carried a blanket and a bottle of tanning lotion, the fingers of his other hand interlocked with Minako's.

"A sandy beach, a bright blue sky, and my Taro by my side" the blonde sighed happily. "So romantic! This is what beautiful dreams are made of, honey love."

"Hai, my sweet Minako-chan" her boyfriend agreed. "Thank you for becoming the most important part of my life" he spoke softly. "My whole world revolves around you, darling. You are my reason for living."

"Do you want to know something?" Minako asked. "Before we met last New Year's eve, I had almost given up hope of ever finding my one true love" she confided. "I never would have guessed you were waiting for me in Nerima of all places."

The young man thought for a moment. "Isn't it strange how fate brought us together like that, Minako honey? Just a half-dozen months ago, I couldn't have imagined I'd be walking along a beach in Okinawa with my true love. Except maybe... in my dreams."

She rested her head against his shoulder. "Did you ever dream of me before we met, Taro-chan?"

The boy stopped, dropped the blanket and slipped his arms around her. "I honestly did" he admitted. "Many times. I never mentioned this to you before, but for nearly a year before we found each other, I kept having the same recurring dream of an incredibly beautiful blonde girl in a long yellow gown, smiling at me in my arms. I think it was at a dance in a huge... palace or something. When I saw you at the top of the stairs in Mako-chan's house that night, I knew right away that I'd finally found her."

"Really?"

"Hai. I never told Yuji about it either, not at first. I thought he'd just laugh. It was nearly a month after we met that he said he'd been having similar dreams about a girl who looked just like Mako-chan."

"It was our destiny, Taro honey. I don't understand how it all happened, but I'm sure Queen Serenity had her hand in bringing us together again. And now" she paused to place a soft kiss on his lips, "our dreams really have come true." She gestured toward a smooth patch of golden sand nearby. "This is a good place to stop. It's nice and... private."

Taro spread out the blanket on the warm, fine sand and the young couple stretched out comfortably on it. He opened the bottle of lotion and gently began rubbing the oil into one of her shoulders.

Minako purred with delight. "Taro-chan, whenever you touch me, all I can think of is..." She paused, letting her words hang in the air. Her lover finished her sentence for her with a deep, delicious kiss on her soft sweet lips.

. . . . .

As the four teens approached a large building with many windows, Usagi squeezed her boyfriend's hand. "Just a minute, Mamo-chan. There's a pebble or something stuck in my shoe. She stepped up to the exhibit and leaned her back against the glass, slipping one running shoe off and massaging the bottom of her foot. Usagi shook out the shoe. "There it is! A stupid rock was digging into me." She heard a gasp and noticed Ami looking at her with alarm. "What's wrong, Ami-chan?"

"Usagi-chan, please don't turn around!" the blue-haired girl said, her eyes wide.

"Why not?"

"Just don't" Ami insisted. "I wouldn't want you to become frightened. Pull your shoe on and come back here beside us."

"Nani?" Usagi calmly slipped into her pink running shoe. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Ami-chan. There's nothing much here that can scare me" she said confidently. "Except maybe bears." Unheeding her friend's warning, she turned around to see why Ami had become so concerned.

Behind the glass, a huge snake was slithering down the window directly across from her. The color instantly drained from Usagi's face.

_"Aahhhh!"_ She leapt away from the exhibit and into Mamoru's arms, burying her head in his chest. _"Mamo-chan, take me away from that horrible thing!"_

"It won't hurt you, Usako" her boyfriend said soothingly. "It can't get out of its enclosure."

"I don't care! Take me somewhere else. _Please!"_

The group hurried off, Usagi still trembling at the thought of being so near the huge reptile. They found their way to a small man-made pond and the blonde breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't see anything like_ that_ on the zoo's tv commercial!" she shivered. "Now this is more like it!" She walked up to the edge of the pond. "Oh, just look at all the cute ducks!"

"Be careful, Usako. Ducks can give you a nasty bite."

"These little things?" Usagi scoffed. "Snakes scare me, but I'm not worried about ducks." She leaned over the edge of the pond as a large fowl swam past. "They look so soft. This one's coming over!"

The duck was thinking otherwise, as the sight of the blonde's two long braids dangling above the water's edge caught its eye. It clamped its bill on one of the golden streams of hair and tried swimming away with it.

_"Ow!_ Let go of me, you stupid duck!" Usagi grabbed her braid and tugged it away. "You'd better be nice or you'll end up on a dinner table somewhere!" she said, wagging her finger at it.

The duck rose from the water and flapped toward her, honking angrily. Usagi beat a hasty retreat back to the safety of her Mamoru. "Even the birds hate me!" she gasped as the duck gave up the chase and hopped back into the water. "I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea after all!"

. . . . .

Rei was tidying Takeo's office, dusting the shelves that lined one wall, when she spotted a pair of binoculars sitting off to one side. She reached to straighten them when an idea suddenly came to mind. With a sly smile on her lips, she took the binoculars upstairs to her bedroom and stood at the large window. After making a slight adjustment, she peered through them at the young couple laying on their blanket some distance away on the private beach behind the mansion.

Walking past the bedroom, Yuuichirou stopped in his tracks, took a step backward, and grinned at the sight of his fiancee standing at the window. He crept quietly into the room and up behind his love, who was still looking through the instrument.

"Any invaders on the horizon, Admiral Hino?"

Rei jumped at the sound of his voice. _"Yuuichirou-chan! Stop sneaking up on me like that!"_ she scolded him. "For your information, I was just making sure Minako and Taro aren't getting into any more trouble. That's all."

"If they try to make a break for it, I'll release the dogs" Yuuichirou snickered.

"Stop that!" the raven-haired girl glared playfully at her love. "I wasn't snooping on them" she insisted. "I was just... curious."

"You have nothing to fear, Rei-chan darling. I don't think Minako and Taro can do anything to wreck the beach."

"I know. I was just being sure, honey. I couldn't handle another disaster like we had last night." She kissed his cheek and decided on one last quick peek through the binoculars. The miko instantly pulled them from her eyes and stepped back from the window, her cheeks crimson.

_"I don't believe it!"_ Rei gasped.

"What's wrong, my love?"

"Those two sex maniacs are at it again! On the beach this time!"

"You're serious?" the apprentice laughed. "Well, it_ is_ a private area, darling. No one can see them. Well... no one except my beautiful bride-to-be and her trusty binoculars!"

"I'm putting these back right now!" Rei said firmly. "And get away from that window, Yuuichirou-chan!" she ordered. Grabbing his hand, she escorted him from the room and down the stairs, muttering, "That pair has absolutely no shame!"

"I'm not so sure about that" her boyfriend grinned. "It's actually very romantic when you think about it."

"Don't get any crazy ideas, honey!" Rei grumbled. "The_ last_ thing we need would be for us to make love on the beach like that, only to look up and see Minako or Usagi leering at us over the fence."

. . . . .

Having had more than enough of the zoo for one day, Usagi thought it was best to return home before she had any more unpleasant encounters with animals. The two couples were half way across the parking lot when the blonde announced, "Minna, I need to go to the bathroom, but I'm not sure where it is."

"I'll show you, Usagi-chan" Ami volunteered. The two boys decided to wait beside the car and continued on while the girls returned to the zoo.

"Have you and Ami decided on any more day trips?" Mamoru asked his younger companion.

"Hai, my Ami-chan and I would like to visit some coral reefs, Mamoru-san" Ryo said as they stood waiting at the car. "I'm hoping we can see them tomorrow."

"There's certainly a lot of coral around the island. You should be able to find a really good spot to view them without much trouble." Mamoru paused as a pair of attractive high-school girls of about seventeen approached them and bowed politely.

"Please excuse us" one of the girls said with a friendly smile. "My friend and I are visiting from Nagoya and aren't familiar with this area. We were wondering if there's a nice restaurant nearby. Could you direct us to one?"

"I'm sorry, miss, but we're also new to Okinawa. I'm afraid I can't offer much help" Mamoru replied. "Any ideas, Ryo-chan?"

Remembering something from the guide book he had studied earlier, Ryo suggested, "I can think of one place I've read about. It's called Awase Soba, but it is some distance from here on road 85. The travel guide recommends it. They said it's supposed to be very good."

"Arigatou!" the second girl replied brightly. "We'll definitely give it a try."

At that moment, Usagi and Ami appeared from between two parked cars. _"Ami-chan!"_ the blonde hissed. "There are two girls talking to my Mamo-chan and your Ryo! Let's get over there and put a stop to that_ right now!"_

_"Hai!"_ the blue-haired teen nodded. Quickening their pace, the pair walked up behind their boyfriends.

"Thank you again!" the first girl said. "Oh, I'm Meiko, and this is my friend Etsu."

"Hello" Mamoru replied. "I'm-"

_"He's spoken for!"_ Usagi interrupted, glaring at the strangers while tightly latching on to her Mamoru's arm.

"And my Ryo is too!" Ami added at once, tightly grasping her boyfriend's hand in hers. "We really must be going now."

"That's right!" Usagi blurted. "We're in a hurry! _Sayonara!"_ The two bemused males were promptly guided into their seats by their girlfriends, who wasted no time in climbing into the big Mercedes beside them. Ami started the car, put it in drive and gunned the engine, leaving the bewildered high-school girls behind in a cloud of exhaust.

"I think someone's jealous, Ryo-chan" Mamoru chuckled.

_"Mamo-chan!_ Don't talk to strangers!" Usagi ordered while clinging tightly to him. "Especially girls!"

"It's ok, Ami my love" Ryo tried to explain. "They were just asking-"

"I don't care _what_ they were asking, Ryo-kun!" Ami replied in a surprisingly serious tone as she pulled onto the main road and accelerated briskly away from the zoo. "You belong to _me!"_

"Of course I do, Ami darling!" Ryo exclaimed. "But... they were only-"

"Let it go, Ryo-chan" Mamoru suggested with a grin.

"Hai, let it go!" Usagi repeated. "But... never ever let _me_ go, Mamo-chan."

"Never, my love."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Having served dinner earlier that afternoon, Makoto and Yuji relaxed together in the large living room inside the Kumada mansion. They were soon joined by Ami and Ryo who sat across from them on the second sofa. Makoto had noticed that Ami had been silent through most of the meal, and wondered if she could do anything to help. The tall brunette asked, "Ami-chan, you've been awfully quiet since you came back from that zoo trip. Is something bothering you?"

Her friend sighed. "Hai."

"What is it, Ami-chan?" Ryo asked. "Didn't you have fun today?" He suspected that Ami was still upset about the two girls at the zoo, and possibly even angry at him, though he wasn't sure why. Her reply was the exact opposite of what he had expected.

"I did have a good time at the zoo, Ryo-kun. But... I owe you an apology."

Ryo's brow furrowed. "An apology? Why, my love?"

She frowned, disappointed in herself. "Because I behaved like a child in the parking lot. I hope my actions didn't embarrass you. I'm very sorry."

"What happened, Ryo-chan?" Yuji asked.

"Mamoru and I were waiting at the car, and two girls from Nagoya approached us and asked where they could find a good restaurant" the boy explained. "Ami and Usagi saw them talking to us and... they weren't too happy."

Makoto chuckled, "Let me guess. Usagi flipped out at the idea that another girl would dare talk to her Mamoru, and she made a scene. Is that it?"

"That's part of it, Mako-chan" Ami said. "I wasn't blameless either. Usagi and I both acted quite... abrupt toward the girls. That just wasn't right. I don't know what came over me to behave in such a rude manner."

"Of course you know, Ami-chan. You were jealous."

"Hai. I suppose I was" she admitted after a long pause.

Ryo smiled tenderly at his love. "Ami darling, please don't be so hard on yourself. No apology is necessary."

"No, Ryo-kun?"

"I'm overjoyed that you care so much about me you would feel jealous. Please know that there isn't another girl in the whole universe I will ever love. No one lives inside my heart but you."

"Ryo-kun, remember that day last summer when you were walking to school and that new transfer student slipped her arm around you?"

"I remember. That was when you overheard me telling her that I love you."

Ami's bright blue eyes became moist. "I thought I lost you that day, my love" she whispered, her voice quivering.

"You didn't" Ryo softly reassured her. "And you never, ever will."

"Ami-chan, what happened at the zoo today doesn't sound like such a big deal" Makoto said. "Seeing another girl talking to your boyfriend probably triggered that old unpleasant memory and made you act the way you did. It's perfectly understandable why you became so upset."

"I... guess so."

"And anyway, I think you and Usagi let those girls off easy" the brunette added.

"What do you mean, Mako-chan?" Yuji asked.

"If I thought for _one minute_ that someone was flirting with you, Yuji honey, a few harsh words from me would be the_ last_ thing she'd need to worry about!" Makoto laughed. "I'd just _lose it!"_ She made a fist and smacked it into her palm.

The thought made Ami giggle. "Violence isn't always the best way, Mako-chan."

"And why not?" the brunette objected, grinning. "It's been working fine so far!"

"Mako-chan sweetheart, sometimes I think you'd be more dangerous to a youma as your normal self than as Sailor Jupiter!" her boyfriend remarked.

Usagi entered the room to find everyone laughing. "Minna, what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, Usagi-chan" Yuji grinned. "Are we still having that pool party later?"

"Hai hai! Yuuichirou just tested the water and said it's warm enough for swimming now. We'll bring out chairs and have music and dancing and snacks and everything!"

The thought of a relaxing swim brightened Ami's mood considerably. "Don't forget, Usagi-chan, you shouldn't eat a lot before going into the water" she cautioned her friend.

"If I know our Usagi, she'll be eating while she's_ in_ the water" Makoto chuckled.

"Mako-chan, be nice!" the blonde grumbled. "By the way, can I have more of those chips for upstairs? I ran out."

_"Already?_ How is that even possible?" Makoto asked. "You've been away all afternoon. Wait a minute, what am I saying? This_ is_ Usagi we're talking about."

_"Mako-chan!"_

"Alright, you can take a few more bags for your 'emergency' supply. But don't run off with all of them" she warned.

"Arigatou!" The blonde hurried away, smiling happily.

"And stay out of the kitch... oh forget it!" Makoto groaned. "I give up!"

. . . . .

The unseasonably hot, humid day had eased its grip on the island as the sun dropped lower in the sky, but a gentle breeze sweeping in from the sea kept the air warm and comfortable. Mamoru and Taro set up a row of deck chairs along one side of the pool while Yuuichirou placed his portable stereo on a small wooden table and installed the batteries. "I hope this old thing still works."

"Keep Minako far away from it and you won't have any problems, honey" Rei advised. She was wearing her red bikini and her boyfriend paused to admire the breathtaking sight.

"Rei-chan, did I ever tell you how stunningly gorgeous you look in that?" her young man asked.

"You have" Rei replied with a coy smile. "Many times. But tell me again, lover."

Their other friends made their way across the lawn and Rei groaned when Usagi appeared, dressed in a pink one-piece bathing suit and her arms heavily laden with treats. "We already had dinner, Usagi-chan."

"I know. But that was over an hour ago!" She dumped the food on a second small table and made her way poolside. "Now it's time for a quick swim to help build up my appetite."

"I didn't realize it needed any help" Rei scoffed.

"Quiet, Rei-chan!" The blonde walked to the shallow end of the pool and tested the water with her big toe. "It still feels chilly."

"It's not chilly. Go on, jump in" the miko urged.

_"Don't rush me!"_

Ryo stood beside a short, three-rung ladder that lead to the diving board, watching Ami step out to the end of it. The blue-haired girl bounced twice on the board, sprang into the air, and dived gracefully into the deep end of the pool, disappearing with hardly a splash.

"The water's fine, Usagi-chan" she said after surfacing, but the reluctant blonde still hesitated.

Ryo followed his girl onto the board and managed a considerably less graceful dive before floating up beside her. "I definitely need more practice at this, Ami-chan."

"Maybe you should _study_ it more, Ryo-chan!" Minako teased, making the fifteen-year-old boy's face redden. She sat down in the chair between Taro and Rei and removed her red bow. "I still have sand in my hair, Taro honey" she complained.

"I wonder why" Rei muttered. She shook her head as Usagi walked past. "You're not going swimming?"

"That water is still too cold for me, Rei-chan." The blonde plopped down beside the snacks and eyed them hungrily. "I think I'll stay here instead."

"You big baby!"

"Maybe I can help you, Usagi-chan" Yuuichirou said. He went to the shed and returned carrying a white inflatable pool tube in the shape of a large ring. "Try sitting in this. It should keep most of you above water."

Usagi took the offered tube and placed it in the shallow end, gingerly climbing into it while keeping her long braids tucked across her chest. "It works! Only my behind is wet. I can live with that!" She pushed off with one foot and floated into the center of the large swimming pool with a big grin on her pretty face. "Arigatou, Yuuichirou-chan!"

"There she goes" Makoto remarked wryly. "The Usagi Maru heads out to sea."

"Too bad there aren't any icebergs!" Rei chuckled.

Mamoru approached the edge of the pool in his black trunks, and Usagi ogled her handsome eighteen-year-old boyfriend. "Join us, Mamo-chan!" she beckoned with an enthusiastic wave of her hand. "But please try not to splash me."

"I'll be careful, Usako." He stepped off the edge and swam over to her, treading water. Usagi tried to kiss him but her abrupt motion made the tube spin away.

_"Ohh!_ How do I steer this crazy thing?" Flailing the water with her hands, she finally managed to get turned around and close enough to give her boyfriend a quick peck.

A slow dance song began playing on the stereo and Makoto quickly found her Yuji's waiting arms. The couple swayed gently together beneath clear blue Okinawan skies. "This is the life, honey" the brunette sighed blissfully, the sun's rays accentuating the color of her soft brown hair. "I don't think I could ever be happier than I am right now."

"It's always heaven in your arms, my beautiful Mako-chan" the boy softly spoke, reveling in her warm embrace. "How did I ever live without you?"

"Someone's getting all mushy over there!" Minako giggled. Looking at the pool's inviting water, she suddenly whispered to her boyfriend, "Taro honey, I wonder what it would be like?"

"What would what be like, Minako my sweet?"

"You know, silly!" she winked coyly at him. "To do love-love... in the water."

Overhearing, Rei's face went blank. "Minako-chan, is there anyplace you two _haven't_ done it yet? I'm surprised you haven't tried the broom closet!"

"Which closet, Rei-chan?" the blonde asked innocently.

"Forget I said that" the miko muttered. She suddenly had an idea and waited patiently until everyone but Usagi had climbed out of the pool for a break. Rei slipped quietly down the steps and into the water while Usagi was facing away from her. Keeping herself behind the girl, she slowly floated over to the tube and opened its air valve before drifting away.

_"Nani? What's that sound?"_ Usagi gasped in panic as the tube began to deflate with a soft hiss. _"I'm sinking!"_ Hearing Rei snicker, she turned her head to glare at the raven-haired girl bobbing nearby. _"You did that on purpose! You're completely evil, Rei-chan! Evil and nasty and mean!"_

"Have a nice swim, Usagi-chan" Rei said with a sweet smile.

_"Ahh! It's so cold!"_

_. . . . ._

Afternoon became evening and as the sun crept lower in the sky, the five couples arranged their chairs in a circle and chatted together beneath softly swaying palm trees. Minako again ignored her chair for the comfort of Taro's lap, while Usagi did likewise with her Mamoru, both girls draping an arm across their boyfriend's shoulders.

Yuuichirou was telling his friends from Nerima the story of how he discovered Rei's secret identity. "...and when I opened my eyes, there was Sailor Mars standing not three meters in front of me! I have to say, seeing that Senshi uniform change back into Rei's school clothes was the biggest shock of my life."

"Hai, and then you ran away from the shrine and made Ojii-chan and me worry about you" Rei said. "You should have told me you knew, Yuuichirou-chan."

"Rei darling, If I hadn't left the shrine that night, maybe you wouldn't have realized you were in love with me. All that miko training was suppressing your true emotions."

"Perhaps" Rei replied thoughtfully.

"No matter!" the apprentice laughed. "It all worked out well in the end."

"It certainly did, lover" Rei smiled, leaning toward him and kissing his cheek.

"Mako-chan, what's it like to be a Sailor Senshi?" her boyfriend asked.

"What's it like? It's kind of scary at first, Yuji honey. But that doesn't last long. Then comes a really weird mix of feelings. Power, responsibility, duty. It's a big change in the lives of five ordinary junior high school girls!"

"We weren't _ordinary_ girls, Mako-chan" Usagi objected. "You have really strong fighting skills, Ami is a genius, and Rei has that spooky Shinto thing with the ofuda and the chants."

"It isn't spooky, Usagi-chan" Rei grumbled. "You just don't understand it. And if what you're saying is true, where does that leave you and Minako?"

"I was Sailor V, silly!" Minako said. "I was helping fight bad guys in England before any of you became Senshi."

"Ok. So what about you, Usagi-chan?" the miko asked again. "Wait, I know! You have the ability to make whole pantries of food disappear in seconds! And the ability to drive your school teachers insane! That must be it."

_"Not funny, Rei-chan!"_

Rei looked across the circle of chairs at Usagi's boyfriend. "Mamoru-san, I've been meaning to ask you something. How on earth are you able to tolerate Usagi's loud snoring?"

"I don't understand, Rei-chan" the university student replied with a puzzled look. "Usagi doesn't snore. Not that I've noticed."

_"Ha! Told you!"_ Usagi gloated. "You were all just saying that to make fun of me."

"She doesn't snore?" Rei couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I have to disagree, Mamoru-san. The night before you arrived, I passed by her bedroom door and the noise was horrific."

"That's odd. Are you sure?" A chorus of voices instantly backed up Rei's claim. Mamoru laughed, "I see that I'm in the minority here."

"Well... maybe I don't snore when we're together, Mamo-chan" Usagi suggested.

"I know why!" Minako exclaimed. "Usagi doesn't snore when they're together because she's too tired after all the-"

"Hai, we all know where you're going with this, Minako-chan" Rei interrupted her. "I've never seen someone with such a one-track mind!"

Everyone was surprised to hear Ami jump into the topic. "I think Minako may be right, Rei-chan."

"Excuse me?" the miko scoffed. "Ami-chan, I don't understand how that could make any difference."

The blue-haired girl hesitated. "Actually, I believe it does. To all of us."

Makoto leaned forward in her seat. "I get the feeling you're not just talking about snoring, Ami-chan."

"I'm not, Mako-chan. I'm referring to something much more important, something that affects each of the Sailor Senshi." She fell silent again and her friends watched her cheeks redden. "Minna, it's a very... delicate topic. I've been unsure about bringing it up until now, but it does have repercussions regarding all of us girls when we're in our Senshi form."

"Ami-chan, are you saying that being... intimate with our boyfriends changes us in some way?" the miko asked.

"That's exactly it, Rei-chan" the blue-haired teen nodded. "I noticed the first sign of change with you and Usagi and me at about the same time in our relationships. My attack becomes somewhat more powerful for a short time, after... uh..." she blushed more deeply as she looked at her Ryo, "after we... make love."

"Now that you mention it" Rei reflected, "I do recall more intense energy in my attack ever since the first time Yuuichirou and I were intimate together. But I thought it was only because my skill level using my Fire Soul attack was improving with practice." Rei's eyes widened. "Ami-chan, I think you're onto something here!"

The blue-haired girl continued, "It appears that we become more powerful when our boyfriends' life energies combine with ours. Not a lot, but it is quite noticeable."

Rei glared at Minako. "If that's true, Minako-chan should be powerful enough by now to destroy the entire planet!" she joked. "And Usagi too!"

"The effect isn't permanent, Rei-chan" Ami said. "It seems to last just a day or so. Or until we... until our boyfriends... love us again." She blushed even deeper.

"It's great to know us guys can help out... in our own special way" Yuuichirou chuckled.

"So_ that's_ why my Crescent Beam melted that rock and blew up the paint can last night!" Minako exclaimed. "I was only trying to make a hole in the can, but my beam was stronger than I expected."

"The way you two behave, I'm surprised you didn't wipe out the garden shed and half the backyard!" Rei teased. The blonde smiled back and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"So the next time any youma attack us, we'll be more powerful against them?" Usagi asked Ami.

_"Hai! Bring 'em on!"_ Makoto blurted. Realizing what she had just said, she and Yuji both blushed. "Uh... I mean..."

"We know _exactly_ what you meant, Mako-chan" Rei grinned.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"This enhancing effect on Senshi attacks you're talking about, Ami-chan. Just how powerful is it?' Mamoru asked. "Have you been able to quantify the difference?"

"I was able to measure the change it produced within me using my Mercury computer" she replied. "It increased my abilities by approximately five to seven percent, Mamoru-san."

"_That_ must have been a really fun experiment to do, Ami-chan!" Minako teased her. The shy, studious girl's face reddened and she quickly diverted her gaze to Ryo, who was blushing as well.

"Trust Mizuno Ami to make even the most intimate act of love sound like a math formula!" Rei laughed. "But even so, I don't think five percent is enough to change the outcome of a battle against really powerful youma. Especially like those we fought at the shrine two months ago."

"Every little bit helps, Rei-chan!" Minako giggled. "It made a big difference when I attacked that paint can last night."

"I suppose you're right, Minako-chan" the miko relented. "So if we're ever attacked by a bunch of Dark Kingdom spray cans, we'll be all set!"

"Minako-chan, you really should be more quiet when you do crazy things like that in the middle of the night" Usagi reprimanded her friend. "You nearly woke everyone up!"

"And _this_ is coming from the same idiot who decided to run around the house at three in the morning with pans tied to her ankle" Rei scoffed, ignoring the odangoed-blonde's sour look and stuck-out tongue.

"We're sorry about that thing with the pans, Rei-chan" Makoto apologized. "It honestly seemed like a good idea at the time. We were just trying to keep Usagi out of the kitchen."

"Mako-chan, the only way to keep Usagi and food apart would be to lock everything edible in a bank vault at night. Even then, she'd still probably gnaw her way inside" Rei grumbled before standing up. "Yuuichirou honey, I'm going to call the shrine and check on Ojii-chan. I'll be back in a minute." Unable to leave her love without a parting kiss, she pecked his cheek.

Usagi called to the miko as she walked away. "I'm still hungry, Rei-chan. While you're in there, would you mind bringing me another-"

_"No!"_

_"Fine!_ Be miserable!" Usagi muttered. "I'll just sit here and starve to death! Would that make you happy?"

"If you're looking for sympathy after what happened last night, you're asking the wrong person!" Minako laughed. "Nice try though."

Inside the mansion, Rei dialed the number of the Hikawa Jinja. Her grandfather picked up the phone after a few rings.

"Ojii-chan, it's me" the miko said. "I thought I'd check up on you. Is everything running smoothly at the shrine?"

"Everything's fine here, granddaughter" replied the voice. "And I'm running smoothly too" he chuckled. "How about you? Did your first meeting with Yuuichirou's parents go well?"

"It went perfectly!" she answered happily. "Takeo and Noriko are kind, wonderful people. They really like me."

"As I expected. I distinctly remember telling you that you were worrying over nothing."

"Hai. You were right again, Ojii-chan" Rei admitted.

"I did receive a somewhat unusual telephone call this afternoon" the Shinto priest told the girl. "A nice lady from an automobile dealer phoned the shrine."

_"Oh?"_ Rei's heart skipped a beat.

"She wanted to let me know about a delivery she intends to make to the shrine tomorrow afternoon. Something about dropping off a new car. I'm afraid I didn't quite understand what she was going on about." The old man could sense the smile forming on his granddaughter's lips.

_"Tomorrow?"_ Rei blurted. _"That soon?"_

"Would you care to explain what's happening, granddaughter?"

The miko told her grandfather about the promised engagement present, and the phone fell silent. "Ojii-chan, are you still there?"

"Hai, I'm still here. I'm not sure how I feel about this, Rei-chan. That's... a very expensive present. I'm beginning to think Yuuichirou is spoiling you."

"I didn't ask for anything, Grandfather. His parents insisted on it."

"Well... in any case, please be careful. And be sure to thank the Kumadas again for such an incredible gift. Not many girls your age have a new car just handed to them like that."

"I certainly will" the miko promised.

After chatting a few more minutes, Rei hung up the phone and strolled outside to her friends, her mind in a daze.

"How is the old slave driver?" Yuuichirou chuckled as she retook her seat beside him. "Have those two borrowed apprentices from the other shrine declared mutiny yet?"

_"Yuuichirou-chan!"_ Rei knew how much her fiancee respected her grandfather, so her tone wasn't too harsh. "For your information, everything's well at the shrine." She leaned closer, whispering in his ear, "Ojii-chan said there's supposed to be a special delivery at the shrine tomorrow. Your parents must have arranged it soon after Noriko finished her phone call from Germany." She placed a long, sweet kiss on her young man's lips. "Arigatou, my love!"

Minako peered curiously at her friend. "Ok, something's going on here."

"Should I tell her?" Rei asked her fiancee with a sly smile.

"That's up to you, sweetheart" Yuuichirou grinned.

"Tell me what?" the blonde pressed.

"You remember that new car Noriko and Takeo were talking about giving me as an engagement present?" Rei asked her.

"Hai. What about it?" Minako replied suspiciously.

"It arrives tomorrow at the shrine."

Rei grinned at Minako's astonished expression. _"Tomorrow? You're getting the car tomorrow?"_

"That's right, Minako-chan" Rei said. "It should be there waiting for me when we fly back home on Thursday."

The blonde suddenly looked as though she was about to spontaneously combust with jealousy. "I'm very happy for you, Rei-chan" she finally muttered.

"Arigatou, Minako-chan" Rei replied as her other friends congratulated her.

"Too bad you have to wait another month or so before you can take driving lessons and get your license" Usagi said. "And don't forget the ride you promised me, Rei-chan! I've never ridden in a convertible before."

"I won't forget, Usagi-chan. But no eating in the car!"

"Rei won't have to wait that long for her license" Mamoru remarked.

_"Nani?"_ Minako blurted. "Why not, Mamoru-san?"

"I was watching the news while waiting for my flight at the airport" the college freshman explained. "They had a story on the driving age in Japan. Some members of the government have been attempting to push through a lower driving age to help increase car sales." As Rei listened very closely, he continued. "They're lowering it from sixteen to fifteen years and six months, effective next week."

_"Oh! Rei-chan, you're so lucky!"_ Usagi exclaimed.

Beside her, Minako's eyes went comically wide as the implication dawned on her. "That means... you can..._ that's not fair!_" she protested with a moan. "I still don't even _have_ a car!"

"You'll just have to work harder on convincing your parents to get you one, Minako-chan" Makoto joked.

Minako abruptly sprang from Taro's lap. "Yuuichirou-chan! May I use your phone to call home?" she asked breathlessly.

"Of course you may" the apprentice nodded. "Take all the time you need."

"I was just kidding, Minako-chan!" Makoto sighed was Minako whooshed past. "Don't go torturing your mother and father like that."

Without another second's delay, the blonde rocketed away toward the mansion in a burst of speed.

"Looks like there'll be no peace at the Aino residence tonight!" Mamoru chuckled.

"Not only that" Makoto added, laughing. "I have the feeling my old house in Nerima is going to get a lot more use from now on!" She smiled sweetly at her Yuji, "Which isn't a bad thing at all, my love."

"Not at all, darling" he smiled back.

. . . . .

As darkness came and the evening air began to cool, the teens regrouped inside the mansion to continue their chat from the comfort of the living room. Ami and Ryo excused themselves to enjoy an early bath together, and Minako was also absent, still talking on the phone with her parents while her boyfriend sat down alone on the sofa. "It's nice to spend a Sunday night without having to worry about classes tomorrow" he remarked, relaxing in the soft leather seat.

"That's good for most of us, Taro-chan" Rei said, "but I'm not so sure about Ami and Ryo. They're probably suffering school withdrawal symptoms just thinking about it!" She paused. "Minna, while we're here, let's go over tomorrow's job list."

_"Not again!"_ Usagi groaned. "Isn't the house clean enough already, Rei-chan?"

"Almost. I want everything to be absolutely perfect when Noriko and Takeo return." Feeling incredibly happy, she continued, "I promise that tomorrow will be the last day for my little jobs, and I do really appreciate everyone's hard work so far."

The doorbell rang, followed immediately by a sharp knock, and the miko looked at her boyfriend in puzzlement. "Who could that be a this hour?" she wondered aloud.

"I'll get it, sweetheart" Yuuichirou replied. "Maybe someone's having car trouble." He left the room to answer the door while Rei continued, "Where was I? Oh yes, first item on the list. The lawn needs mowing." She raised her eyebrows. "Any volunteers?"

"I'd be happy to take care of that for you Rei-chan" Yuji said. "I enjoy working outside in the beautiful weather they have here."

"Arigatou, Yuji-chan. As for everyone else, I think we should concentrate on..." Her words trailed off when Yuuichirou slowly walked back to the living room, his face ghostly pale.

"We have visitors" the young apprentice muttered weakly. Two men appeared behind him, and the miko gasped in surprise as the glint of steel in their right hands caught her eye.

One of them waved his gun in the air while the other kept his weapon trained on her boyfriend. "As you can guess, this is a robbery" the first announced. "Do exactly what we tell you and no one gets hurt. Understand?"

The three boys jumped to their feet, and the first burglar immediately leveled his gun at Mamoru, the oldest. _"Sit down!"_ he yelled at them.

"You won't get away with this" Mamoru growled, glaring angrily at the intruder. Reluctantly, the boys retook their seats.

"That's better" the man said with a lopsided smile. "We don't plan on killing anyone..._ if_ you cooperate. So no heroics."

Never in her life had the miko felt so helpless. The sight of her boyfriend in mortal danger enraged her, but being pinned like this gave her no other option but to try to reason with the criminals. "What do you want?" she asked, wondering why the burglars seemed oddly familiar to her.

"Who's house is this?" the second man questioned the group. "Come on, we don't have all night!"

"It's my parents' home" Yuuichirou said, his voice trembling.

"A place this fancy must have a nice, big safe. Take me to it!" he ordered. _"Now!"_

"There_ is_ a safe in my father's study, but I don't know the combination" the apprentice replied truthfully. "I don't live here, none of us do. We're all just visiting. My parents are away so they can't open the safe for you."

_"Is that so?"_ The first burglar was unimpressed with this piece of news and he jammed the barrel of his gun hard into Yuuichirou's back, making the teen grimace. "Well kid, you'd better remember the combination really fast. That is, if you want to see the sun come up tomorrow."

Makoto watched with clenched fists, carefully weighing the odds. Realizing that there was no way she could act without endangering her friend's lives, she forced herself to remain calm. Looking closely at the intruders, a sudden spark of recognition came to her mind. _"You're the thugs from that alleyway in Tokyo!"_ she growled.

"I thought I recognized your face" the second man spat back. "Watch her, Juro" he warned his companion. "She thinks she's some kind of martial arts expert."

"You're right, Kenta! That's the same bitch that broke my wrist." He laughed coldly. "Fancy meeting you here. Who would have guessed?"

"What's the matter?" Makoto scowled at him. "Got tired of hurting innocent people in Tokyo, so you thought you'd try your hand in Okinawa instead?"

"You and that Sailor V girl caused me and my friends a whole lot of trouble" Juro answered. "Because of your meddling, we had to leave Honshu. But now we're here in Okinawa, where there's lots of money and the pickings are easy. And now that we found _you_ here in the biggest mansion in the area," he added threateningly, "it's payback time." He called out, "Tsutomu, get in here! We found someone I'm sure you'd like to meet again!"

The third punk appeared in the hall, his scarred face twisting into a wicked grin upon spotting the brunette. _"Well well!_ Look what we have here!"

"We'll cooperate with you in any way we can" Rei told the burglars, worried for Yuuichirou's and Makoto's safety. "Just don't hurt anyone." The miko's heart ached for her love and for her dear friend, and her mind raced to find some way out of this nightmare.

"I'm sure you will" Juro answered smugly. "Tsutomu, did you cut the phone line and disable the security alarm?"

"Done. The police won't find out about this any time soon."

At that moment, Minako breezed into the living room from another hallway, beaming brightly. _"Minna, my parents agreed!"_ she exclaimed. _"They're going to buy me a-"_ The blonde abruptly froze in shock at the sight of the three armed men, instantly remembering them from her encounter with the hoodlums in an alleyway near Ryo's home the previous year.

_"You! Sit down and shut up!"_ Tsutomu barked at her, waving the third gun toward the sofa. "Is there anyone else in the house?"

"No" Rei lied. "This is all of us."

"Good. Very good." Tsutomu gestured at Makoto. "You. The tall one. Come with me. And don't try anything stupid this time or you've had it." He waved her from her seat and toward the back door of the mansion while Yuji looked on in horror.

_"Mako-chan!"_ her boyfriend gasped.

_"What are you doing with our friend?"_ Usagi yelled. Kenta's reply came swiftly, a single shot fired into the ceiling. The loud bang startled the teens into silence while fragments of plaster rained onto the living room floor and coffee table.

_"I said shut up!"_ he ordered. "Juro, watch these kids closely. Shoot anyone that moves. I'll take the rich kid to open the safe. I'm sure we'll pocket a tidy haul from a nice place like this!" He grinned evilly at Tsutomu. "Take our little karate expert out back and settle our score with her there. There aren't any neighbors close enough to hear anything." He added, "One shot should do it."

"Hai" his companion sneered. "One shot."

Yuji was beyond desperate. He couldn't sit idle a moment longer while his beloved Makoto was led away at gunpoint to what sounded like certain death. The teenage boy slowly got to his feet, keeping his arms by his side and palms open, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible to the violent criminals. "Minna, I'm her boyfriend. If you're going to do anything to hurt her, please do it to me instead" he pleaded. Receiving no answer, he took a step towards the gang. _"Please don't hurt-"_ Juro swung the butt of his gun viciously, connecting with the sixteen-year-old's shoulder and knocking him to the floor.

_"Leave Yuji alone!"_ Makoto warned, her voice low and dripping with rage. "I'll go with you. Just don't hurt him again."

_"Mako-chan, don't leave me!"_ Yuji begged.

"I ought to kill you right here and now, kid" Kenta scowled down at the boy. He looked at the other deeply shaken teens, yelling, "The next person to move a muscle is dead! I won't warn you again!"

The brunette slowly walked toward the back of the room with Tsutomu following a safe distance behind, his weapon pointed at the middle of her back. Yuji propped himself up, his shoulder throbbing in pain and his cheeks stained wet with tears for his soul mate.

The brown-haired boy from Nerima cried out in sorrow. _"Mako-chan!"_

She managed a last glance back at the young man she so deeply cared for, her beautiful green eyes filled with sadness as she pondered her fate. "Be strong, Yuji-chan. I will love you forever." Makoto's reply was soft and tender, and filled with love.

"Aw, how sweet!" Tsutomu uttered a heartless laugh. _"Now move it, bitch!"_

The other two thugs waited until Makoto and her captor had left the room. "Ok. Your turn" Kenta told Yuuichirou, prodding his back with the gun. "Take me to your daddy's safe. Open it and I just _might_ let you live. Don't open it and you die. Simple?" The Shinto apprentice nodded and walked slowly toward his father's study, knowing there was no possible way he would be able to find the combination and comply with the burglars' demand. Everyone else sat motionless on the two sofas, their hearts full of fear for their friends' and loved ones' lives as Juro held his gun on them.

. . . . .

Author's note: For anyone unfamiliar with the three criminals, they first appeared in my earlier story "Moon Revenge".


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"The safe is in here" Yuuichirou told the gunman as he lead him into the study. "But like I told you before, I don't know the combination."

"You're lying" Kenta growled. "Go on, open it. And make it quick."

The apprentice walked over and crouched down in front of the large steel box. "All I can do is try." With the burglar watching closely from behind, Yuuichirou racked his brain, wondering if his father had used a family birthdate or something similar to secure the safe. He took a guess, spinning the dial back and forth to his mother's date of birth, but the safe refused to open. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do this" he said, looking over his shoulder at the intruder.

"Two more chances, kid. That's all I'm giving you." The man's gun was pointed at the teen's head and Yuuichirou tried again, this time using his father's birthdate. Well aware of the futility of the situation, he again tried the handle but the thick metal door remained stubbornly sealed.

. . . . .

In the living room, Mamoru noticed a slight movement in the hallway behind Juro. Realizing what was about to happen, he tensed his muscles and prepared to move as quickly as he could. On the other sofa, Rei was trembling with worry for her fiancee and Makoto, while on the floor beside the coffee table, Yuji sat rigid, his expression numb behind his tears.

Makoto walked out onto the deck, now brightly illuminated by backyard lights. She continued to the railing, halting when Tsutomu's voice rang out. "Stop right there. Now turn around slowly."

She did so, her heart sinking as she realized the situation was hopeless, the armed man standing too far away and well beyond her reach. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

Tsutomu's menacing grin grew wider. "I think we both know what happens next, girlie. I'll enjoy this a lot more, now that I can see your face when I kill you." He leveled his weapon, aiming directly at the brunette's heart, and slowly tightened his grip on the trigger. "Sayonara."

Makoto had briefly considered vaulting over the railing, but knew she couldn't make it in time. Instead, she resigned herself to what was about to happen, calmly staring at the gunman as she thought of her precious Yuji, and hoping he would somehow find a way to survive this tragic night and live on without her.

_"Hey! Remember me?"_

A voice from somewhere near the deck startled Tsutomu and he spun around, stunned to see the same young dark-haired boy he and his gang had robbed in the Tokyo alleyway now waving at him from beside one corner of the mansion. _"It's that damn kid again!"_ Running to the opposite rail and squeezing the trigger, he fired off a quick, poorly-aimed shot at the teen.

. . . . .

Inside the house, the single shot was plainly heard by the young captives, and Juro laughed heartlessly. "That's _one_ score settled!" Tears of anguish filled everyone's eyes.

_"No!"_ Feeling like his heart had just been ripped from his chest, Yuji collapsed in grief on the floor, sobbing bitterly._ "My Mako-chan!"_ he wept.

_"SHABON SPRAY!"_

In the blink of an eye, the living room was blanketed in a dense cloud of Sailor Mercury's cold, blinding fog. The shout and sudden appearance of the mist caught Juro off guard, and he spun around, vainly trying to spot the source of the disembodied female voice. Though he too was partially blinded by the mist, Mamoru leapt from the sofa and directly toward the spot where the burglar had been standing. He bowled into the thug with all his might, knocking Juro hard against the wall. Juro's finger squeezed the trigger, but his raised arm was pinned by Mamoru and the bullet joined the earlier one, embedding itself harmlessly in the living room ceiling. Mamoru swung his open hand, delivering a powerful chop to one side of the man's neck. Juro ceased struggling and sank to the floor unconscious, dropping his gun on the carpet.

. . . . .

The second burst of gunfire surprised Kenta, but he assumed Juro had merely shot someone who had foolishly tried to make a move on his partner in the other room. He turned his sights back on Yuuichirou, who was slowly dialling in the last number of his third and final chance to open the safe. The burglar's finger slid back and forth across the trigger of his gun in anticipation.

The apprentice tugged the handle without success. _"I've got it!"_ he blurted, pretending to pull on the safe door. "Give me a second, the door's really stiff and heavy."

_"Get out of the way!"_ Kenta yelled. His greed got the better of him and he momentarily dropped his guard. He shifted two steps closer to the prize, leaning forward to get a better look at the safe's contents. But the thug came a little too close to the waiting seventeen-year-old. Yuuichirou promptly elbowed him in the face, temporarily blinding the man. Whirling around with a quickness that surprised even himself, the young apprentice tackled the intruder, knocking him onto his back. Before Kenta could bring his gun to bear, Yuuichirou delivered a devastating punch to his nose, breaking it instantly. The gun slipped from the thug's grasp.

_"That's for Mako-chan!"_ he yelled, pulling his fist back and swinging again, this time knocking out several of Kenta's front teeth. _"And that's for Rei!"_

_. . . . ._

Out on the deck, Tsutomu realized his wild shot at the boy from Tokyo had missed its target, and spun around to quickly finish the job of dispatching the troublesome brunette. Ryo's brief diversion was all the time Makoto had needed. Tsutomu's eyes widened in fear, finding the enraged girl now directly in front of him, her expression ice cold and unforgiving. A split-second later the burglar went sailing over the rail, sprawling winded onto the lawn below. Makoto leapt gracefully across the railing after him and landed on her feet beside the prone man. A single swift kick to Tsutomu's jaw shattered the bone, but Makoto wasn't finished with him quite yet. She grabbed the barrel of his gun and twisted it free, breaking three of his fingers in the process. A final hard stomp to his chest snapped a rib, and Tsutomu screamed in pain before blacking out.

. . . . .

The other teens leapt from the sofa, with Rei and Taro rushing toward the study. The pair pulled Rei's fiancee off Kenta. "That's enough, Yuuichirou-chan" the miko said. Her boyfriend slowly stood, his bloodied hands trembling.

Minako joined Mamoru, who hovered threateningly above Juro's motionless body, and were met a moment later by Sailor Mercury. Usagi followed Yuji through the thinning mist and sped outside onto the deck. Spying his love standing unharmed on the ground below, Yuji leapt over the rail and flung his arms around his girl, sweet relief washing over the teen like a giant wave.

_"Mako-chan!"_

She held him tightly in a hug she thought she would never have lived to give him again. "It's ok, Yuji honey" she whispered soothingly. "I'm fine."

. . . . .

Ryo had dodged Tsutomu's bullet, and now sprinted down the street to the nearest neighbor to call the police. At the mansion, Sailor Mercury quickly hurried to check on Makoto. She ran back inside the house with a huge smile, announcing joyfully to all, _"Minna! Mako-chan's alive! She's unhurt!"_

_. . . . ._

Several hours later, a squad of police officers from Nanjo were completing their investigation, taking the last of innumerable photographs and measurements of the crime scene. Their sergeant sat on the sofa beside Rei and Yuuichirou. "You're all very lucky" he told the couple. "This ruthless gang has been causing trouble around Okinawa for months now, and have already seriously injured several people in home invasions similar to the one you had here tonight."

Yuuichirou took another deep gulp from his coffee cup. "I'm just glad it's over."

"I must say, I'm very impressed by the way you young people handled those thugs. You won't see them again" he promised. "They'll be locked up for a very long time." The officer laughed, "That is, after they're finally released from the hospital!" He was about to close his notebook, but paused. "I do have one additional question for you."

"What is it?" Rei asked.

"When we took them away, one of the burglars was mumbling something about a thick fog that seemingly appeared from nowhere just before your friend Mamoru jumped him. What can you tell me about that?"

"Fog? I'm sorry, Officer" the miko smiled sweetly. "He must have been imagining things."

. . . . .

It was just after four in the morning when the last policeman had left the Kumada estate. The teens sat together on the two sofas, allowing themselves time to unwind before trying to catch a few hours of much-needed rest. Makoto and Yuji once more humbly thanked Ami and Ryo for intervening at just the right moment. "You've done it again, Ami-chan" the brunette grinned. "And you too, Ryo-chan. Arigatou gosaimasu. You saved my life."

"Anything for a close friend, Mako-chan" Ryo replied modestly.

"First that youma attack on the boys at the shrine, and now this. Saving our necks is becoming a regular routine for you!"

The petite blue-haired girl smiled shyly back. Makoto watched her friend's fingers reach to her neck, gently touching a familiar small gold heart that hung from it by a slender chain.

. . . . .

With the first light of day, Rei paced around the living room. She stared at the two bullet holes in the ceiling and shivered, realizing once more how near she and her friends had come to the unthinkable. The miko shook her head to force the thought away from her mind.

"Ohayou, Rei-chan!" Minako greeted her friend warmly as she and Taro walked up beside her hand-in-hand. Together they stared up at the damage.

"If Ami will drive me into town later when the stores are open, I can get everything I need to fix that" Taro said. "Don't worry, Rei-chan, it's not nearly as bad as it looks. When I'm done, it'll be as good as new."

"Arigatou, Taro-chan. But let's worry about that detail a little later."

"Where's your lover boy?" Minako asked the raven-haired girl.

"He's still sleeping. I think yesterday was a little too much excitement for my Yuuichirou."

"Can't say that I'm surprised" Taro chuckled. "We're just ordinary guys, not Sailor Senshi. Last night was quite the experience!"

"It was for _all_ of us, Taro-chan" Rei replied with a smile.

. . . . .

Most of the damage had been repaired by early that evening. True to his word, Taro was putting the finishing touches on a near-perfect repair to the living room ceiling with Mamoru's help, while Yuuichirou was still working to scrub the last tiny blood stain from the carpet in his father's study. Ami and Ryo had been given most of the day off. They had left earlier in the day to view coral reefs and had not yet returned home. Meanwhile, Makoto was, with great reluctance, instructing Usagi on the finer points of operating the kitchen's dishwashing machine.

Having cut the grass behind the mansion, Yuji was carefully finishing the front lawn, using a small garden tractor that had been parked in the shed. After a busy day of cleaning and another visit from the police, Rei relaxed on the deck in a reclining chair, quietly watching water spray onto one section of the large back lawn from a hose and sprinkler she had set up earlier.

Yuji stopped the tractor and began carefully trimming one edge of the grass in front of the mansion with a pair of garden shears. He paused as Minako dropped her broom and bag of grass clippings and strolled up. "All done mowing, Yuji-chan?" she asked.

"Nearly, Minako-chan" Yuji nodded. "This last part is too close to that flower bed so I have to do it by hand."

"Let me help!" the blonde volunteered. "I can... uh... put the tractor away for you!"

"Sure, Minako-chan, if you don't mind. Do you know how to drive it?"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the machine. "Show me."

"Ok. This model operates much more like a car than a _real_ tractor" he explained. "The only big difference is that gear lever."

Minako hopped into the seat and turned the key. "How do I make it move, Yuji-chan?"

The boy reached over and gestured to the lever. "This position here" he pointed, "is for going forward, and if you pull it back there, you'll go in reverse. The pedals work the same way as in a car. It's simple, really."

_"Got it!"_ Minako nodded. She promptly jammed the lever into forward and shot off._ "Wheee!"_

"Don't go too fast, Minako-chan!" the boy called after her. "That makes it a whole lot harder to steer!"

Unheeding his warning, Minako sped away at top speed, zig-zagging wildly across the lawn towards the rear of the home. Shrugging, Yuji returned to his work. 'She's getting a car soon so I guess driving that thing should be easy enough for her' he thought mistakenly.

Behind the mansion, Rei heard the approaching noise and leaned forward in her chair, peering curiously along one side of the house. She was shocked to see Minako seated behind the little tractor's steering wheel, a big grin on her face and driving like a lunatic. _'Oh no!'_ she groaned to herself. _'Can't a girl enjoy her coffee and cigarette in peace?'_ Frowning, she watched Minako weave recklessly from side to side, barely keeping control.

_"Minako-chan! What do you think you're doing, you idiot?_" she yelled. "Watch where you're going!"

The tractor raced toward the pool but the blonde yanked the steering wheel to the right at the last second, turning back towards the deck.

"Put that thing away _this instant!"_ the miko ordered.

_ "Just one more minute, Rei-chan!"_ Minako yelled back over the roar of the engine as she zoomed past. _"This is more fun than the bumper cars!"_

"You're a bigger child than Usagi!" Rei grumbled. Her worst fears came true when the tractor careened between two palm tress and drove across the garden hose, slicing it in two. _"Baka! You just ruined the hose!"_

"Gomen! I'll park it now!" Minako grinned sheepishly from her seat. She headed toward the garden shed and thundered inside. Rei grimaced when the tractor plowed into the back wall with a loud crash.

_"Wonderful!"_ the miko yelled as the noise abruptly ceased. "One way or another you're determined to wreck that shed, aren't you?"

Minako's head appeared at the shed door. "Gomen nasai, Rei-chan! No harm done! Uh... except for the hose!" she giggled.

"For your sake, I certainly hope not!" Rei suddenly thought, 'Minako will be driving a car on public roads soon. _Tokyo is doomed!'_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

"You were right about those coral reefs, Ami-chan" Ryo said. "They were an incredible sight."

His girlfriend turned to smile at him as she drove back to the Kumada mansion from their day trip to Kyoda, just south of Nago City. "I thought you'd enjoy it, Ryo-kun. The water here is so very clear. I hope nothing ever happens to damage the reefs or spoil the sea around these islands."

"My favorite part was the glass-bottom boat ride" Ryo remarked. "Coming here was a brilliant idea. As is every idea from the mind of my beautiful girl genius."

Ami blushed a little at her boyfriend's compliment. "Tokyo will seem almost dull after our vacation is over. I wish we could stay a little longer."

"Someday we'll come back, honey" he vowed. "I'm sure Rei and Yuuichirou will make Okinawa a regular holiday spot too, especially after they're married."

His girl drove quietly on for a short time before asking, "Ryo-kun, do you think they will be the first of our friends to marry?"

"Maybe. But not if I get my wish."

The blue-haired girl looked over at the young man in the passenger seat. "Oh? What wish would that be?"

Ryo's dark blue eyes twinkled, aglow with love. "I wish we could marry very soon, and never spend another minute apart. I love you, my Ami-chan. I'd be your husband today if only it were possible."

"I love you too" Ami said softly. "So very, very much." She looked at the promise ring she wore and suddenly began to giggle. "I wonder what our lives would be like if we really were married now, at just fifteen?"

"Heaven!" her boyfriend answered at once. "To share every day close by your side, and every night in your soft arms. It truly would be heaven."

Ami sighed happily. "Hai. It would." She added, "Perhaps by the time we _are_ married, our friends won't feel as much need to tease us about our... studying."

"That doesn't really bother me" he said. "It's just their way of having a little harmless fun."

"I know." Ami caught Ryo's eyes with an alluring smile. "It will be getting late by the time we arrive back at the mansion, my Ryo-kun. But certainly not too late to... study together." With the very pleasant thought of another wonderful night of sweet intimacy with Ryo awaiting her, Ami pressed down hard on the Mercedes' accelerator, urging the car onward. "Let's get home as soon as we can, my love. We simply _must_ keep up with our studies, don't you agree?"

Her young man nodded shyly. "I do, Ami darling. It _is_ somewhat difficult to be very amorous while riding in a car, isn't it?"

"For us it is, because we're both so shy" Ami replied. She giggled, "However, I'm quite sure Minako and Taro would find a way!"

. . . . .

Though their friends had not spoken much about the previous night's attempted robbery, now that they were safe and sound the topic eventually came up again. "You really took care of that evil criminal, Mamo-chan" Usagi said, sitting close beside him on the sofa. "I'm so proud of you!"

"I wasn't the only one dealing with that unpleasant business, Usako. Makoto really showed her stuff against that Tsutomu character. And Yuuichirou certainly held his own against the thug in the study."

Across from the couple, the young apprentice grinned. "I honestly didn't know I had it in me, Mamoru-san. Maybe it was all that training from Hino-sensei finally paying off."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Yuuichirou honey, I wasn't aware that Ojii-chan was schooling you in the art of self defense."

"He has taught me a few things about Ryoi Shinto Ryu, darling" her fiancee told her. "Now if only I'd had a shinai with me last night, I'd have done even better!" Yuuichirou boasted.

"You were great even without the bamboo stick, Yuuichirou-chan" Makoto complimented him. "I saw that guy's face before the ambulance took him away. Nice work!"

"Arigatou, Mako-chan" the seventeen-year-old grinned.

"Don't tell Yuuichirou that!" Rei groaned. "His ego is big enough already." She snuggled closer beneath his arm. "Though I am very proud of you, my love. And so relieved that you or no one else was badly hurt."

"I'm not a violent person by any means, but if I'm forced to protect my friends and my beautiful Rei, I'll do whatever it takes" the apprentice said.

"I wish I'd been able to do more to help, Mako-chan" Yuji sighed. "I was completely useless last night."

"Don't be rediculous, Yuji-chan!" Usagi corrected the boy. "We all saw how you offered yourself to the burglars in place of Mako-chan. That took an awful lot of courage!"

Makoto promptly nodded her agreement and kissed his cheek. "You were willing to give up your life for me, Yuji honey" she said tenderly. "There's no greater love in all the world than that."

"It certainly wasn't courage that made me do it, Mako-chan, It was love. I would do anything for you" her boyfriend replied softly. "Anything." The couple's lips met, their tender kiss all the more precious because they both knew just how close they had come to being separated for all eternity.

"Let's not forget our two other heroes last night" Minako reminded her friends from where she sat, perched on Taro's lap. "Without Ami and Ryo, some of us may not be alive today."

Mamoru agreed. "Sometimes it's the quiet ones who make the biggest difference. Both Sailor Mercury and Ryo timed their distractions perfectly."

"That reminds me" Makoto thought aloud, "I'm going to prepare an extra-special meal for them tomorrow as kind of a thank-you."

"Oh? Can I have some too, Mako-chan?" Usagi begged the tall brunette.

"Baka!" Rei scoffed. "All _you_ accomplished was to make one of the burglars mad, Usagi-chan. He had to shoot a hole in the ceiling to shut you up!" The blonde replied by making a sour face at the miko. When that was ignored, she tried sticking her tongue out, but Rei deliberately looked away.

"Now there's a great idea, Mamoru-san!" Minako joked. "You can keep a gun in your house after you and Usagi are married, and any time she starts driving you crazy, just fire it at the ceiling to make her quiet down again!"

"After their first week together, there'd be hardly any ceiling left!" Rei laughed. "Just a bunch of holes!"

_"Ohh!_ Stop picking on me, you two!" Usagi yelled. "I was trapped in the living room with everyone else. What was I _supposed_ to do?"

Rei suggested, "You have lots of practice sneaking into the kitchen. Why didn't you sneak outside? You could have eaten their getaway car!"

_"Quiet, Rei-chan!"_ the blonde hissed.

Everyone looked up at the sound of the front door being unlocked, and greeted Ami and Ryo as they strolled into the living room, smiling and holding hands. "Welcome back, lovebirds! How did your coral reef viewing go?" Makoto asked the happy couple.

"It was well worth the trip, Mako-chan" Ami replied. "The seas around Okinawa are simply breathtaking!"

"You must be hungry after that long drive. There's some leftovers in the kitchen if you want them" the brunette offered. "Or I can whip up something fresh. It won't take long."

"Arigatou, Mako-chan. Please don't worry about cooking at this hour. We'll have the leftovers later."

"Keeping them for a late-night snack after you've finished your _studying?_" Minako teased the young couple, waiting for their faces to redden.

Instead of the usual blush of embarrassment Minako and Rei were both expecting, Ami surprised everyone by taking the offensive. "As a matter of fact, we _do_ plan on 'studying' now, Minako-chan" she boldly announced. "Minna, please don't disturb us for a while. At least two hours." With that, she smiled coyly at Ryo and began leading him by the hand towards the stairway. Just before the couple left the living room, Ami paused and looked back over her shoulder. "On second thought, make that at least three hours."

_"Well!"_ Minako gasped after they had gone. _"I... I don't know what to say!"_

_. . . . ._

Eventually everyone else decided to call it a night as well, and made their way upstairs together. Yuuichirou chuckled at the sound of bedroom doors closing up and down the hallway. "Just another typical night at the Kumada cottage!"

"I certainly hope this night won't be like the last one" his fiancee said.

Her boyfriend pulled off his tee-shirt and draped it over the back of a nearby chair. "Me too, Rei darling."

"I don't know what was worse, the burglars last night or Minako and Usagi's insane behavior the night before" Rei joked. She walked over to her love and snuggled herself up against his well-toned body. "But enough unpleasant thoughts" she purred. "Let's focus our energies on something else, lover. Something much more fun."

"Like what, honey?" Yuuichirou grinned. "Playing igo? You know, my old board should still be around here somewhere-"

Rei glared at him. "Shut up and kiss me." She immediately pressed her lips hungrily to his, savoring the taste of her man as they held each other in a close embrace. Yuuichirou gently stroked her long, silky-smooth raven hair and watched her eyes slowly close. After a long moment of tenderness, they parted and Rei's slender fingers slid down to unfasten the button on his denim shorts. Faint laughter and sudden footsteps hurrying down the hallway past her room made her pause.

_"Not again!"_ she groaned. "Just what we need, more of Minako and Taro's antics. Can't they keep it quiet at least_ once?_" She reluctantly slipped from her lover's arms. "Just a second, Yuuichirou honey. I want to make sure those two maniacs won't disturb us or anyone else tonight." As a second, somewhat softer pair of footsteps scurried past her door, accompanied by soft giggling, Rei quickly flung the bedroom door open to surprise the blonde._ "Minako-chan, would you mind-"_

Her eyes grew wide in astonishment at the sight before her. Mizuno Ami stood in the hallway, wrapped only in a large pale blue bath towel. The studious girl's cheeks instantly flushed bright red. _"Gomen nasai, Rei-chan!"_ She continued on to her bedroom at a run and slammed the door shut behind her.

Rei closed her own door and shook her head in disbelief. "Now I've seen everything!"

. . . . .

Though Yuji had always been intimate with his beloved Mako-chan with a gentle tenderness and the utmost devotion to her pleasure, this evening was even more special for the young couple. Makoto relished each sublime moment of their coupling with renewed delight, so thankful to the fates for allowing her to continue her life with the boy she truly loved. A life together that had nearly been cruelly snatched away for the second time since they had first met so long ago, in that legendary kingdom on the moon. The young brunette and her brown-haired lover passionately shared their joy with one another late into the warm Okinawan night.

. . . . .

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi whispered, gently nudging her boyfriend's side. "_Pssst_!" She nudged him again. "Are you awake?"

"I am now" her boyfriend chuckled.

"Good. I need to talk to you about something."

"What's that, Usako my sweet?"

The pretty blonde cuddled closer and the young man could feel trembling in her warm, soft body. "I just had a horrible dream."

Mamoru gently stroked her cheek. "You had a nightmare, my princess?"

"Hai. It was _awful._ Mamo-chan, I dreamt we were together in a big mansion. Not like this one though, it was more like a huge palace or something. All our friends were there with us, and we were all dancing together in a giant ballroom."

"That doesn't sound like anything I'd call a nightmare."

_"It was,_ Mamo-chan! At first, everyone was so happy and having fun. You were wearing some kind of fancy uniform with a sword and everything. But then... you had to leave me because there was trouble outside. And then I ran after you."

"What kind of trouble, my sweet?"

Usagi's voice filled with anguish. "It was Queen Beryl! She had so many soldiers and evil creatures with her and she attacked the palace."

"Beryl's long gone, my love" he said softly. "You and the other Senshi defeated her and her Dark Kingdom last year, remember?"

"This wasn't like last year. It was... long before that, I think. Hai, a really long time ago."

"Oh?" Mamoru puzzled. "Usako, it could be that you had a flashback to our past life on the moon. That's an interesting surprise, no one else among us has been able to recall much if anything about those days."

The girl's eyes moistened with tears. "We died, Mamo-chan. _All of us died!"_

The teenage boy turned onto his side toward his love and gently kissed her forehead. "It sounds to me like your mind somehow relived the last day of the Moon Kingdom, Usako. Don't let that dream hurt you. It's all in the past now." He gently wiped away a teardrop from her cheek in the dim light of their bedroom.

"I know" she sniffled. "But it was terrifying! Mamo-chan, what if... it happens again?"

"My princess, if danger should ever reappear, we'll all do our very best to fight against it. You and the other Sailor Senshi are stronger warriors today than you were in the past. You even destroyed Beryl, something you weren't able to accomplish back then."

"I suppose you're right" Usagi relented. "But still... That dream was so frightening!" She clung tightly to her Mamoru beneath the linen sheets.

"Try not to dwell on it, my love. Think positive thoughts. Think about something that will make you really happy."

"I'll try." Usagi kissed her boyfriend once more before closing her eyes. Her hug eased, and the girl soon relaxed in his arms and drifted off.

Mamoru settled back onto the pillow they shared and lay pondering that distant past.

. . . . .

"Mamo-chan... are you still awake?" Usagi whispered fifteen minutes later.

"Hai. Did you have another bad dream, Usako?"

"Not this time. Mamo-chan, would you do me a big favor? A really, _really_ big favor?"

"Of course. What would you like me to do for you, my princess?"

"Would you teach me how to drive?"

Mamoru cringed. "Uh... why the sudden interest in driving, Usako?"

"Well, Ami drives, and Rei and Minako are getting cars too. I don't want to be the only one of us without a license."

"Aren't you forgetting Makoto?"

"I'm sure Yuji and Mako-chan will have their own car someday soon. But Rei and Minako will tease me to death if I can't drive! They'll always remind me of it, every single day. It will be horrible!"

"I've been dreading this moment" Mamoru said only half-jokingly.

_"Mamo-chan!_ Don't you love me enough to teach me?"

_"Of course_ I do, Usako. I love you with all my heart and soul. But are you sure you're ready for such a big step in your life?"

"Hai! I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" she answered confidently.

"Can we talk about this again in the morning?"

"I'll sleep better if you tell me tonight" Usagi countered. "And... it would make me really happy."

Mamoru gazed upon his girlfriend's pretty face, her bright smile, and her big beautiful blue eyes shimmering with love and hope. "Ok, Usako. You convinced me. We'll get you started on your provisional license right after we get back to Tokyo."

_"Arigatou, Mamo-chan!"_ Usagi beamed. She promptly planted a big kiss on his lips. "I promise to pay attention and remember everything you say! You'll see! I'll be a great driver! Maybe even as good as Ami! Well... probably not _that_ good. _But better than Minako!"_ Usagi snuggled against her love and closed her eyes with a contented sigh. Not a minute more passed before she had fallen asleep once again.

'I'll have to make sure my car insurance is fully paid up' Mamoru thought with a sigh of his own.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"Where_ is_ everyone?" Makoto wondered aloud. With her boyfriend's help, she finished setting the breakfast table in the mansion's dining room. "The steamed rice will be cold if they don't eat it soon."

"Would you like me to go find out if anyone else is up yet, sweetheart?" Yuji asked. "I can check the upstairs hall and bathroom for you."

"That's ok, Yuji honey" the brunette replied. "I think a more direct approach is called for." She placed the last bowl on the table and strode up the stairs to the second floor, pausing at the top step. Makoto took a deep breath and bellowed, _"Minna! Breakfast is ready! Come and get it!"_ She grinned evilly, thinking_ 'That'll_ wake 'em up! If they're not too busy doing... other things!'

She turned around and hadn't made it half-way down the stairs before a door flew open behind her. Usagi blazed past in a blur of frantic motion, wearing only her yukata._ "Ohayou, Mako-chan!"_ she blurted as she shot past the brunette, quickly disappearing into the hall.

'Why did I somehow know she'd be the first?' Makoto chuckled to herself. After a few short minutes, Mamoru and the other three couples wandered into the dining room and took seats at the large oak table.

"Usagi-chan, where on earth are your regular clothes?" Rei grumbled. "Were you planning on sitting around the house in your robe all day?"

"In a hurry!" the blonde mumbled, her mouth filled with rice. "No time!"

"You're hopeless."

"Hopeless and hungry!" Minako laughed. "Oh, I just remembered something! Taro-chan, would you mind mending the garden hose for me? I... uh... cut it in half yesterday."

Taro looked at his girlfriend while scratching the back of his head in puzzlement. "Why did you do that, Minako darling? On second thought, maybe I don't need to know!"

"She wrecked the hose because she's a complete menace" Rei muttered. "Just a long chain of disasters, one after another." Rei glared across the table at the blonde. "Tell me, Minako-chan. What are you planning on destroying today? Can I see your list?"

"The hose was just a silly little accident!" Minako said. "My Taro will fix it for you."

"Please try to be more careful from now on, will you?" Rei begged. "Noriko and Takeo arrive back in Okinawa tomorrow. This is our last whole day in the house together before they return, so there won't be much time to fix any more of your little 'accidents'."

_"Ok, ok!_ I'll try to be more careful" the blonde promised. She grinned at the miko. "So that means this is your last full day in charge of the mansion, isn't it?"

"I guess so."

"Good!" Usagi exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'good', Usagi-chan?" Rei scowled. "_Someone_ had to step in and take control before you and little miss trouble over there destroyed everything in sight."

"And I think you did a really great job, Noriko-san!" Minako teased.

"Be quiet, the both of you." Rei took a last sip of tea and slid her chair away from the table. "Minna, excuse me while I go phone the shrine. I... uh... need to make sure Ojii-chan is doing well."

"That's not the_ real_ reason you're calling Tokyo so early in the morning!" Minako said. "You just want to know if your engagement present was delivered yet, don't you?"

"I'm checking on my grandfather!" Rei insisted with a growl. "If he just happens to mention anything about a car while I'm on the phone, well... that would be nice to know, I suppose."

"You're not fooling anyone with that don't-really-care act, Rei-chan" Makoto laughed. "You're just dying to find out! Seriously though, I hope you did get it."

"Minna, I'm getting one too!" Minako reminded her friends for the umpteenth time. "My father said he would find something suitable for me."

"What would that be? An ambulance?" Rei joked as she walked away.

"She's so mean, isn't she?" Usagi whispered to the other blonde.

_"I heard that!"_

"Now that the work around the house is all caught up, what has everyone planned for their day?" Mamoru inquired. "It looks like it's going to be another warm, sunny one."

"My Ryo-kun and I want to visit the public library in Nanjo" Ami said. "Would anyone else like to come with us?

_"No!"_ the other three girls blurted in unison.

"Ami-chan, would you mind dropping Taro and me in the center of town for an hour or two?" Minako asked. "It's time to do a little shopping!"

"Sure, Minako-chan. I'd be happy to."

"Don't buy anything that won't fit in your suitcase" Mamoru cautioned.

"Why don't you get a nice gift for your boyfriend, Minako-chan?" Usagi suggested.

"Hai" Makoto teased. "Like a set of tools so he can fix your car after you crash it."

"Mako-chan, that_ isn't_ very funny" Minako muttered back. "I _was_ thinking of picking up something for my Taro, Usagi-chan. Maybe some sexy new underwear!" she remarked while her boyfriend's face reddened.

"Waste of money!" the brunette declared with a laugh. "You'd hardly ever see him wearing them. Well, not for long!"

"Oh! That's a very good point, Mako-chan!" the blonde replied in a serious tone, producing groans from the other teens.

Mamoru sipped his tea. "What about Yuji and you, Mako-chan? Don't tell me you're going to spend the entire day in the kitchen."

"Only a small part of it, Mamoru-san. We'd like to take a long walk on the beach, and maybe have a relaxing swim before we start making dinner. Ami-chan, be sure to be home from the library by five. I'm planning a little something extra for you and Ryo."

"Arigatou, Mako-chan. We wouldn't miss it!"

A minute later, Rei returned to the dining room. She walked directly over to Yuuichirou, had her fiancee stand up, then flung her arms tightly around the teen, kissing him passionately.

"I guess that answers _that_ question!" Mamoru chuckled. He politely waited for the couple to part and retake their seats. "Good news, Rei-chan?"

_"Wonderful news!"_ the miko beamed. "The car was dropped off yesterday afternoon. Gomen, I mean_ my car!"_ she added, still in shock at the thought.

"Congratulations!" Mamoru grinned at her. "What is it?"

"Grandpa doesn't know very much about cars. All he could tell me was that it's bright red, has seats for four, and _it's a convertible!_" Rei was beside herself with joy. "I can't wait to fly home and take it out on the open road for a good fast drive!"

"Hold on there, Speed Racer" Yuuichirou grinned at his girl. "There's the little matter of getting your license first. Promise me you'll at least wait until you have your driving permit, and won't go sneaking off in the middle of the night like you did with the shrine's van."

"I promise, honey" Rei nodded solemnly, though she kept smiling. "But it's going to be _very_ tempting!" She quickly asked her blue-haired friend, "Ami-chan, I want to pass my road test on the first try. After I get my provisional license, would you mind giving me some additional driving lessons? I'm worried that the driving school won't be thorough enough."

"I'd be happy to" Ami agreed with a bright smile. "And I'll help you too, Minako-chan, if you'd like me to."

_"Absolutely yes,_ Ami-chan!" the blonde nodded vigorously. "The moment I get my car, I'll call you and we can go out for my first lesson! I'm sure I'll have one by the time I write the test for my beginner's license. It should only take a few-"

_"Pardon me?"_ Rei interrupted. "I hope you don't think for _one minute_ that you'll be taking up all of Ami's valuable time, Minako-chan!" Rei said. "She said she'd help _me._ And anyway, _I_ asked her first."

"That doesn't count!" Minako retorted. "You have your Yuuichirou to teach you as well, Rei-chan. I need Ami's help more than you do!"

"Minako-chan, if I'm tied up with driving lessons, Grandpa will need Yuuichirou to work longer at the shrine. So I'll need Ami to give me the extra lessons!" she stated firmly.

Makoto told Ami, "I hope you realize you won't get a moment's peace until those two finally pass their test. And in Minako's case, that could take years!"

_"Hmph!"_ Minako's expression suddenly brightened. "Mamoru-san, would you be willing to give me lessons? I'd really appreciate it."

_"Hey!"_ Usagi yelled.

"Sorry Minako-chan, but Usagi asked me last night to teach her how to drive. I'm afraid my free time has already been spoken for."

_"That's right!"_ Usagi blurted out. "I'm not sharing my Mamo-chan with _anybody!"_

"Ok then, Usagi-chan" Rei said. "You're supposed to become our queen in the future. How about you make a royal decision right now and settle this disagreement, Your Majesty?"

"I _will_ be queen, won't I?" Usagi thought. "Hmm..." Minako and Rei stared at the blonde while she tapped her index finger against her lips, pondering the dilemma. "Let me see... how would I handle this in the future when I'm the queen? _Hmmmmm..."_

"Come on!" Rei grumbled. "We haven't got all day."

"Ok, I'll settle it!" Usagi agreed. "I'll choose who Ami spends the most time teaching. But you both have to promise me right now that my decision is final. Is it a deal?"

The two hopeful drivers-to-be glanced across the table at each other, then faced the blonde. "We promise, Usagi-chan" Minako said. "Your decision will be final."

"Good!" Usagi's brow wrinkled as she switched her gaze back and forth between her two friends. Both girls smiled sweetly at her, hoping to gain favor. Finally, the odango-haired girl announced, "Here's my decision! I propose... a contest!"

_"A contest?_" Rei asked with a suspicious glare.

"Hai! Between you and Minako-chan. The winner gets three times more driving practice with Ami than the loser gets."

"Go on." Minako leaned forward in her chair. "What do you have in mind, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi grinned, thoroughly enjoying her temporary position of authority. "A race! Running along the beach behind the mansion."

"A foot race between Rei and Minako would probably be too close to call, Usako" Mamoru said. "Shouldn't you make it a bit more challenging, so there'll be a clear winner?"

"Good idea, Mamo-chan! Then...uh... then your boyfriends will be carrying you! You'll sit on their shoulders! Hai, that's it! You'll run down the beach a ways, around a flag or stick or something, and back to the finish line. Oh, and the boys will be blindfolded!" she added with a big grin. "So _you_ have to tell them which way to go!"

Taro and Yuuichirou shared an alarmed look. "How did _we_ get dragged into this, Yuuichirou-chan?" Taro groaned.

"I have no idea, Taro-chan" Yuuichirou mumbled worriedly.

"A foot race, with us sitting on our boyfriend's shoulders? And they can't even see where they're going? What an utterly _ridiculous_ idea, Usagi-chan!" Rei grumbled. "Is that the best thing you can think of?"

"On the bright side, it's better than a duel with pistols at dawn!" Yuuichirou chuckled.

"What's the matter, Rei-chan?" Minako tittered, resting her head against her lover's strong shoulders. _"Afraid you'll lose?"_

"No chance of that happening!" the miko scoffed. "Ok then, a race it is. Let's do it!"

"Uh, can we guys say something here-" Taro tried to speak.

_"Hush, Taro-chan!"_ Minako hissed.

"Very well" Usagi replied haughtily. "We shall meet on the beach behind the mansion in precisely one hour to decide who Ami will spend the most time giving driving lessons to." She abruptly stood and raised her chopsticks high in the air, the wide sleeves of her pink and white yukata dangling like wings. "Let the games... begin!"

"Someone's been watching far too much television" Mamoru snickered.

"This should prove interesting!" Makoto laughed, squeezing her boyfriend's hand. "Let's go find something to use as flags and a finish line, Yuji honey."

"How does it feel to be the big prize in a competition, Ami-chan?" her boyfriend asked.

"It feels... quite strange, Ryo-kun" Ami answered. "I've never been a prize before."

"That's not exactly true, Ami my love. You are the most wonderful, most beautiful prize _I_ could ever wish to win" he whispered shyly. "The best prize in the whole world."

She smiled and softly kissed him. "Congratulations, my Ryo-kun. You've already won first place."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Makoto took one of the golf clubs that Yuji had liberated from the garden shed and jammed its handle into the fine beach sand. Wiggling it back and forth, she pressed it deeper into the earth until it stood of its own accord. "That should do" she said. "Yuji honey, tie that string between this club and the other one. This'll be our starting line."

Her boyfriend unwound twine from its ball and stretched it across the gap. "Are we using this as the finish line too, Mako-chan?"

"Hai. No sense in making the course too complicated." The tall brunette took thirty long strides before stopping to imbed another club into the ground, forming a turn-around point. She repeated the action another five meters to one side and examined the results with a satisfied smile as her boyfriend walked up. "Not bad, if I say so myself. Two separate paths so Taro and Yuuichirou don't collide with each other, and a nice wide finishing line for the winner to run through."

Her fifteen-year-old companion grinned. "Who do you think will win, sweetheart?"

Makoto reached to take his hand. "I honestly don't know, honey. The boys are both in good condition and nearly the same height and weight, so there's no clear advantage there. I think it's going to come down to which girl does the better job of steering their guy."

"If I was a betting man, I'd put my money on Rei and Yuuichirou" Yuji remarked as the couple strolled back to the starting point of their makeshift race course. "But I do know one thing, my love. I'd hate to be the losing guy and have to face the wrath of either Minako or Rei!"

His girlfriend laughed. "You just made me imagine one of the boys running for his life down the beach, with a very upset Sailor Senshi taking pot shots at him with her Fire Soul or Crescent Beam!"

_"Ouch!"_ Yuji exclaimed. "That could get dangerous!" He watched the other four couples approach, with Usagi and Mamoru in the center of the little procession. Between bites from a large bag of bisuko she carried, the odango-haired blonde was chatting excitedly with Ami. Yuji assumed Usagi was talking about her own upcoming driving lessons with Mamoru.

"Here comes Queen Usagi and her entourage" Makoto chuckled. The four competitors were wearing as little as possible to keep their weight down, with Rei and Minako barefoot in their bikinis while their boyfriends were dressed only in trunks and running shoes.

Minako had decided to keep the red bow in her hair, Yuji noted. "For good luck, Taro-love" she had told his brother earlier.

"This looks long enough to give everyone a good workout" Mamoru told Makoto after surveying the course. "It's certainly a beautiful day for a race." As he glanced up into the cloudless blue sky a lone seagull circled overhead, screeching at the unwelcome invaders to its seaside home.

"Could be a nice day for a little Senshi target practice too!" the brunette grinned back.

"Nani?"

"Nothing, Mamoru-san" Makoto replied. "Just a silly thought Yuji and I had."

Making the most of her temporary rulership, Usagi commanded Ryo to pass out dish towels to the runners. "Minna, here's how you do this" she said in her most regal tone. "Yuuichirou and Taro, stand over there at the start line and tie the towels around your head so you can't see anything. Ryo-chan will check them, so no trying to cheat!" she added, waggling a cautioning finger at the two boys. "After the girls are up on your shoulders and everyone's ready, Mamo-chan will shout go and the race is on. The first team to make it down and around their flag and back here to the string wins."

Minako gave Rei her sweetest, most confident smile. "You are_ so_ going to lose, Rei-chan!"

"Ha! Don't count on it!" the miko jeered back. "I've already planned my first few driving lessons with Ami."

"You have?" Minako blustered._ "What a coincidence! So have I!"_

"Even without a car? How will you manage that, Minako-chan?"

"Uh... I'll have my own car really soon!" the blonde retorted. "_And_ I'm going to win Ami's teaching time too! After all, this should be easy! Taro and I are very experienced when it comes to... doing things together" she said smugly.

"I'm sure you are. Sorry, but_ that_ kind of experience won't help you here." Rei waited for her fiancee to finish his warm-up stretches and blindfold himself. After getting the go-ahead from Ryo, Yuuichirou squatted down and the miko slipped one leg around his neck. "I still think this race is a really dumb idea" she muttered. "I"m surprised Usagi didn't ask for an obstacle course for us to run through."

"Please don't give her any more ideas, Rei-chan!" Yuuichirou begged, slowly straightening himself and grasping her ankles in his hands. "Comfortable up there?"

"I'm good, lover. But... I can think of a _much_ better way to be so close together" she purred.

"Rei honey, _please_ don't say things like that now!" he groaned. "I need to concentrate!"

"Gomen. Yuuichirou-chan, let's win this thing!"

A few meters away, Minako waved at the miko from atop Taro's shoulders. "See you at the finish line, Rei-chan! _When you finally get there!"_ she giggled.

Mamoru and Yuji guided their male friends into starting position and stepped back. "Is everyone ready?" the university freshman asked the teams.

Minako called down to him, "Hold on a second, Mamoru-san! I'm not sure where to put my hands!"

"I never thought I'd _ever_ hear you say that, Minako-chan!" Rei laughed, making Ami and Usagi giggle. She loosely locked her fingers together beneath her boyfriend's neck. "We're ready!"

"Ok." Mamoru counted to three as the boys tensed, ready to spring. "Ichi... ni... san... _go!"_

Both males staggered away, grunting with effort as their feet sank deeply into the warm golden beach sand. "Am I good?" Taro gasped as he ran.

_"Hai! Keep going straight!"_ Minako yelled as she bounced along, shifting her weight to keep balanced atop his shoulders. She was dismayed to see Rei and Yuuichirou keeping up, and both couples were still side-by-side as they passed the half-way point of the first leg.

"Left a little!" Rei ordered, and Yuuichirou adjusted his direction slightly. "That's perfect, honey!"

The two upended golf clubs that marked their turnaround points neared, and both girls clung on more tightly to their boys. _"Minako-chan, you're choking me!"_ Taro wheezed.

"Gomen!" The blonde loosened her clench around his neck. "Ok Taro-chan! Turn around... _now!"_ she yelled.

_"Which way?"_

"Left! _No, I mean right! Turn right, Taro-chan!"_

Minako's confusion allowed Rei and Yuuichirou to gain two strides on their faltering friends, and the miko expertly steered Yuuichirou around their flag and back toward the finish line. Rei freed one of her hands just long enough to give Minako a goodbye wave and accompanying smile.

_"No!"_ The blonde fumed. _"We're behind! Faster, Taro-chan!" _she urged._ "_And go left a little more!"

"Doing... my... best!" he gasped, summoning his very last of his energy. Slowly they began closing the gap to the leading couple.

Back at the finish line, Usagi watched her friends approach while munching furiously on another biscuit. "Ami-chan, it looks like Rei's going to win your tutoring time!"

The young miko was all smiles, the sweet taste of victory just seconds away. Suddenly, the seagull that had flown over the teens earlier flapped down onto the beach, landing directly between her and the finish line.

_"Shoo! Go away!"_ Rei yelled at it, while beneath her Yuuichirou wondered who she was talking to. The bird blocking their path eyed the approaching couple defiantly and screeched back. Not wanting Yuuichirou to collide with and injure the gull, Rei blurted,_ "There's a bird in front of us! Turn right! Not too much!"_

"Hai!" Her tiring fiancee began changing direction but lost his footing in the loose sand and stumbled. The couple toppled over onto their sides and Rei spilled from Yuuichirou's shoulders, squealing in surprise.

Directly behind them, Minako gasped _"Taro, stop!"_ Too late to react, the seventeen-year-old male tripped over Yuuichirou's outstretched legs and sprawled forward, throwing out his arms for protection. Minako gracefully bailed from his shoulders and landed cat-like on her feet, while her boyfriend came to rest behind her, face-down in the sand.

Rei quickly regained her footing and both girls glared at each other. As one, they both sprinted the last few meters toward the finish line, leaving their guys behind. Having started slightly closer to the string, Minako touched it a second before the miko and leapt into the air in joy._ "I did it! We won, Taro-chan!"_

She and Rei hurried back to check on their boyfriends, who were now both sitting up and panting heavily. "You ok, Yuuichirou-chan?" Taro asked his friend after yanking off his blindfold.

"Still alive" the apprentice wheezed. "A little winded though. You?"

"I think I just ate half the beach."

The girls helped their exhausted boyfriends to their feet and lead them back to the other teens._ "We won, honey-love!"_ Minako blurted happily. "I get most of Ami's help! _Arigatou!_" She kissed his cheek. "Ugh! You taste like sand!"

_"That's not fair!"_ Rei objected. "We had to dodge a seagull! Yuuichirou and I were in the lead until then, Usagi-chan._ We_ should be declared the winners!" She angrily brushed off Yuuichirou's trunks, looking up in surprise when she heard Usagi disagree with both of the girls.

"You didn't win, Minako-chan. You were supposed to finish with your boyfriend, not by yourself. And you didn't win either, Rei-chan."

_"Nani?"_ Minako stared at Usagi incredulously. "_Of course_ I won, Usagi-chan! I got to the finish line ahead of Rei!"

"You didn't finish together with Taro so it doesn't count. Those were the rules." Usagi waved her half-eaten biscuit in the air. "I'm the acting queen here so what I say goes, Minako-chan. You agreed to it, remember."

"Hai. I remember" the blonde grumbled.

Rei asked, "So what are we supposed to do now, Your Highness? The boys are too tired to run again."

"Looks like it's time for another royal decision!" Usagi exclaimed. "I'm declaring the race... _a tie!_ So you will both share Ami's time equally. _Your Queen has spoken!"_ she announced pompously, reaching into her bag of biscuits for another and munching happily on it.

Minako and Rei looked at each other in stunned silence._ "Baka!"_ Rei finally blurted in exasperation. "Then we went through all this for nothing! You could have made that same decision back at the house and saved everyone a lot of trouble! Usagi-chan, you're... you're a complete idiot!"

"That's not a very nice way to address your future queen, Rei-chan!" Usagi protested. Minako and Rei took their boyfriend's hands and escorted them away without looking back.

"Mamo-chan, what's wrong? I thought I was being very fair!"

Mamoru bent to kiss her. "Usako, sometimes in life you just can't make everyone happy. Cheer up, my love" he smiled. I think you made the right decision under the circumstances."

"This queen business is a lot harder than it looks!" Usagi muttered.

. . . . .

Back at the mansion, Rei and Minako waited on the sofa while their boyfriends took quick showers to wash away the last of the beach sand. Usagi sat on the sofa beside them, waiting for her Mamoru to put the golf clubs away. "Minna, I hope you're still not mad at me" she said. "I was only trying to do what was best for the both of you."

Rei glared at her, but her expression soon softened. "We're not mad, Usagi-chan. Not anymore. Until you do something else crazy, which probably won't take long. Besides" she added, "Minako needs Ami's help a lot more than I do."

Minako scowled at her, saying nothing.

"Arigatou, Rei-chan, Minako-chan! You're the best friends ever!" the blonde replied happily. "Uh, Rei-chan, may I try on your engagement ring?"

"Nani? No you may not!"

_"Please!_ I want to see how nice a ring would look on my finger. I'll be careful with it, I promise!"

"Oh, all right" Rei relented. "But don't drop it." She slid the ring off and passed it to her friend. "Here. But just for a minute. And don't eat it either!"

Usagi ignored the miko's tease and slipped the sparkling diamond on._ "Ohh!_ I can't wait to have one of my own!" she exclaimed, holding out her hand. "It's_ so_ pretty!"

"It's lovely" Rei said. "So when will Mamoru be giving you a ring?"

"Mamo-chan said he's going to have a talk with my father after we get home, about me learning how to drive. I hope he asks about us getting engaged too."

"Isn't your father still a little upset about you dating Mamoru?" Minako asked.

"Not so much anymore, Minako-chan. He knows how deeply we love each other. I'm sure he'll come around to the idea soon, with Mama's help."

"Ok, that's long enough." Rei held out her palm. "Can I have my ring back please?"

Usagi nodded and tried pulling the ring off. "Oh-oh! It's stuck!"

_"Stuck?"_ Rei yelled. "Take it off now!"

_"I'm trying!"_ Usagi tugged at the ring again. "It isn't moving!"

"Give me your hand" Rei ordered. She gripped the ring tightly and yanked hard.

_"Ow! You're hurting me!"_ Usagi wailed.

"It's coming off _this instant!"_ Rei insisted, tugging at it again. "Or else!"

"Try using soap, Rei-chan" Minako suggested. "If that doesn't work, you can always cut Usagi's finger off to get it back!" she giggled. Usagi turned pale at the thought.

"Don't tempt me" the miko growled angrily.

_"Quiet, Minako-chan!"_ Usagi yelled. "I _need_ this finger! And all my other ones too!"

Rei pulled the blonde off the sofa. "Come with me, we're going to the bathroom." She dragged Usagi behind her to the downstairs bathroom sink and squirted liquid soap over her finger. "Rub this in and try again, Usagi-chan. It had better work."

Usagi wiggled the band from side to side. "It's moving!" Another firm tug and the ring came free, slipping from her grasp and falling into the sink, where it promptly disappeared down the drain.

_"You imbecile!"_ Rei screamed. _"You just lost my engagement ring in the sink!"_

"Gomen!" Usagi peered into the drain. "I think I see it! Maybe if I stick my finger in-"

"Get away from there!" Rei warned. "If I lose my ring, you're _dead!_ And don't turn on the water! I'll have to ask one of the boys to take the drain apart to get it out." She stormed off in a huff.

"Some people are so touchy!" Usagi muttered.

. . . . .

As they strolled near the water's edge leaving two sets of footprints close together in the sand, Makoto sighed. "I guess you and Taro will be going straight back to Nerima after we fly home. I'll miss you so very much, my Yuji."

"Not necessarily" her love grinned. "How would you like it if I can stay at your apartment over the weekend, honey?"

_"Can you?" _Makoto's heart leapt with joy.

"Sure. But... only if you want to have me around" he answered shyly.

Makoto pulled her boy into her arms and kissed him. "There's your answer" she said softly. "I don't want to spend another minute apart from you, my love. Not a single, solitary one."

"I won't get in the way?" Yuji smiled.

"No!" the brunette laughed. "Of course, there _are_ two rules you have to follow if you want to live with me at my apartment this weekend."

"Oh?"

"The first rule is to never miss an opportunity to kiss me."

"I can do that!" her boyfriend nodded happily. "What's the second rule?"

"The second rule is a lot like the first one. Only much more... intimate."

"I can certainly do that too, my sweet Mako-chan. Most definitely!" The happy couple continued on down the beach, dreaming of the day when they would never have to go their separate ways ever again. After a time, Yuji chuckled.

"What's so funny, my love?" the brunette asked.

"I just realized that after Taro and I are married to you and Minako, she'll be your sister-in-law!"

"There's a scary thought!" Makoto grinned. "Still, it would be nice to finally be part of a family again. Even crazy girls are welcome!"

"It must have been incredibly hard and lonely for you after you lost your parents. I'm so sorry you had to suffer like that, Mako-chan."

"There were some very tough times in the past" she admitted quietly. "There were even some days when... I wasn't sure I wanted to live anymore" the brunette confessed.

Yuji's eyes went wide. "Mako-chan, _please_ never think horrible thoughts like that!_ Never, ever again!"_ He stopped her and held her close, hugging the love of his life tenderly. "You have lots of great friends now. Wonderful friends who love you like their own families. And... you will always have me and my love. My heart and life are yours forever._ I_ am yours forever."

"And I am yours, my Yuji. You've made me the happiest girl in the world." She gazed at him with her deep green eyes, so filled with love and joy. "Arigatou." The young lovers shared another kiss beside gently lapping waves of the sparkling clear blue sea.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

"There they are, Ami-chan" Ryo pointed. "In front of that big department store."

"Arigatou, my Ryo-kun." Ami spotted the waiting teens and pulled the big Mercedes to the curb, easing to a smooth stop. Minako and Taro piled into the back seat, their arms laden with the result of another of Minako's infamous shopping trips.

"Were you waiting long?" Ami asked.

"Your timing was perfect, Ami-chan!" Minako replied brightly as she buckled in. "We just finished our shopping a few minutes ago." The blonde rummaged through one of her many bags and pulled out a pair of men's briefs, covered in a pattern of bright yellow and red hearts. "Look what I bought my honey-love! _They're so cute!_ When I saw them I just couldn't resist."

The blue-haired girl looked over her left shoulder and gasped. "Minako-chan, that's quite personal! You really shouldn't be showing me those."

Her blonde friend giggled and slipped the underwear back into her bag. "It's ok to look as long as my Taro isn't wearing them, Ami-chan!"

Ami concentrated on her driving and eased back into Nanjo's light afternoon traffic, with Minako intently watching her every move behind the wheel.

"So, when do we begin _our_ lessons?" Minako asked the petite girl. "I don't want to miss one minute of valuable practice time!"

"When you do start driving, please promise me you'll always be careful, Minako honey" Taro said with a touch of worry in his voice. "Not like the way Rei drove the shrine's van at Mako-chan's house that day."

_"Of course_ I won't drive like Rei, Taro-chan. She's much too slow!" Minako replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Beside her, Taro rubbed his forehead to ease his building tension. _"Rei is too slow?"_ He groaned, "I only hope my poor heart can take the strain of the next few months."

"Or maybe it was just the van that was slow" Minako added as an afterthought. "Anyway, the faster I go, the sooner I'll get to Nerima to see you again, honey-love" she insisted. "Besides, it's fun!"

"Every road has its limits, Minako-chan" Ami cautioned her overzealous friend. "Plus, you always need to adjust your speed to the road conditions and traffic."

"Traffic?" Minako giggled. "Oh, you mean all those other cars blocking my way? That won't be a problem as long as I can zoom past them! And this 'adjusting my speed' thing sounds_ so_ unnecessary, Ami-chan. When _I_ get on the expressway to Nerima, my car's gas pedal is going straight to the floor, and it's_ staying_ there until I'm at Mako-chan's house!"

"Um... what about sharp turns, honey? Red lights? _Stop signs?_ You know, important stuff like that?" Taro asked in an increasingly alarmed tone.

"I suppose I _will_ have to pay attention to those silly things" Minako admitted reluctantly. She patted her boyfriend's hand. "Don't worry, Taro-love. I'll be careful."

"It sounds like you have your work cut out for you, Ami darling" Ryo chuckled. "I'm sure Rei will drive exactly the same way."

"You're most likely correct, Ryo-kun. I'll somehow have to impress upon both girls the risks of careless driving. Especially for new drivers who have little practical experience."

"Would you keep telling Minako that, Ami-chan?" Taro begged._ "Please?"_

"I'll try my best, Taro-chan."

"Yuuichirou told me he's going to have Hino-sensei bless Rei's new car when they get back to the shrine" Ryo told his friends. "He's also going to put several good luck charms in it."

Ami giggled, _"Several,_ Ryo-kun? After Yuuichirou is done stuffing Rei's car with ofuda, she may not be able to fit behind the wheel."

"That may be his plan!" her boyfriend laughed.

"That's a very good idea" Taro remarked. "I'll have to arrange for a blessing on Minako's car too." He grinned, "While I'm at it, I'll stock up on plenty of ofuda for _your_ car, sweetheart. Three huge boxes of charms should just about fill it."

_"Stop it, silly!"_ His girlfriend nudged his side playfully. "Taro my love, I promise to be a very careful driver" Minako vowed.

"Arigatou."

"Though I _can't_ promise to drive slowly!" Minako quickly added with a sweet smile. "That's simply _impossible!"_

"Well, I suppose being careful is _something_ to hope for" her boyfriend sighed.

. . . . .

In the Kumada mansion's spacious kitchen, Makoto paused her work when the sound of someone sniffing the air came to her ears. She looked up from the bowl she had been stirring to find her blonde friend standing in the doorway. "Looking for something, Usagi-chan?"

"What smells delicious, Mako-chan? Is that the special treat you're making for Ami and Ryo?"

"Hai. I'm baking a cake for them in the big oven Yuuichirou's parents have." She frowned. "I'm still mixing the batter, Usagi-chan. How can you possibly smell anything from another room before it even goes into the oven?"

"I just can!" Usagi answered. "And it smells _so good_ too! Mako-chan, when you're done mixing it, can I please lick the stir stick thing? _Please?"_

"Sorry. Raw batter isn't good for you. It could make you sick. If you want some cake, you have to wait until it's done. And then you'll have to ask Ami and Ryo first. It's their special treat."

"Oh... ok" the disheartened blonde grumbled, sulking away.

After she had gone, Makoto raised the spatula to her nose and sniffed it. _"How on earth does she do that?"_

Usagi didn't wander far from the kitchen. She sat with her Mamoru on the sofa, waiting until Makoto had finished preparing the cake and slid it into the oven. A sneaky smile appeared, and as she heard Makoto's footsteps recede up the stairs, the smile grew larger and the blonde made her move.

"Don't go anywhere, Mamo-chan. I'll be back in a minute." She stood and hurried toward the hallway, cupping one hand to her ear and listening closely. Her eyes darted shiftily from side to side.

Her boyfriend knew the look all too well. "Usako, you're scheming again. What is it this time?"

_"Sshhh!_ Mamo-chan, don't let anyone hear you!" Usagi hissed softly.

"Why not?"

"Mako-chan just made a cake and I wanted to lick the batter from the mixing stick, but she wouldn't let me. So now-"

"So now that she's away, you're going to sneak in and take it" he chuckled. "If she catches you, you'll be banned from the kitchen again" her boyfriend warned.

"She won't catch Usagi the Ninja!" his girl whispered, grinning evilly. The blonde decided the coast was still clear. Tiptoeing down the hall, she stopped at the kitchen entrance and carefully peered around the corner. Finding the room deserted, Usagi rubbed her hands together in glee, cackling to herself as she slipped inside._ 'No one catches Usagi the Ninja!_ Now where did Mako-chan put that stupid mixing stick?' She scanned the room, finally spotting the spatula sitting in its bowl near the dishwasher. _'Aha!_ There it is!'

Usagi crept silently past a set of cabinets and up to the bowl. Gingerly, as though she were removing a priceless jewel from a guarded display case, she reached for the spatula and lifted from its resting place. _'Got it!_ Now to get out of here before-'

Sudden voices in the hallway panicked the blonde. _"It's Mako-chan and Rei!"_ she gasped. "If they find me in the kitchen like this, I'll _never_ get any cake!" Still clutching the batter-covered spatula, she hurried over to a small pantry, opened its door and scrunched herself inside. There was just enough space to ease the door closed behind her. It clicked shut just as Makoto reentered the kitchen along with Rei.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour, Rei-chan" Makoto's voice carried from the other side of the door. "The cake is in the oven and I'm going to start on the main course now."

_'No!_ I'll be trapped in here forever!' Usagi fretted in the darkness.

"That's great, Mako-chan. In the meantime, I'll try to keep Usagi out of your way" the miko said. "I'll leave you to work in peace after I get something to drink." Rei walked over to a cupboard and opened it. "Are we out of green tea? I don't see any here."

"There should be another two boxes of tea in the pantry, Rei-chan. Check the middle shelf."

Usagi cringed as footsteps approached her hiding place. Rei casually swung open the pantry door.

_"Aahhh!"_

Usagi grinned sheepishly at the startled miko. "Konnichiwa, Rei-chan."

_"You again!_ Usagi-chan, get out of there!" Rei fumed. "What do you think you're doing, scaring people like that?"

The blonde stepped out of the pantry, only to have the spatula taken from her hand by Makoto. "I'll have that, Usagi-chan" the brunette chuckled. "Nice try."

_"Mako-chan, please!_ I didn't even get one taste!"

"Out of the kitchen!" Rei ordered sternly, pointing toward the doorway. _"Now!"_

Usagi glumly shuffled away and sat down beside her boyfriend in the living room, muttering to herself.

"I think your ninja skills need more work, Usako" Mamoru grinned.

"Don't laugh at me!" she scolded him. "I was _so close_, Mamo-chan."

"Better luck next time, my love."

. . . . .

"Time for dessert" Makoto announced after the meal.

"I'll bring it out for you, Mako-chan" Yuji volunteered. He hurried away and returned from the kitchen with a large white cake, carefully decorated with the planetary symbol of Sailor Mercury on top in blue icing.

"I hope you like it" the brunette said to the studious couple sitting nearby. "And I_ really_ hope it turned out ok!"

"Arigatou, Mako-chan!" Ami smiled happily. "Such a wonderful surprise! But you shouldn't have gone through so much trouble for us."

"It was the least I could do for the two friends who saved my life" the brunette said. "Go ahead, cut yourselves a big piece." She handed the blue-haired girl a knife.

While Usagi looked on, hungrily licking her lips, Ami took the knife and carefully sliced into the cake. "The inside is blue too!" she exclaimed. Ami passed a piece to her boyfriend and took another for herself.

"Just a touch of food coloring for effect" Makoto said.

"It's delicious, Mako-chan!" Ryo exclaimed after tasting it. "I've never had better."

Ami giggled at Usagi's lustful stare as she took a small bite. "Would you like some, Usagi-chan?"

The girl nodded vigorously. _"Hai hai!_ I was afraid you wouldn't ask!"

"There's plenty for everyone" Ami said. "Minna, enjoy Mako-chan's latest creation!"

Usagi immediately pounced on the knife and hacked off a huge slice of cake. "Would you mind saving some for the rest of us?" Rei scowled. "Do you always have to be so greedy?"

"But I need the energy, Rei-chan!" the still-hungry blonde protested. "Cuddling with my Mamo-chan uses up a lot of calories."

"If that were true, Minako and Taro would have wasted away to nothing by now" the miko grumbled. The girl with the red bow in her long blonde hair giggled back across the table.

. . . . .

After dessert, Yuuichirou filled everyone's champagne glasses. "I propose a toast" he said, raising his glass. "Here's to best friends and happy times. May we share many, many more together throughout our lives."

_"Kanpai!"_ everyone cheered with raised glasses before sipping their champagne.

"And now another, for our engaged couple" Taro added. "May Rei and Yuuichirou live long lives together in love and happiness."

The young miko and her fiancee kissed tenderly as their friends took another sip to celebrate their love.

"I wish_ we_ were engaged, Mamo-chan" Usagi sighed wistfully after the toast.

"It's funny you should mention that, Usako" her boyfriend smiled. To everyone's astonishment, he pushed his chair out of the way and dropped to one knee beside the girl he so deeply loved. Reaching into the pocket of his dress slacks, Mamoru produced a small diamond ring.

"Usako my love, my princess, I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long for this moment" he apologized softly. "It took many conversations with your father and mother to get to this point. But they've finally given me permission to do something I've been waiting a very long time, two lifetimes, to do." The handsome young man gazed into Usagi's wide, shimmering blue eyes. "Tsukino Usagi, will you marry me?"

The expression on Usagi's pretty face quickly changed from one of stunned shock to her brightest, happiest smile. _"Hai! I'll marry you, Mamo-chan!"_

He slipped the ring on her finger and she leapt from her seat, throwing her arms tightly around him. _"Oh Mamo-chan!"_ Usagi began to sob, weeping sweet tears of joy.

Mamoru gently kissed her while the room around the newly-engaged couple erupted in wild applause.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

"Congratulations, Usagi and Mamoru!" Yuuichirou raised his glass a final time while everyone stood. "To our second engaged couple, the very best wishes for happiness!"

"It took you long enough!" Rei added.

After the last toast had been sipped, Usagi worked her way around the dining table, receiving hugs from the other girls and congratulations from their boyfriends. The blonde beamed at Rei as she walked up to her._ "I'm so happy, Rei-chan!"_ she sniffled, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"I'm very happy for you and Mamoru-san too, Usagi-chan" Rei grinned. "Please try not to do anything stupid to make Mamoru regret his decision, ok?"

"Arigatou! I won't!" Usagi promised. _"I still can't believe it! Mamo-chan proposed!"_ She flung her arms around Rei's neck in a painfully-tight clench.

"He did, Usagi-chan" Rei gasped. _"Now stop strangling me!"_

"That's two down, and three couples to go" Yuuichirou remarked. "A burglary, new cars for Rei and Minako, and now an engagement. This has been one _very_ eventful holiday!"

Minako nudged her boyfriend to get his attention and Taro grinned at the expectant look in his girl's eyes. "I'm still working on it, sweetheart. I'll be formally asking you to marry me just as soon as I can do it properly with a ring of your own."

After further hugs and congratulations for Usagi and her husband-to-be, the teens decided to continue their evening outside on the deck. Makoto and Yuji volunteered to make everyone coffee and went back into the kitchen.

"It's just a matter of time, Mako-chan my sweet" her boyfriend promised. "As soon as I can afford an engagement ring, I'll be asking you the very same question."

"I think you already know my answer, Yuji honey." The tall brunette smiled and gathered him into her arms. "Don't worry yourself about the ring. I'll be waiting patiently until that day arrives."

"I _do_ have to worry, Mako-chan! What if another guy comes along and sweeps you off your feet before I can officially propose?"

Makoto laughed. "He's already too late. I've given my heart and life away, Yuji-chan. To you."

Yuji set down the bag of coffee he had been opening and reached for his girl. "I love you, Mako-chan."

With the coffee momentarily forgotten, the young lovers shared a long, sweet kiss.

. . . . .

"This week is going by so fast" Minako sighed from her Taro's lap. "Why do the happiest days fly past, but boring days at school drag on forever?" Her eyes took on a somber look as she gazed out across the beach to the tranquil sea beyond.

"I know just how you feel, sweetheart. It seems as though we landed in Okinawa only yesterday."

"Our lives have changed in the last year more than I could ever have imagined, Minako-chan" Rei reflected. "From ordinary junior high school girls, to becoming Sailor Senshi again, and finally reuniting with the boys we loved long ago in the Moon Kingdom. It's incredible when you think about it." She smiled. "The only thing that _hasn't_ changed is Usagi's appetite!"

"At least I'm consistent!" Usagi said.

"You certainly are, Usagi-chan. Consistently causing trouble, every chance you get."

_"Quiet, Rei-chan!"_

Yuuichirou strolled onto the deck and sat beside his fiancee. "That was my father on the phone, honey. Their flight lands at Naha tomorrow afternoon at three."

"I'm really looking forward to seeing Noriko and Takeo again and thanking them for my engagement gift" Rei replied. "I can hardly wait to get home and see it!"

"Don't forget about your grandfather" the apprentice reminded her. "I'm sure he's been thinking of you, my love."

"I haven't, Yuuichirou-chan. I miss Grandpa a lot. Even more than I thought I would."

"To be honest, I miss the old task-master too, honey" Yuuichirou chuckled. "It's not the same without having him order me around and yell at me every five minutes. I'm not used to all this peace and quiet!"

"He's not that bad!" Rei glared back, though she was smiling. "Anyway, you're not quite finished your work here yet, lover. There's one final task to do before we pick Noriko and Takeo up at the airport tomorrow."

"Not _another_ job!" the apprentice protested. "Everything's perfect, my love! The cottage has never looked better. The gardening's all done, thanks to Mako-chan and Yuji. Even the pool is so spotlessly shiny, I need to wear my sunglasses to look at it!"

"This is the last one" she promised. "We need to wash and wax Noriko's car and vacuum the inside. I was kind of hoping you and some of the other guys would like to do it for me" she added with a sweet smile.

"But I'm nice and comfortable, honey!" Yuuichirou groaned, sinking lower into his deck chair. "Can't it wait until tomorrow morning?" The look in Rei's eyes told him differently. "Ok" the apprentice gave in with a reluctant sigh. "I'll do it."

"If all the guys pitch in and help you, it won't take that long, Yuuichirou-chan" Mamoru suggested. The other males agreed and followed Yuuichirou inside the mansion after each boy gave his girlfriend a parting kiss.

_"You're mean,_ Rei-chan!" Usagi grumbled. "I wanted to sit here and cuddle with my Mamo-chan. We're getting married, you know!" she told the miko for the fifteenth time that evening.

"You can still spend the next hour with your fiancee, Usagi-chan. I'm sure Mamoru can find an extra bucket and some cleaning cloths for you to use, if you want to be with him so badly."

"Oh... Never mind then. It's only an hour."

With the car cleaning now in capable hands and the mansion in perfect condition for Noriko and Takeo's return, Rei allowed herself to relax but soon noticed Makoto's unsettled expression. Her friend had fallen silent shortly after she and Yuji had brought out the coffee, and was sitting quietly staring off into space. "Is everything ok, Mako-chan?"

"I'm fine, Rei-chan. I was just thinking about our flight back to Tokyo in two days."

"It should be much easier your second time, Mako-chan" Ami reassured her. "Knowing what to expect will hopefully take away some of the worry."

"A few more plane rides and you'll be a veteran traveller just like me!" Minako winked at the brunette.

"Hai! The flight home will be over before you know it, Mako-chan" Usagi added brightly. "The trip down here wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No" Makoto admitted. "It did go better than I expected... with my Yuji's help."

"Not like Mamo-chan's flight the day after ours" Usagi babbled on without thinking. "He said that was a _really_ rough one!"

_"Usagi-chan, hush!"_ Ami sternly whispered.

The tall brunette promptly sat bolt upright in her chair. "What do you mean by 'rough one', Usagi-chan? What happened to Mamoru's flight?"

"He said the plane was bouncing all over the sky, Mako-chan! They even had to stop serving-"

_"Baka!"_ Rei yelled. "Do you think telling Mako-chan that is going to help her? Try thinking before you speak, Usagi-chan."

"Oh!_ Gomen!"_ Usagi gave Makoto a weak smile. "I'll stop before I say too much."

"It's a little too late for that now" the miko grumbled.

"That's ok" Makoto said. "I'll cope. Minna, don't worry about it."

"That's the spirit!" Minako beamed at her. She leaned toward the brunette. "Here's a tip from an experienced world traveller, Mako-chan. If we hit turbulence, don't look out the window. That way, you won't notice the wings bending up and down!"

Rei and Ami both groaned. "Will you and Usagi _please shut up?"_ the miko hissed at her.

"I think I'll go help the boys wash the car." Makoto abruptly stood and hurried away, muttering under her breath. _"Wings bending!"_

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Minako asked innocently.

"Hai. Again." Rei glared icily across the table. "As usual."

"Oh!" the blonde smiled. "I guess I really should try to stop doing that."

. . . . .

Later that night, as Ami and Ryo entered their bedroom and closed its door, the girl noticed an unsettled expression on her boyfriend's normally happy face. "Is something wrong, Ryo-kun? Are you concerned about the flight home on Thursday?"

"Not at all, my love. I enjoyed flying when we came here. I was just... thinking about... us."

"About_ us?"_ Ami took his hand and guided him to the bed, sitting next to him. "What do you mean, Ryo honey?"

"You know how much I love you and want to marry you, Ami-chan" Ryo said after a long pause. "But I still can't afford a proper engagement ring for you yet, even with all that extra tutoring I've been getting paid for." He frowned as he looked down at the silver band adorning her finger and its two small interlocking hearts. "A promise ring just isn't enough for the girl I love. My feelings for you run so much deeper than that."

"Ryo-kun, we're both only fifteen" she said soothingly. "There's still plenty of time."

"I know we're young, Ami darling, but I still feel as though I'm... disappointing you somehow."

Ami smiled in understanding and gently held his hand in hers. "Some day we _will_ be married, my Ryo-kun. That's as much a fact as all those other facts we memorize from our textbooks every day. We'll finish high school, graduate from university and go on to discover together what life has in store for us. Eventually, we'll have little Chieko to love and care for. But for now, let's not worry so much about rings or formal engagements. Let's live and enjoy each day we have in the present, my Ryo-kun. You and me together, sharing our lives and our love."

The boy nodded, then smiled shyly at her. "Hai."

"Which means," Ami smiled coyly back, "we should enjoy each wonderful _night_ we share together too. Like... this one." She gently began unbuttoning his shirt. "Tonight, my Ryo-kun, I honestly don't care what kind of band is on my ring finger." Her voice grew soft. "I just want my future husband to take me, to love me, to give me pleasure in a way that only you can do."

She slipped off his shirt and tossed it onto the writing desk. The young couple stood and kissed, first tenderly, then passionately. With a deep yearning for her lover in her sparkling blue eyes, Ami's slender fingers slid down her Ryo's chest to grasp the zipper of his pants.

After a few moments, the blue-haired girl's sultry gaze changed to an embarrassed giggle.

"Ryo-kun?"

"Yes, Ami my sweet?"

"Your zipper is stuck!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Yuuichirou handed his mother the car keys and held the driver's door open for her to slip behind the wheel. "It looks just like new!" Noriko exclaimed. "Rei-chan, if the house has been cared for as well as my car has, you should feel very proud."

"Arigatou, Noriko-san" Rei replied modestly from the back seat. "All our friends did a great job in looking after your beautiful home. At least I hope you will think so."

"I'm sure I will."

"How was your flight, Otosan?" Yuuichirou asked his father.

"Somewhat dull, Yuuichrou-chan. Your mother and I are glad to be home. We apologize for being away for so long, that business deal was more difficult to close than I had anticipated." He turned his head to look at the teens behind him. "Anything exciting happen while we were away?"

"Not much" the apprentice grinned, "unless you count the burglary attempt a few nights ago. Should we tell them about it, Rei darling?"

"They'll find out sooner or later from the police report, Yuuichirou honey" Rei said. "I think it would be best if they hear it from us."

"We were robbed?" Noriko gasped. _"Was anyone hurt?"_

Yuuichirou laughed. "Just the criminals, mother. Everyone else is fine." He went on to explain what had happened, skimming over the more graphic details. Takeo and Noriko were stunned by the tale.

"You and your friends dealt with three dangerous armed men by yourselves?" Takeo shook his head in amazement. "That's simply incredible! But son, why didn't you just open the safe and give them what they wanted? You could have been killed!"

"I didn't know the combination, father. I tried your and mother's birth dates, and mine. Nothing worked."

"That's right!" Takeo said. "How would you have known that I used the birth month of each of us for the safe's lock? Gomen, Yuuichirou-chan. I should have given you the combination before we left."

Noriko's hands were trembling on the wheel. "What a horrible vacation you must have had, Rei-chan! I'm can't tell you how relieved I am that no one was injured. Encountering those criminals must have been a simply horrific experience for you young people."

"Other than the burglary, everyone has been having an absolutely wonderful time in Okinawa, Noriko-san" the miko answered brightly. "Thank you both once again for inviting my friends to stay with Yuuichirou and me at your home. It was certainly a week to remember."

"I suppose so! I'm quite sure that fighting bad people is something you and your friends never had to deal with back in Tokyo."

Rei and Yuuichirou looked at each other and shared a knowing smile.

. . . . .

Thanks to Noriko's spirited pace behind the wheel, the return trip to the mansion took considerably less time than Rei and Yuuichirou's overtly cautious journey to the airport. The Kumadas were amazed at the immaculate condition of their home and property. "I should offer Makoto and her boyfriend the gardening and cooking duties full time, Yuuichirou-chan. They've done an admirable job here."

"I don't think Mako-chan and Yuji are available for work at the moment, Otosan" his son grinned as he lifted their bags from the Mercedes' trunk. "There's the little matter of finishing high school before they concern themselves with careers."

"That's too bad" Takeo said. "From what I've seen here, combined with Makoto's impressive culinary skills, there's no doubt they'll be very successful in life. As will all your wonderful friends."

. . . . .

A warm, gentle breeze drifting in from the sea caressed the faces of two young lovers as they strolled along the beach together late that evening.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Yes, Usako?"

The odango-haired girl tilted her head back to smile at her fiancee. "Tell me again how much you love me."

The tall, handsome young man paused, turning to slip his arms beneath Usagi's long blonde braids and gather his petite fiancee into his embrace. "What do you see up there?" he asked.

Usagi looked skyward. In the east, a rising full moon hung suspended above the happy couple, its golden-hued light casting a soft beam toward them across the rippling ocean waves. "I see the moon, Mamo-chan. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Hai. It is." He gazed tenderly at the girl in his arms. Once a princess in a faraway kingdom, now a schoolgirl in Tokyo. But always and forever, his love.

"They say that for every boy, there is but one girl" Mamoru said. "One soul mate. A single person in all the world to whom they can truly devote their life and surrender their heart. You are that person, Usako. I love you so much more than I could ever explain in mere words. My love for you reaches from here to the moon above, and far beyond. From that distant time we were together in Queen Serenity's court, until my dying day in this life, I will love you with all my heart."

The kiss he placed upon her lips in the moonlight was as he loved her, with the same gentleness and tenderness that filled his very soul.

"Arigatou, Mamo-chan" Usagi whispered. "I will always be your princess."

They walked on a while longer beneath twinkling stars. The blonde suddenly giggled. "You know that we're both going to marry two people, Mamo-chan."

_"Two_ people, Usako?" he asked.

"Hai. I have my Chiba Mamoru, _and_ my Tuxedo Kamen!" she smiled. "And you have me, Tsukino Usagi. And... Sailor Moon."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Epilogue, part 1

Author's note: I originally intended to finish this story at Chapter 26, but wasn't satisfied leaving so many loose ends. I hate messy endings! :)

So here's a little more to tidy it up a bit, as an epilogue in two parts:

. . . . .

After their romantic stroll in the moonlight, Usagi and Mamoru returned to the Kumada's mansion. "Arigatou, Mamo-chan. You're such a gentleman!" Usagi giggled as he held the front door open for her. The couple heard voices and followed them into the living room.

"I couldn't, Takeo-san" Makoto was saying as they took seats. "What if you lose your money?"

"Makoto-san, one of the reasons I've done well in life is because I know a good investment when I see one" Takeo told her. "If you do decide to open your own restaurant after you finish school, I'd like to be a part of it. Please keep my offer in mind."

"That's very kind and generous of you" the thankful brunette replied with a smile of gratitude. "Maybe some day I will."

"What's going on, Yuji-chan?" Mamoru asked quietly.

"Yuuichirou's father would like to help Mako-chan start her own business after she graduates from high school, Mamoru-san" the boy explained. "He thinks she'd be very successful."

"I know she would be" Takeo said confidently. He laughed, "Just having Usagi as a steady customer would boost Makoto's business immesurably!"

"Takeo-san, don't listen to everything Rei says!" Usagi objected. "I don't eat _that _much." A brief silence in the living room was quickly replaced by peals of laughter. _"That's it! I'm going on a diet!"_ the blonde grumbled, folding her arms decisively.

"A diet? _You?_ That'll last about two hours" Makoto chuckled.

"Mako-chan, be nice!"

"You don't need to diet, Usako" Mamoru reassured his love. "In fact, you're a little on the thin side. I can't understand where all the food you eat goes."

"Maybe she burns up her extra energy fighting with Rei" the brunette joked.

"Speaking of Rei, where is she?" Mamoru wondered.

"Rei and Noriko-san are sitting outside on the deck, Mamoru-san" Makoto answered. "It's a thing she does. You can probably guess where Minako and Ami are. I'm sure we won't be seeing them or their boyfriends again before morning."

"Ah, to be young again" Takeo grinned. "Yuuichirou-chan, Noriko and I will be in Tokyo for a couple of days around the end of the month. We'll be sure to stop in at the Hikawa Jinja while we're in town. I'm looking forward to meeting her grandfather. He sounds like quite the character."

"He is, Otosan. I really like Hino-sensei. If he hadn't taken me on as his apprentice, I would never have had the chance to be with Rei every day. It gave me the time I needed to win her love."

"So, you kept pestering her until she finally gave in and went out with you?" his father teased.

The young apprentice was unaware that Rei and Noriko had just entered the living room behind him. "Nani? No, that's not it, Father. I won her heart with my many charms" he insisted with a big smile.

"Is _that_ what happened, honey?" the miko asked sweetly as she sat down close beside him.

"I'd like to think so, my love" Yuuichirou mumbled.

"Mamoru-san, how did you first meet your lovely Usagi?" Noriko questioned the older teen. "Was it during school?"

"Usagi was walking home after classes one day, Noriko-san. She threw a crumpled test paper over her shoulder and hit me in the face with it."

"How romantic!" Rei chuckled.

"Rei-chan, don't start!" Usagi grumbled. "Anyway, it worked, didn't it? Besides, Mamo-chan and I_ had_ to meet again. It was our destiny!"

Rei glared the blonde into silence.

"Your destiny?" Noriko mused. "I suppose you could think of it that way. Yuuichirou-chan, your friends certainly are a very diverse and interesting group of young people."

"They are indeed, Mother. I feel as though I've known them for... a very long time."

"What do you say we turn in, Noriko honey?" Takeo said. "I could do with a good night's sleep."

"Of course, Takeo." The Kumadas bid everyone a good night and left the room.

"Usagi-chan, please don't babble on to Noriko and Takeo about things like your destiny, or meeting Mamoru again" Rei admonished. "I don't want Yuuichirou's parents to find out about our past lives."

"You're just jealous because _I_ was royalty, Rei-chan!" Usagi miffed. _"I_ used to be a princess on the moon and some day I'm going to be your Queen! So there!" To finish her taunt, she stuck her tongue out at the miko.

"And heaven help us all when that day finally comes" Rei muttered.

_"Quiet, Rei-chan!"_

"You'll always be_ my_ princess, Mako-chan" Yuji whispered to his girl. "Are you still worried about our flight tomorrow?"

"Hai. A little."

"How about we go upstairs, sweetheart? Let me try to take your mind off flying and put it on... something more pleasant."

"You two sound more like Ami and Ryo every day" the miko teased, making him blush.

Minako's smiling face suddenly popped around the corner. "Minna! Hi!"

"What are _you_ doing up?" Rei asked. "I thought you were upstairs with Taro for the rest of the night."

"I was, but my honey-love is thirsty. I'm bringing him a glass of water."

"Thirsty? Is that all? I'm surprised he isn't in a coma by now" Rei scoffed.

Minako giggled and walked into the room in her bright orange yukata. "Mako-chan, would you mind if Taro stays with you and Yuji at your apartment this weekend? I don't want him going back to Nerima all alone. Not without me."

"I suppose he could sleep on the couch" the brunette thought aloud. "Sure, he can stay at my place" she agreed.

"Arigatou, Mako-chan!" the blonde beamed happily. "We promise not to disturb you!" she giggled.

_"We?"_ Makoto gasped. "Minako-chan, my couch isn't big enough for the both of you."

_"Of course it is, silly!_ Minna, good night!" Minako ran off to the kitchen before Makoto could object further.

_"What have I done?"_ the brunette groaned.

"I hope you don't need to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, Mako-chan" Rei laughed. "You may see more than you bargained on!"

"We'll be trapped in the bedroom of my own home!" Makoto exclaimed to her boyfriend.

"Is that such a bad thing, my love?" Yuji asked shyly.

Makoto smiled. "No, Yuji honey. Now that I think about it, it's actually not bad at all."

. . . . .

After bidding a fond farewell to the Kumadas the next day, the teens were shuttled to Naha airport in two limousines. After taking off, Makoto realized that Ami had been right and the flight home to Tokyo wasn't nearly as frightening as her first plane ride. She even surprised herself by looking out the window as the island of Okinawa drifted past far below her.

"I hope you're getting used to flying, Mako-chan honey" Yuji said from the seat to her left. "I'd like to take you on a much longer trip when we go on our honeymoon."

"Oh?"

"I'm going to find a better part-time job and start saving money right away" he said determinedly. "So we can honeymoon in some place nice, like Hawaii."

"That's a great idea, Yuji-chan!" Usagi's voice carried from the seat behind the brunette. "Mamo-chan, can we go to Hawaii after we're married? Please?"

"That's still a few years off, Usako. Let me see what I can do."

All Makoto's imagination could conjure up was the endless expanse of ocean between Japan and the tropical island chain. "I'd be happy if we spent our honeymoon together at my old house, my love."

"In Nerima? That's not good enough for my beautiful Mako-chan" her boyfriend insisted.

His girlfriend's thoughts of even longer plane rides were interrupted by squabbling across the aisle.

"Don't be_ ridiculous_, Minako-chan!" Rei was saying. "There's absolutely _no way_ you'll get your license before I do."

"You're joking! I'll be zooming around Tokyo long before you pass your test, Rei-chan!" her blonde friend shot back.

"You really think so? You're delusional!"

_"Want to bet?"_

"Ok, Minako-chan. If you lose, you'll have to come over and sweep the shrine's courtyard every evening for the next three weeks."

"And if I win?" Minako pressed.

"If that miracle somehow happens, I'll... I'll give you my entire manga collection" Rei promised. "Good enough?"

"It's a deal!"

"Are you sure you want to part with your manga, sweetheart?" Yuuichirou asked. "You've been saving them for years."

"I'm not worried, honey. My manga isn't going anywhere." She twisted around in her seat. "Ami-chan, I'll apply for my permit first thing tomorrow morning. Can we go driving as soon as I get it?"

"Uh... I guess so" the blue-haired girl said. "But won't you need several days to prepare for the written test first, Rei-chan?"

The miko smiled sweetly. "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

_"Hey!"_ Minako blurted. "If Ami is helping you study tonight, I want to be there too! We can write our tests together in the morning."

"Fine, you can sit in if you want. But you have to pay attention, so none of your usual goofing off."

"Me too!" Usagi added. "I want to write _my_ test tomorrow!"

Rei groaned. "There goes the entire evening. You'll waste all of Ami's valuable time just learning what a stop sign is, Usagi-chan."

_"I know what that is!"_ the blonde yelled back. "It's that red triangle thing!"

"Very good. Now keep your voice down. You're disturbing the other passengers" the miko hissed across the aisle.

"Looks like we're going to miss that romantic dinner I had promised you, Ami my love" Ryo sighed.

"That's ok, my Ryo-kun." She kissed his cheek. "We won't be studying_ all_ night."

"I'm sure you will be, Ami-chan" Rei snickered. "One way... or another."

. . . . .

The city bus hissed to a stop not far from a massive torii gate that marked the entrance to the Hikawa Jinja. Seven teens quickly piled out onto the sidewalk with their luggage. Ami and Ryo stayed on the bus, having promised to meet up with their friends at the shrine an hour later. Mamoru had also decided to stay aboard and check in at his university after dropping his luggage at home.

Rei glanced behind her as she walked. "We're leading a parade, Yuuichirou-chan. We even have a clown."

"Shut up, Rei-chan!"

"How did you know I was talking about you, Usagi-chan?" the miko smirked.

"Because... _Ohh! _You're so mean to me!"

"Yuji and I won't be sticking around long, Rei-chan" Makoto said. "We just want to see your new car before we head home."

"No problem, Mako-chan. Are you sure you wouldn't like to join us for the study session?"

The brunette laughed. "I'm not going to study _anything_ I don't have to! It'll be years before I ever own a car."

With her excitement building, Rei led the group up the stone stairs to the shrine's courtyard. She spotted her grandfather and hurried over, hugging him tightly. "I missed you, Ojii-chan."

"I missed you too, granddaughter. Welcome home. Minna, it's good to see you all again."

"What happened to the two apprentices who were helping you?"

"I sent them back to their shrine an hour ago" the old priest said. "Now that Yuuichirou is back, I'll put him to work right away."

"Arigatou, Hino-sensei" her fiancee mumbled without the slightest trace of enthusiasm. "I can't wait."

"Where is it?" Rei asked anxiously.

"Where is what?" the old man replied, keeping a straight face.

_"My car!"_

"Oh,_ that_ thing" the elder Hino grinned, removing a set of keys from the pocket of his robe and holding them out. "I thought you'd want these. I had them park it around back, Rei-chan." The raven-haired girl excitedly took the keys from his hand. "Aren't you going to tell me about your-" Her grandfather chuckled as Rei impatiently rushed off, dragging Yuuichirou behind her. "I guess I'll have to hear about the trip later."

Rei hurried down the side of the shrine with her friends and their suitcases in hot pursuit. Rounding the corner to the parking lot, the miko's eyes sprung open wide with delight at the sight of the sleek red convertible waiting for her. _"Arigatou, honey!"_ She flung her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him deeply. "I still can't believe it! _My own car!_ And it's a Mercedes too, like Noriko's!"

"It's all yours, my love" Yuuichirou smiled. "Enjoy."

"It's beautiful, Rei-chan" Minako said jealously. "It looks really fast too."

"I have to sit in it!" Rei blurted. As her friends crowded around, she unlocked the driver's door and slipped behind the wheel, tossing her purse on the back seat.

"It really suits you, darling. A beautiful car for a beautiful girl" Yuuichirou complimented her. "Why don't you put the top down so we can all get a better look?"

"Hai! The top!" Rei glanced around and found the correct button. She pressed it and the black canvas top hummed open, neatly folding itself behind the rear seats.

"It looks even better now, Rei-chan" Usagi said. "Can I sit in it too?"

_"Me first!"_ Minako squeezed in front of the other blonde and opened the passenger door, hopping in beside the miko.

"Minako-chan, don't be so rude!" Usagi whined. "I asked her first!"

"Yuuichirou-chan!" a voice called from the front of the shrine. "Get yourself changed and get out here! I need your help."

"I'll be back soon, darling" the beleaguered apprentice sighed. "Promise me you won't go sneaking off anywhere." Leaning into the car for a quick kiss, he reluctantly trudged away with their bags in tow.

Rei ran her fingers over the interior before resting them lightly on the steering wheel. "I still don't believe it" she said softly.

"We're all very happy for you" Makoto grinned. "And what's even better, it looks like I can fit in the back seat!"

"Definitely, Mako-chan!" Rei nodded. "Between Ami and me, we can all go to your house in Nerima a lot more often now. No more slow trains or buses!"

"Excuse me, but aren't you forgetting someone?" Minako glared at the miko.

"I don't think you'll have many volunteers to ride in _your_ car, Minako-chan. Unless someone has a death wish!"

"Very funny!" the blonde grumbled. "Well? Aren't you going to turn it on? Let's hear it."

Rei started her car and gunned its engine hard a few times. "Now _this_ is more like it!" she smiled happily. "It sounds_ so_ much more powerful than the shrine's ancient little van." A determined gleam appeared in the young miko's deep purple eyes. "I'll pass that test tomorrow even if I have to stay up all night studying to do it!"

"I don't think Ami and Ryo were planning on spending the night studying in _that_ way!" Minako giggled.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

"Minna, we only have one night to study if we're going to take the written test tomorrow" Rei reminded the other girls as she took her usual seat at one end of the low table. "So let's make the most of it."

Minako kneeled on the floor with Taro behind her and leaned back comfortably into his arms. "I'm ready, Rei-chan!"

"I'm sure you are" Rei teased. "But ready for what?"

_"Studying_, silly! Uh, for the test, I mean!"

The miko dropped the keys to her new car on the table in front of her as inspiration while Minako snuggled more deeply into her boyfriend's embrace. "Since Ami isn't here yet with the course material she used in her exam, maybe we can ask each other a few simple questions while we wait" Rei suggested.

"Can I get something to eat from your kitchen first? I'm starving!"

"Usagi-chan, that's not the kind of question I had in mind!" the miko grumbled.

"It's a lot easier for me to remember new things if I have something to nibble on while I work" her perpetually-hungry friend protested.

"We'll eat later, ok?" Rei promised. "Try to concentrate on something besides food for once. Here, I'll ask the first question to get us started" she said, turning to the other blonde. "This is something everyone should already know, Minako-chan. What do you do if you're driving along and an emergency vehicle comes up behind you with its lights flashing?"

"That's easy!" Minako said. "Speed up so he doesn't pass me!"

"It isn't a race, Minako-chan. You're supposed to pull over and let it go past."

_"I knew that!"_ Usagi blurted.

"Sure you did" the miko scoffed. "Ok. Here's another question for you since you already have one wrong answer, Minako-chan. What do you do if you're approaching an intersection and the traffic light suddenly turns yellow?"

"I know! Floor it and zoom past that silly thing!" Minako stated confidently. She gave her Taro a quick kiss on the cheek. "That's one for me, honey-love!"

"Is speed your answer to everything, Minako-chan?" Rei groaned. "This is hopeless! You don't know the first thing about traffic laws."

"Maybe we should wait for Ami" Usagi told Minako. "She has a lot more patience than grumpy Rei. She's a much better teacher too."

"By the time we're finished here tonight, I'm convinced poor Ami will be driven completely insane" the miko muttered.

_"Be quiet, Rei-chan!"_

. . . . .

Makoto unlocked the door to her tiny apartment and stepped inside, clicking on a light in the hall. "It's good to be home" she sighed, relieved to be far away from planes and airports. "Though I do miss Okinawa." She slipped her arms around her boyfriend and grinned. "Someone looks awfully happy."

"Hai. I am, my love" Yuji smiled back. "I was just thinking how wonderful it would be if this was my home too. Not just for a weekend, but forever."

The brunette kissed him. "Someday." The couple slipped out of their shoes and wheeled their luggage into the bedroom. "Are you hungry, Yuji-chan? Can I make you something?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Glancing around the room, he noticed a familiar collection of hanging baskets and earthen plant pots on the floor, each containing carefully tended flowers and greenery that filled the bedroom with a sweet fragrance. His eyes were drawn to a framed photo of him sitting on her bedside table. He reached to pick it up. "The glass is all smudged."

"I've been kissing your picture every night before going to bed" Makoto admitted. "I miss you so much whenever we're apart."

The young man smiled shyly. "My picture of you at home is the exact same way, sweetheart. At least we won't have to do that for a few days. Maybe we can even pretend like... we're already married." He placed the photograph down and grinned. "Ito Makoto does have a nice ring to it."

"It certainly does, my love." She took his hands in hers. "Maybe if the girls manage to get their licenses, I'll be able to visit you a lot more often" the brunette said hopefully. "Then I won't have just a picture to kiss. My real Yuji tastes so much better." She suddenly blushed at her own remark. "Umm... how about we water these plants before they dry out, honey?"

. . . . .

At the shrine an hour later, things were not going well for Ami's students. "Let's try another one" the blue-haired girl suggested, opening her reference book to a new page and holding it up. "Usagi-chan, what does this sign represent?"

Usagi stared at the picture, her face a complete blank. "Hmm... It's got a deer or something on it... wait, I know! That means there's a zoo ahead! So the sign with the squiggly line on the other page must mean... there are snakes on the road! Maybe they keep escaping from the zoo or something." She sat back and sipped her juice, feeling pleased with herself.

Rei slumped forward in despair, resting her forehead in her hands. "Unbelievable."

"That's not right, Usagi-chan" Minako disagreed. "The deer on the sign looks like it's leaping over something. It must mean watch out for jumping animals!"

_"Jumping animals?"_ Rei groaned. _"Snakes?"_

"It means wild animal crossing, Usagi-chan" Ami patiently corrected her. "The other one means curves in the road."

"Why do we need a sign for something so obvious, Ami-chan?" Minako wondered. "I can see curves for myself. I'm not blind!" She asked the boy who was recording the girls' results on a mock test, "What's my score so far, Ryo-chan?"

"Uh... still zero, Minako-chan. Sorry."

"Ask us another one, Ami-chan" she prompted. "I'll remember those two from now on, I promise!"

"Ok." Ami turned the page. "How about this sign? It has a drawing of two children on it."

"That one's really easy!" Minako replied confidently. "Don't run over little kids!"

"This is turning into a complete disaster!" Rei fumed. She stood and began pacing around the room. "We're not going to pass anything at this rate. We'll be stuck here all night!"

"We're trying our best, Rei-chan" Usagi grumbled. "Relax."

"How can I relax when you two don't even know the most basic things?" the miko hissed. "It's nearly eight and we haven't made any progress at all."

"Don't listen to her, Ami-chan" Usagi said. "She's so negative. Keep going."

"Perhaps you should study the book a while longer, Usagi-chan" Ami suggested. "If you try to-"

"There's no time for that! Show us another sign" the blonde insisted.

"Sure, if you like. This one should be quite simple" Ami said after turning a page. "A circle with a red X across it."

"If either one of you tries to say 'X marks the spot', I'm throwing you out of the shrine this instant!" Rei warned the girls with a steely glare.

"Oops! There goes my guess!" Minako giggled. "Looks like this question is all yours, Usagi-chan."

Usagi hesitated. "Does it mean... no stopping, Ami-chan?"

_"I don't believe it!"_ the miko gasped in shock. "Odango atama finally got one right!"

. . . . .

Makoto emptied the last drops from her watering can into the soil around a tall fern in one corner of the bedroom. "There. That's the last one." She set the can aside and watched her boyfriend carefully clip a dried-out leaf from one of the hanging baskets. "My Yuji certainly does have a green thumb."

"I'm not nearly as good as you are with plants, honey. You have a knack for cooking and flowers. Among... many other things" he smiled happily as he discarded the leaf in a wastebasket beside her small study desk. He asked, "If I wasn't here tonight, how would you normally spend a quiet Thursday evening during spring break?"

"I'd probably be with the girls at the shrine" Makoto said. "Or maybe taking a long walk in the park."

"It's a beautiful evening for a romantic stroll together" her boyfriend replied, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

"Yes" Makoto smiled. "Let's."

. . . . .

"I don't want to study anymore until I eat something, Rei-chan" Usagi whined. "All these numbers and rules and signs are giving me a headache."

"Good idea, Usagi-chan" Minako nodded. "I could go for a snack too."

"Fine" Rei said. "You two can just sit there like matching bookends while I keep learning. Ami-chan, ask me another question please."

The blue-haired girl flipped through her notes. "Here's one. True or false. It's acceptable to park on the white lines in front of a fire department."

"That's true" Minako said before Rei could answer.

"Baka! That's false, Minako-chan!" the miko shot back. "And stop interrupting me! It was my turn."

"But what if my car is on fire?" Minako asked. "Am I allowed to park there then?"

Rei's temper had been rising all evening and now quickly neared the boiling point. _"Why on earth_ would you be trying to park your stupid car if it was already on fire?"

_"Hey!_ My car isn't stupid!" the blonde yelled.

"No. Just the driver."

_"You take that back!"_ Minako growled.

Rei frowned and took a deep breath, disappointed in herself for being rude to such a good friend. "Gomen, Minako-chan. I apologize. I guess the stress of trying to learn all this stuff is finally getting to me."

"Apology accepted."

"Minna, I think it is definitely time for a short break" Taro suggested. "And maybe we should all get something to eat."

A huge smile spread across Usagi's face. _"Hai hai!_ I like the way you think, Taro-chan!"

Rei agreed and tracked down Yuuichirou outside the shrine, asking her boyfriend to pick up some take-out food from a nearby restaurant. "Sure, honey" he grinned. "Anything to get Hino-sensei off my back for a few minutes. He's determined to make up for that week off we had!" He gladly set his broom aside and followed the raven-haired girl into the study room, taking everyone's order.

"Don't forget extra udon noodles, Yuuichirou-chan! Lots of extra noodles!" she added, licking her lips in anticipation. The miko's boyfriend scribbled Usagi's addition on a piece of paper, adding it to the lengthy list.

"Anything else before I go?" he asked.

"That should be more than enough, honey" Rei said. "Even for the incredible eating machine over there." Usagi stuck her tongue out at the miko for the tenth time that evening.

"Ok then, I'm heading out" the apprentice said. "I'll be back in half an hour or so."

"Please hurry, Yuuichirou-chan!" Usagi begged, placing the palm of one hand against her forehead. "I feel faint from all this studying!"

"Is there _anything_ that doesn't make you hungry?" Rei asked. "Or sick? Or annoying?" Ignoring Usagi's sour glare, she asked Ami's boyfriend, "What are our latest scores, Ryo-chan?"

The young man consulted his notes. "On your last mock test, you made a nearly perfect score, Rei-chan. Just one wrong answer. Minako and Usagi both got... three out of fifteen."

"And those were probably lucky guesses" the miko grumbled. "Maybe you should give up" she told the two blondes. "If you fail the test tomorrow, you'll have wasted good money for nothing."

"Give up? _Never!"_ Minako replied confidently. "I'm learning a lot with Ami's help. Another few hours and I'm sure I'll pass this thing."

"Me too!" Usagi chimed in. "We'll make it, Minako-chan!" She brightened further as Mamoru appeared in the doorway. In the blink of an eye she was on her feet, across the room, and in his arms. _"Mamo-chan!_ I missed you!"

"Minna, how's the big study session going?" he asked after sitting at the table with his fiancee.

"Absolutely brutal, Mamoru-san" Rei grumbled. "It started off with Minako wanting to race a fire truck, and now she seems to think it's perfectly normal to drive around with her car in flames. And as for Usagi, well... let's not talk about that."

. . . . .

The young lovers' stroll eventually brought them to the nearby park's small lake. The last rental boat had long since been moored and most of the park's visitors had vacated the scenic area when darkness fell. Makoto and Yuji sat together on a wooden bench, enjoying the pleasure of one another's company amid the evening solitude.

"I really like it here, Mako-chan" Yuji said, slipping an arm around his girl. "It's so peaceful. Except for all the tall buildings around, this park reminds me of Nerima." He looked across the lake at the Tokyo tower, bathed in orange light in the distance.

"You wouldn't have said that last year, Yuji honey" she chuckled. "This place has had more than its share of problems."

"Youma?"

"Lots of them" Makoto nodded. "I never understood why they were so attracted to this ward of Tokyo. Ami believes it may be some kind of... focal point, she called it, for the city's energy. All I know is, I'm glad they're finally gone, along with Beryl. And good riddance."

"I hope you and the other Sailor Senshi never have to fight those evil monsters ever again, my love."

"Me too" the brunette sighed. "Though I have to admit, a part of me enjoyed a good battle every now and then. But... not the one against Beryl" she added in a voice nearly too soft for her boyfriend to hear.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Yuji laughed. "My future bride isn't just the best cook in town, or even an excellent gardener. She's also a martial arts expert and stunningly, breathtakingly beautiful. And if that's _still_ not enough, she's the Senshi of Jupiter! What more could a man want?"

"And a hopeless romantic too, Yuji honey. Don't forget that" Makoto added with a smile.

"How could I, sweetheart?" the handsome young man replied. "That's my very favorite part. Wait, that's not true. Everything about you is my favorite part." He noticed the smile abruptly fade from his girlfriend's face and her expression become distant. For several seconds she appeared lost in thought, her eyes fixed on the lake.

The brown-haired girl quickly shook it off and the smile returned. "Where were we?" she asked brightly.

"I was just saying how incredible you are. And how lucky I am to be the one in your heart."

Makoto stood, taking Yuji's hand. "Come on, future husband of mine. Let's go back home."

. . . . .

Ryo told the girls the results of their latest practice quiz while they ate. "You're all making good progress" he said encouragingly. "Rei scored nine out of ten, Minako got six questions right, and Usagi five."

"And we owe it all to Ami-chan!" Usagi smiled happily. "The best tutor ever!"

"It may be a little premature to celebrate yet, Usagi-chan" Ami cautioned. "You need seven out of ten correct answers to pass."

"Another hour should do it" the blonde replied before vacuuming up another mouthful of noodles. "And then we can go home." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Mamo-chan?"

"Yes, Usako?"

"Now that we're officially engaged and everything, can I stay at your apartment tonight?"

"Of course, my love. If you're sure your parents won't object. I know Kenji is still rather... sensitive regarding that subject."

"I'll go call them right now and ask!" Usagi hurried away to use the phone. "And tell them I'm taking my preliminary driving exam tomorrow too!"

"I hope they can handle that shock!" Rei called after her.

"Speaking of... handling things" Minako giggled, "am I to assume you and your fiancee are sharing the same bedroom at the shrine now?"

"I wish" the miko sighed. "Ojii-chan likes Yuuichirou a lot, and accepts him into our family as my future husband, but he draws the line at that. We still have our separate rooms."

"No love-love at home? Oh, that's too bad. I'm sorry, Rei-chan."

Rei grinned. "Don't be, Minako-chan. Grandpa is a very deep sleeper. He's even slept through a few earthquakes over the years."

_"Ah!_ So when the cat's asleep, the mice will play!" Minako laughed, mangling yet another quote beyond repair. "Very sneaky, Rei-chan!"

"Arigatou" the young miko smiled. "I thought so."

"My Taro and I will be together all weekend too. We're staying at Mako-chan's apartment" she reminded her friends.

"I can't imagine how two people can sleep on her sofa" Rei said.

_"I can!"_ Minako beamed. Behind her, Taro blushed and looked away.

"Poor Mako-chan and Yuji!" Rei thought aloud. "With you two maniacs under their roof, they'll _never_ have any quiet time!"

. . . . .

Yuji slowly began to rise, but Makoto stopped her lover with a soft whisper and the gentle pressure of her fingertips against his back. "Please don't move, Yuji-chan. Stay there a while." She guided his strong young body down upon her with a sigh of pleasure.

"I love you, Mako-chan" her boyfriend spoke in a voice as gentle and tender as his lovemaking had been. He turned his head toward hers as he settled it onto the pillow, his lips softly caressing her cheek. Unable to resist, he raised his head again to place a lingering kiss upon her delicious lips.

"Yuji-chan, how do you do it?" the green-eyed brunette beneath him sighed contentedly. "How do you make me feel like this?"

"I just... try my best to show how much I love you, my Mako-chan" the young man answered with his usual modesty. "In any way I can."

"I love you, Yuji-chan." Makoto's arms embraced him, pulling his weight snugly against her. They basked for a while in the afterglow of their act of love, sweetly joined in body and in spirit. After a short time the couple separated and Yuji settled beside Makoto on her small bed.

"So wonderful" she whispered to him. "You are my dream come true, Yuji-chan. In every way imaginable."

"And you are mine, my Mako-chan. You are my everything."

She sighed again, blissfully happy and content beyond measure.

. . . . . . . . . .


End file.
